The Witch of Dathomir
by denofzen
Summary: Ruby Toujo was just researching to improve the Great Barrier of Youkai Academy at the behest of Mikogami. As expected, nothing ever goes right as she's sent far, far away. She'll meet new friends and surprisingly old ones, yet none of them seem to be what she imagined. Getting back home won't be easy.
1. Barrier Troubles

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

A low growl emanated from the belly of a large brown hunching beast, four meters tall. Saliva poured between its teeth onto the wet muddy ground of the forest, eager to try a new prey it hadn't seen before. At any moment, it was ready to grab the dark-haired girl in front of it.

"Easy there now," Ruby spoke with her hands raised. She curled her lips at how easy it was to lure this beast. Her large raven wings twitched in anticipation of the beast making its first move.

Levitated in front of her was a glowing book she used as a medium to channel her energy. She didn't expect the beast in front of her to understand nor care about her capabilities. Either way, she prepared a trial of sorts against the beast.

Once it was obvious that the witch wasn't going to try escaping like most do, the beast lunged forward. It knocked a tree to its side as it stretched its bulky arm to grab the woman.

"Nope, not this time."

The raven-winged girl swiped out a strip of metallic paper that had a glowing symbol on it. With a fling of her hand, the talisman shot into the beast's mouth, exploding as if filled with gunpowder.

The beast stumbled back and roared in pain as its mouth seared with heat. Anger soon filled its vision but when it refocused its attention on the girl, she was already gone.

Sniffing around for her scent, it didn't expect to see her flapping ten meters above its head. With its stubby legs and massive body, it wouldn't have any chance of catching her now, but it refused to give up.

"Same thing huh? You guys are pretty stubborn," she hummed, curling her lips to the side.

It growled as her mere presence taunted it. Then, it started smashing the trees around like a child on a tantrum. The raven-winged girl didn't intend on toying with the beast, only setting up a trap for it. After having its tongue burnt as a warning shot, it could have taken the hint to escape, but it didn't. Now, it would pay the price to help benefit her own knowledge to survive on this strange planet.

With a wave of her hand, the book glowed. Flora around the beast grew at an exponential rate. Despite how they look, these were the trap she had planted.

Within seconds, the flora turned perverse from their small elegant forms. Poison dripping teeth developed from each flower's base allowing it to growl like a dog. Their stems bloated as it developed unnatural organs to help fulfill its hunger. Finally, thick vines grew out from its green oval body for trapping its prey.

That prey would be the raging beast which detected the danger below its feet too late. Many vines wrapped around various parts of the beast's limbs. While the beast could pull away from one or two, it couldn't avoid the twenty planted monsters' grasp.

Unable to maintain balance, the beast fell with a resounding thud. Once down, the flora extended their stems to take a bite out of the large beast. Its hide was tough enough to last many attempts, but one bite had found its way to the neck and sunk in. Despite the beast's struggles, it's movements slowed as it was unable to resist the poison traveling through its system.

A low moan erupted from the predator-turned-prey, drawing its last breath. Then, it's entire body went limp and allowed the hungry flora to dig in abated.

At the scene, Ruby sighed and shook her head. To preserve her magical energy, she ended the plant feast early as it was clear the brown monster was dead. She didn't want to stay around any longer than needed.

Her plant creatures withered on her command still attached the dead beast. Eventually, they appeared like dead brown vines on an equally dead corpse.

"I should've guessed its neck would be easier to penetrate, but still…"

Letting the matter drop, she reminded herself to avoid growing plant monsters on a single enemy. Then, she turned her attention to the surroundings, staring into the forest, lakes, and mountains in her view. It was beautiful, but she had other worries clouding her mind that made the whole scene seem bleak.

This place, the beasts that inhabit it, and the strange gravity that was far from normal. She was not on Earth, that's for sure. She thought back to the beginning of it all when she was an aide to a powerful headmaster and had friends by her side. She would give her all to return back to them, whatever it took.

* * *

One day ago.

Ruby Toujo, witch and aide to the headmaster Tenmei Mikogami, remained seated at a small table. In the personal library of her employer, tall bookshelves surrounded her. They filled to the brim with ancient and some forbidden knowledge. As if priding their importance, glittering dust of magic hovered over each book.

Ruby paid no attention to anything but the current book she was reading. With the waft of her hand, the page she finished reading turned on its own to allow her to continue. Nothing seemed to distract her as she read every word with care.

"I see…" she whispered after a few minutes of silent reading. With a short smile, she noted where she would pause and slipped a bookmark in.

She collapsed the book and stood up from the table, moving over to fill a gap within the archive. As she slid the book in, her mind shifted gears and a wider smile flashed across her face. She realized it was nearly time to join her friends for the usual Newspaper club hosted every evening.

If there was any benefit to working for the ominous headmaster, it would be that she could spend time with her friends, particularly with her "owner".

Shivering in delight, the "owner" she was thinking about was Tsukune Aono. He was a former human who enrolled by accident into this school for Youkai. From the time he helped save humanity from her former master, Lady Oyakata, to his fight against Fairy Tale, she admired him from the bottom of her heart.

Now, he was a full Shino vampire and continued his daily activity as if the battle against Fairy Tale was just a dream. His gentle and courteous personality remained the same, but there was more resolve in his piercing eyes than ever before. Sometimes, his simple gaze was enough for her to feel _electrified_ and she longed for him to take her away, dealing any punishment he saw fit.

Yet, Ruby wasn't blind to the fact that he only wanted to remain as friends. Her personal declaration to him as his "toy" is only met with the usual dismissal and carefree laugh. This is fine too and she accepted the fact that she may only end up next to his side in the future, supporting him as she has done before.

Her thoughts roamed to a rival who had far more opportunities with the former human than she liked. After the events of Fairy Tale, Moka Akashiya transformed into a strange blend of her Outer and Inner personalities. She now has the livelihood and friendly nature of her deceased mother but retains her usual fighting spirit. Not having to maintain two personalities is a good thing, but it was still strange to Ruby. The only solid good thing is that she's more open to her friends, particularly Tsukune.

Then there is Mizore Shirayuki, who committed herself to remain around Tsukune no matter what. Actually thinking about it, Ruby understood she changed least of everyone. Her determination was admirable, but the witch also worried about her as a friend. Emotionally, she was always hit the hardest despite how she tried to mask herself with a cool and distant expression.

As for the succubus, Kurumu, Ruby felt displeasure to see that she became bolder after coming back from break. Without fear for her own safety, she was able to sneak kisses at Tsukune a few times and in front of Moka, no less. The end result is that the blame typically shifted to Tsukune. She couldn't count how many times the jealous vampire kicked him into the sky. The sad truth of the matter is that Kurumu needed Tsukune more than ever. She could actually die if she didn't acquire the love, affection, and the energy that comes with being with her destined one. Despite appearances, it seemed Moka understood this well. She recognizes Kurumu as a friend, though never her equal and tolerates the occasional acts at Tsukune's expense.

For all Ruby knew, Tsukune wasn't aware of Kurumu's need. The succubus ensured nobody who was aware of her struggle spoke on her behalf. Even she has her pride and wanted to be an important part of Tsukune's life without relying on pity, even if it meant sharing her future with the other girls.

A sad smile played on Ruby's lips around Kurumu's struggles until she then thought more positively about her younger sister, Yukari. Of course, she's not her actual sister, but as the only two witches in the academy, she is the closest to a younger sister she could think of.

Instead of adding to the romantic drama between Tsukune and the other girls, the young witch became more devoted to improving her magic. Ruby became a big part of the witch's training wherever she could find time in her busy schedule. After the events of Fairy Tale, the young prodigy wished to play a more involved role in protecting people. Yes, that's right…not just her friends, but ensuring that monsters and humans alike can live in peace as well. It was quite ironic to see that her maturity seemingly outpaced the rest of her love rivals who only focused their attention on Tsukune. Perhaps in this way, she was also trying to appeal to Tsukune.

As for herself, Ruby gave an exasperated sigh as she contemplated on her current situation. She was busier than ever since the Fairy Tale organization and Alucard were destroyed. Behind the scenes, she was given a task to improve the magical defenses of the academy and stabilize the Great Barrier to prevent higher risk of their academy being exposed.

That's largely why she was reading books in Mikogami's personal library and while she was happy to be entrusted with some admittedly forbidden knowledge, it was downright exhausting. There were times she wished she could instead be filling in for a missing teacher, especially for Tsukune and her friends.

Still, reading these books and listening to words of advice from the headmaster told her that she had a lot to learn. She wasn't naive to think that she was done learning at all, but the amount of knowledge to cover was never something she ever considered.

Lady Oyakata helped her establish the foundation of magic in the beginning. After that, she learned under Touhou Fuhai out of necessity to help support her friends. He showed her further potential and helped greatly increase her magical prowess. Without explicitly asking for it, Mikogami continued that trend for her, bit by bit as she performed her duties as his aide. With her friends and this academy, she would have never thought her days of magic and witchcraft would grow like this.

But in the end, she too wanted to be able to protect her friends and like Yukari, she also wanted to learn to open up to humanity more and protect it. Tsukune shown her that while humanity isn't perfect, there is still good in people if you pay close attention. It's for this reason, she doesn't plan on relaxing herself completely. The safety of the school and her friends are the top priority for now.

On that note, her friends were probably already headed into the clubroom and awaiting her arrival, so she didn't want to reminisce any longer. With an eager hum, she stopped short of taking another step towards the exit as she felt a familiar presence behind her.

A palm snapped out of the darkness and a white robbed man with gleaming eyes appeared, gripping the witch's shoulder and causing her to flinch.

" _Where are you heading, Ruby?_ " he questioned, his voice deep and perhaps unknowingly nerve-wracking. Somehow, despite knowing what he looked like now, she couldn't make out her facial features.

"M-mikogami sir, I'm about to head to the Newspaper club. I am still their adviser after all," she excused, trying to calm herself over the sudden presence of her employer. Despite staying by his side for a good majority of the time, he could still surprise her with different ways of approach. She didn't know if he secretly got a kick out of her reactions.

"Then, before you go…I assume you've read the book I've advised?"

Ruby honestly didn't want to waste time chatting when she could be with her friends, but since he was a powerful being and more importantly, her boss, she couldn't deny his curiosity over her progress.

"Yes, the 'Book of Gates'? I understand why you suggested that book to me. I did gain some insight that I think could help add to the Great Barrier. There's some interesting use in how we could teleport outsiders if they reach the barrier, but I'll have to experiment more on it later to find any practical usage."

Ruby paused, hoping that would be sufficient answer on her progress. Anything more would be about the details which she really did not want to dwell on.

"Tell me more," Mikogami pressed, an eerie grin shined behind the darkness of his hood.

Internally, Ruby cried out in comic anguish but kept a professional smile on her face. This headmaster didn't care if she had somewhere to be. Understandably for him, protection and secrecy of the school was a top priority compared to the after-school clubs.

Dejected, Ruby tried hard to not let out a sigh and then continued, her gaze lowering for a brief moment as she recalled what she learned and the potential benefits to the academy.

"So…currently we have a closed gate, hidden behind a tunnel which only our special bus can enter and exit. The biggest problem with this is that if the tunnel is destroyed, nobody can enter or exit the academy grounds. We could have an open gate, but that would risk outsiders entering wherever the barrier is weakest. With a closed gate, we only have to worry about one specific entrance but with an open gate, the entire perimeter has to be taken into consideration…"

Mikogami hummed, nodding with approval. "You understand the benefits and consequences with each one. With several pockets of former Fairy Tale members seeking revenge against this academy, the tunnel has become a risk and I have no doubt that it will be used against us in the future."

Ruby nodded, her expression serious as she fully understands the headmaster's concerns. Everything said is what both of them already knew, but it was the best way to start off her explanation to him about her findings.

"Although the book you advised me to read was meant as a way for travel, I believe we can use it as a way to authorize people with the proper rights to enter the grounds. Instead of a barrier-gateway, the grounds could simply use a barrier to prevent access to all and hide our academy. We would have to perform little maintenance this way compared to maintaining the Great Barrier as a gateway and a barrier…"

Mikogami already understood what she was getting at, stepping in to finish for her, "…then using separate gateways outside to enter and exit barriers. Depending on tweaks to the Great Barrier, that may be possible, however…"

Ruby provided a sad smile, knowing well Mikogami had long thought of the same idea but perhaps wanted an extra mind to investigate its feasibility; however, the headmaster never shared his thoughts or ideas outright. She found herself learning according to the instructions of her boss only to find out that he already knew an answer and wanted her expert advice. Was she even needed? Well, it's true that the headmaster is a busy man and for the most part, he needs someone reliable to help maintain the academy. Although Mikogami never told her what he had been doing, she knew that after the collapse of Fairy Tale, her boss had been out occasionally, perhaps eliminating outside threats to the school. Regardless, she continued, completely recognizing the headmaster's unspoken concerns.

"…Yes, the only question is if we can truly teleport inside and out of a hard barrier. If that's possible, then we will have more flexibility in _how_ we transport students in and out. We wouldn't have to have a single gateway like the tunnels for a bus and we can deactivate any potential gateways that have been compromised. We would also be able to control where the student transports. I've heard complaints that students had to walk all the way to our academy from the tunnels."

Mikogami hummed again and then turned away from his aide. He didn't show it, but he was impressed as usual with Ruby's insight. He had learned of the witch's progress from Touhou and he knew that it would be a waste for her to keep maintaining the existing barrier without having a hand in improvements.

"See to it that you figure it out. I will be busy for a while outside of the academy, so if you must, you may enlist the help of your friends. I believe strongly that this isn't impossible, especially for you, Ruby."

The unexpected praise and high expectation made the witch widen her eyes. Not allowing her excitement to show except a small smile, she bowed.

"Thank you, I will try my best to figure it out," she answered humbly.

The headmaster didn't say anything more except flash a grin, then stepped away into the darkness of his library. His presence equally vanished at that moment, even amongst the dimly lit lanterns that were spread around the library.

Finally taking a breather, she grimaced at the amount of time wasted when she could have been with her friends, but she no longer felt regret after seeing her progress match with Mikogami's expectation. She knew that she would have to experiment on a smaller scale and at the risk of potentially locking herself into a barrier, she knew she needed at least one of her friends there for support.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she left the library in haste, closing and opening the large metal doors leading to the halls of the academy. As expected of a secret library, the moment she entered the brightly lit halls, the door behind her disappeared.

* * *

"Are you sure we're good enough to help you?"

Yukari was the first to question, cocking her head as she couldn't help but worry whether she could prove useful. Even understanding the risks, the young witch felt she still had a lot to learn before she could even aid the older witch.

Ruby smiled reassuringly towards Yukari and the rest of her friends in the classroom who listened, equally worried. She decided to inform and request assistance in her experiments before the newspaper club was dismissed.

"You're the only people I can trust around here. Plus, I don't expect to cause myself to be trapped or sent far away. Everything we would try would be on a smaller and weakened scale than what would involve the Great Barrier that surrounds us."

"So…" Moka narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, somewhat intrigued, but tried to hide it, "…you want us to help you in case you fail?"

The way the vampire said that made her twitch, but she decided against growing angry with the vampire. Friend or not, she wouldn't dare get into a fight with her right now.

"Basically," she admitted.

"Well, there's no harm in helping out," Tsukune spoke with a smile, "Yukari may be able to do more, but we'll be there to help you out. I also think improving the barrier is a good idea."

Everyone nodded in agreement. There wasn't a question of remaining beside her and at least observing the experiment. After all, Ruby was an important friend to everyone.

The witch smiled gratefully. "I really do appreciate it. Then, let's get underway shall we?"

Everyone seemed to flinch, not expecting to help her out immediately with the day coming to a close. Yet, when they saw the older witch brighten with anticipation, none of them could say a word of protest.

Packing and cleaning up the room shortly after, they travel to an empty barren ground behind the academy to prevent unwanted attention. Ruby came prepared with her spell book called "The Talking Book" and about a hundred talismans in a pouch attached to her hip.

The talismans she had were strips of embellished paper which were imbued with magic. Her talismans didn't need to be in the form of paper, but it was the easiest to make. A more reusable and sturdy talisman would be in the form of engraved rocks except it was only as reusable as far as what it would be used for. Her plan was to use the talisman as a basic gateway and barrier, and considering the experiment was in and out of a barrier, the talismans could possibly be destroyed as a result if things went wrong.

So, it was safer to use a simpler talisman to prevent wasted resources and time. More than likely, the paper talismans would be destroyed anyway after dispelling the formation.

With Yukari's help, Ruby had her lay down the talisman into a simple circle on the dry land. While Yukari prepared each talisman carefully, the older witch explained to the young girl how to link each talisman together to form a barrier. Beside the witches, everyone stood side by side and watched, curiosity piqued over their efforts.

The end result was a circle enough to fit one person surrounded by talismans. As for the gateways for teleporting in and out of the barrier, Ruby would handle the magical aspect of linking two talismans to become endpoints for traveling.

The gateway talismans were placed into flower formation. One outside the barrier circle and the other inside separated by three meters. Based on how the talismans were laid out, each of them of the bystanders could understand how the experiment would work.

Inside, Tsukune could only start to worry despite his small excitement. His mind began recalling all of the science fiction material he read in his early days. Personally, he enjoyed fantasy more than science fiction, but teleporting was a common theme in a lot of books he read.

"Um…is this going to be okay? What will happen if you teleport and aren't able to slip into the barrier?" he asked.

Ruby felt happy that the vampire showed concern for her. It's not like she wasn't worried for her own safety, but she created more complex barriers for personal use. If something went wrong, a simple circular barrier would simply break.

Answering the boy's question though, she gave an amused hum and then lightly laughed. "I'll probably die, I guess."

Tsukune widened his eyes, but pulled back, giving a tense smile as he could sense the witch's playful tone.

"D-don't joke like that, Ruby."

Mizore stood with her arms crossed and her usual lollipop in her mouth, twirling from the left side to the right side of her mouth. She couldn't help but smirk in slight anticipation of the idea.

"It would mean there would be one less rival though…" she commented.

Ruby once again twitched but didn't say anything. Of course, compared to the other girls, she didn't have the same opportunity to remain with Tsukune due to her job. Could she even be considered a rival?

But wait, wasn't that an acknowledgment that she was just an equal threat to Tsukune's attention as the others? Wasn't it a good thing to be recognized as an equal?

Internally, Ruby wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy anymore. In the moment of distraction by the snow girl, Yukari finished preparation of the barrier around the flower talismans she set.

"It's done!"

Ruby snapped back to her experiment and smiled gratefully at the younger witch. She examined all the talismans she and Yukari set down on the ground which were glowing white.

Nodding with approval, she patted the young witch's head, pushing her pointy hat down before it bounced back up. By any other person beside Tsukune and Ruby, she would've hated it, but she accepted the feeling with a giggle.

While others watched with mixed feelings, Kurumu was one who watched with intrigue as she touched shoulders with Tsukune.

Of course, her biggest wish was to have some decent alone time with her destined one, yet the vampire was too powerful of a presence and everyone else was too stubborn to leave the reborn vampire's side.

If there was any promise with this experiment, she would happily use it to take her and Tsukune far away, where they could finally be alone. Yet, she worried whether he'd take her seriously in the end. Her advances on him are simply left forgotten in the end, even the ones where she outright kissed him. She was literally risking her life in some of those moments where Moka was nearby.

As she contemplated the possibilities, she was pulled to her senses as she felt a rising energy from the experiment. A yellow glow spread farther up along the circumference of the placed talismans. Although it was faint, everyone including Tsukune could feel that there was a magical barrier there. As additional proof, Ruby knocked the barrier lightly where white circular pulses showed.

Taking a small breath, she looked at the flower talisman that lied inside the barrier and out. The fact that they were glowing in harmony was a good thing. It meant that the activation of the barrier didn't disrupt the transporting element.

A growing wave of excitement filled Ruby as she began to believe that this setup may actually work. Quickly, she shoved her feelings down knowing it's not good to be so optimistic. Experiments almost never end up in success for the first time. She knew she should set up precautions for her own safety as the first test subject.

With the Talking Book glowing purple and floating above her hand, she used it as a medium and flowed energy around her. Without more effort into protecting herself, this was the best she could do in the case the whole experiment blew up.

"Alright, here I go," she breathed.

Stepping on the flower talisman, she forced youki into her Talking Book and then down to her feet, activating the talisman. When setting it up, she thought of the principle of transportation according to the book she read and chose light as a medium since it was easiest. Closing her eyes, she felt the ground below her radiating with heat and warming her from the bottom to the top. In a flash of light to the spectators, she disappeared instantly with sparkling bubbles floating from where she stood.

It was blinding only for a few seconds before the rest of her friends looked to the yellow barrier in hope that their friend would be there.

Sure enough, when Ruby opened her eyes, she widened them in surprise to sense a difference in her position. Finding a yellow tint to her surroundings, it took another second for her mind to click that the teleportation was a success…at least one way.

"Well…that was anticlimactic," Mizore hummed though with a smile, it was clear she was happy to see her witch friend safe.

Before the witch could get excited like her friends, she shook away her approaching feelings. She only got one way done so she performed the same steps, channeling her energy to the flower talisman again in hopes to escape. Luckily, if it failed here, she could dismiss the barrier and it wouldn't be a complete failure. One-way teleportation was a success in itself.

The same thing occurred as before when entering the barrier. She now stood outside in the same spot she was before starting the experiment.

Nodding with a light smile, she felt proud that her studies so far within the headmaster's library paid off. Perhaps Mikogami knew that this was likely to be a success and only wanted her to confirm since he didn't have the time. Either way, Ruby was glad and she knew she had to prepare to increase the scope of the experiment the next time.

"Yukari, you can dispell the barrier now. I think next time, I'll be able to start the next trial on my own," she instructed.

Yukari was equally excited over the results and brimmed with admiration for her older sister.

"Right!" she exclaimed, moving in closer to dispel the barrier with her wand.

"What a waste of time," Moka whispered under her breath, her lips curling in disappointment. Tsukune could easily hear her dismay at the outcome and glanced at the vampire incredulously. Perhaps she only meant for Tsukune to hear her complaint but he couldn't help but defend Ruby and the results more positively.

"Come on, we should be glad that everything worked out fine-"

"Ah!"

Ruby flinched and everyone turned their heads to Yukari who remained frozen, her eyes widening as her wand and the barrier in front of her was being surrounded by crackles of electricity as if it were shorting out.

Ruby's mind worked quickly, wondering what was going on. Why wasn't Yukari able to dispell the barrier she helped set up?

Her eyes lowered to the flower talisman which was also fizzing with small pops of electricity. Then, she immediately understood a problem with the setup of the experiment and less with the results.

Damn.

There was no time to think about it further though. Anyone could see that the talismans were under pressure and would inevitably explode.

"Move, Yukari!" Ruby shouted, pushing herself towards the younger witch who was a few seconds too slow to recognize that she needed to drop her wand and simply run.

Only a couple meters apart from Yukari, Ruby instinctively let herself partially transform, sprouting large raven wings from her back to help shield herself and Yukari from the impending blow.

Yukari dropped her wand as she approached and started running towards her friends, but neither she nor Ruby would make it at their pace as the barrier started to fill with light and crackle more intensely. If Ruby hadn't moved towards the smaller witch, she could have saved herself, but Yukari may not have escaped at the rate she started to run.

It could be that if it does explode, they would only get harmed with a scratch or two, except somehow the experiment was growing with energy!

Only thinking about protecting her little sister and fellow witch, Ruby did the only thing she could think of to ensure Yukari was safe. Lowering herself and twisting her hips, she let one of her wings pull back and then snap forward. Her wings extended past her, pushing a gust of wind at Yukari to blast her little body off the ground, closer to her friends.

Stumbling, Yukari felt surprised at the unexpected push but refused to let herself fall. Her panic rose at the thought of Ruby. She turned around to see her older sister was showing a relieved smile for a split second.

Mizore moved in fast, her hands encasing itself in ice and into icy claws. She extended them to freeze the talismans with icicles that blasted out of her arms.

The older witch didn't wait to see if the Yuki-Onna would have any effect. She started running, but then the yellow barrier broke, a bright white light filled the area and enveloping the witch.

Despite the worry for their friend, nobody could help but shield their eyes from the white light until it slowly diminished.

Ruby's footsteps never entered anyone's hearing range and opening their eyes, they only saw talismans burning away under fire. It was then, a dreadful hammer hit everyone in the stomach as they stared in silence.


	2. Dathomir

Ruby opened her eyes, her vision blurry. Stumbling forward, she stamped a foot hard to prevent herself from falling. She closed her eyes again and her brow ridges tighten as she tried to rid herself of the dizziness she was feeling.

After a few seconds of silence and an cool breeze brushing through her hair, she reopened her eyes. The unsteady sensation disappeared and her vision became clearer. Surprise filled her as she saw a large forest of pine and evergreen trees in front of her.

She held her breath for a moment, then rotated around in silence. Fields of mountains, lakes, and rivers, all meshed with the forest in front of her. It appeared she was on some kind of cliff or hill to see the details of her setting.

The unexpected scenery didn't end there as she looked at the ground. She found herself on top of ceramic tiles, each about a square foot. Most of them were cracked with patches of moss and grass slipping wherever it could.

From behind her, an archway three meters tall remained. Like the broken tiles beneath her, the archway was cracked in areas and overtaken by more moss and vines. If she wasn't so close, it would have probably blended in with the scenery.

' _Some kind of…ruin?_ ' she thought, beginning to wonder where she ended up.

Ruby closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, taking a deep breath. The air was rich and so was the magical energy around. Given the lush vegetation, it was no surprise.

"Okay," she spoke to herself and tried to smile. "I'm teleported somewhere on the planet, but I'm not dead or disintegrated. Good."

She spoke out loud more to reassure herself, if anything.

If she was captured by the barrier blast and sent elsewhere, she figured she couldn't be too far from the academy. There wasn't much magical energy poured into the talisman to send her away like that. Of course, there also wasn't enough energy to cause such a serious malfunction of a simple experiment either. She had some ideas on the problems with the setup.

One was that the talismans, which were so supposed to have separate functions, were too close to each other. There could have been some disruption between the flower and the barrier formations which allowed magical energy to slip out. That would explain why Yukari wasn't able to dispel the barrier since it had unanticipated links that couldn't be removed.

It was only able to hold together for a short time which would explain why she was able to perform one round of teleporation in and out of the barrier. Her entrance and exit may have accelerated the leak between the two formations though.

There was only one aspect of the experiment that she couldn't understand. The talismans should have only used as much magical energy that had been put into it. Instead, it felt like it was growing in the magical power which should have been impossible. The talismans weren't meant to hold so much energy, so they would fail. Where was the energy coming from? Could her teleportation give the setup more magical power? That didn't seem likely as she didn't feel any fatigue.

Sighing and putting away the big question, she surveyed her surroundings with a frown.

' _Maybe the others were teleported away as well…_ '

With that thought, she tried calling their names, cupping her hands over her mouth to help amplify her voice.

"Tsukune! Moka!" she shouted, allowing her voice to travel, then waited.

Nobody answered except her own voice. She continued with the rest of her friends' names.

"Yukari! Kurumu! Mizore!"

Again, nobody answered. She called out again three times before she gave up for the time being. There may still be a chance they separated farther from her.

It could also be that only she was teleported and they were at the academy. If that was the case, she should feel happy and sad. Happy because her efforts to ensure everyone's safety, especially Yukari wasn't in vain. Sad because she wasn't able to save herself.

Regardless, she needed to find _someone_ if it turned out she teleported far from the academy. She didn't want to say unlikely, but if she was in a different continent of the world, she would need directions and some idea on how to travel back.

With her wings having dispersed after her transport, she regrew them back and flapped into the sky so she could get a better view of the area. To her surprise, she found herself able to lift off much easier than before and felt a little lighter too. Could the accidental teleportation affect her in other areas?

She decided not to dwell on that point for now as it scared her. Instead, she scanned across the rich green habitat to get more of an idea of her surroundings. She felt disappointed to see a lack of cities or even a small village nearby. There weren't any pathways or man-made roads either.

It may not be conclusive, but the next best thing would be to follow the rivers away from the mountains. To that point, she lowered in altitude and flew in silent, listening to the sounds of the water rushing below her.

* * *

After a half-hour of flight, Ruby heard an unsettling roar coming from below. Since this was the wilderness, it would have to have its share of animals. She would have ignored it if it weren't for the visible shaking and falling off trees. She felt she had no choice but to investigate if only to get an idea of where she may be at. While she wasn't an animal expert by any means, she knew that something large enough to shake trees was unlikely to live in such a crowded habitat.

As she descended, the saw the tree shaking stop and grew wary. Could it have sensed her approach? She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should forget and continue on her way, but curiosity got the better of her.

Descending closer but not directly above where she saw the trees stop shaking, she maintained her position a little above the tip of the trees.

Low growls and rumblings entered her ears. Through the thick leaves, she could have sworn she saw something brown intermingle between the branches. Feeling an impending danger if she moved any closer, she decided to elevate. Before she could though, a howling beast finally took the chance to lurch at her as if waiting for her to come close.

Ruby gasped as the brown beast made itself known, crushing a couple of trees on its way towards her. Using its large arms, it seized her body before she could even think about escaping. If it weren't for the unexpected beast's size and unfamiliar appearance, she would have been able to escape before the beast could even reach her, but she hadn't expected a literal monster to pop out.

The witch let out a grunt as the beast squeezed a little and then she gasped, the sensation of her pain turning into a bit of pleasure. The beast couldn't have known that this girl was actually enjoying its grasp!

Though she was being squeezed, Ruby focused herself to get a good look at the monster before her. It had a hideous flat face with small black eyes and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. Compared to its muscular and long arms, the beast actually had stubby legs. It didn't appear to be a fast runner, that was certain.

What confused the witch was this creature was something she had never seen before or read about! She had studied all sorts of demonic beasts at the academy and nothing matched the description of this predator. Despite that, she couldn't help but chuckle under her decreasing breath.

"Sorry, I'd rather not be squeezed by you anymore!"

She'd rather be squeezed by Tsukune instead, but she wasn't going to daydream at this critical point.

Based on the monster's ravenous hunger and low growls, she didn't expect the monster to understand nor was she planning on making small chat with it.

With her Talking Book still in her pouch, she channeled herself with it. Within a second, she transformed herself into a small raven that cawed out, escaping the monster's grasp in surprise.

Although the beast couldn't show much emotions on its ugly face, it was downright confused. Only when she was at a safe distance did Ruby transform back, leaving her raven wings flapping loudly behind her.

The beast raised its large head towards the sky where the witch floated and howled madly into the air, recognizing its prey had somehow escaped. Luckily, it had already caught the raven woman's scent and stared up at her menacingly, planning to wait and chase after her wherever she went.

Of course, Ruby had no intentions of being caught again by that monster nor risk it following her either. She pursued her lips for a moment, now having time to plan her course of actions. Based on the beast stubbornly marking her as its next meal when it could have moved on, it's low intelligence was a given. If there were any more beasts like it, then she may have to encounter them as well.

She had to try to kill it to ensure her own safety and measure her chances with future beasts like it. She would think about why she encountered such strange monsters later. For now, she would make it known that she is not so easy prey.

Her Talking Book slipped out of her pouch and floated by her side. She brought out one paper talisman from her other pouch. Thankfully when she teleported, her belongings remained on her. She might have been able to do without her talismans but if her spell book had been lost, she wouldn't dare think of how she'd survive in this forest.

Flinging the talisman towards the beast, it glowed brightly in front of its face before detonating. A small explosion rang through the forest and caused some birds nearby to flee in terror.

Ruby frowned, recognizing that such a minor explosion wouldn't bring the large beast down. Within the rising smoke, the beast pushed through it all and it howled at the witch, angrier that it had felt before. Its face was only chared and Ruby learned that she'd be wasting her talismans if she tried to attack in the same manner. If her simple talisman bomb couldn't even damage its hide, then there was a chance that bullets wouldn't be able to pierce either. That eliminated any chance of attacking up close and using her feather blades to pierce through unless she tried to find its weakest point.

"Of all the beasts…" she began muttering under her breath, unhappy with what she had to deal with. The only consolation is that they didn't seem to be that bright. Even though it had no chance of reaching her and even got an explosion on its face, it still wanted to eat her.

Well, if it was hungry, it would have its meal. Since its mouth was wider than her own body, enough to engulf her whole, she would use that to destroy it from the inside. If that didn't work, she'd run. No sense in wasting any more time than necessary.

"Round two," she declared, flipping out two more talismans and channeling her energy into them. After a few seconds of whispering an incantation, she flung them towards the raging beast. This time, the talismans glowed midway from entering the forest and transformed into two ravens. The birds dived towards the monster according to its master's will and then circled around the beast. The monster grew annoyed and tried batting away the annoying ravens that was disrupting its potential meal.

When the ravens found an opening to its mouth, they zipped past its slow movements and into the maw, causing the beast to close its mouth in surprise. When they were inside of the beast's gut, Ruby detonated them like before.

The beast groaned, a small whimper escaping from its body before the muffled sounds of the ravens exploding could be heard within its body. The beast stumbled forward, unaware that its unexpected bird meal would be its last. With its organs completely battered and in heated disarray, it fell to its knees and crashed forward, tumbling a tree across from it. There was no last breath for the beast except black smoke rising from its throat and into the air.

Ruby remained still for a moment, wanting to make sure the breast didn't unexpectedly recover but it was clear it wasn't going to move an inch. It's internals were mush.

Taking a deep breath, she found her body stiffen from the strength of the monster's claws and her own apprehension. She grimaced and stretched her arms and legs, letting herself relax as much as possible. She made a mental note that if she ever had to camp out, she would have to lay traps, at least to alert her if something approached. Hopefully, she'd find suitable shelter before the night arrived.

Leaving the smoking corpse, she continued her path along the river in hopes of finding someone or a shelter. Having no water on hand though, she had to descend to the river on occasion to get her fill.

Luckily, she lived in the plains and mountains with Lady Oyakata almost all her life, so the wilderness was nearly second-nature to her. She remembered how she and her former master always had fresh water to drink from and how she would fill up countless of buckets when she was young. The memory made her smile as she cupped her hands, tasting a little to ensure that it was okay before filling herself modestly.

Water was definitely not a problem and she was certain she could find berries and other fruits when it was time to fill her stomach. She didn't want to perform any gathering though until the sun started to set. If she found a proper shelter early though, she decided she would stop her flying immediately and rest. It wasn't worth the risk of ignoring anything that she may not find again.

If she wanted though, she realized she could fly for longer than normal. It wasn't anything to do with her own abilities, but the land had a rich source of energy. It was almost unusual as such a land would be overflowing with people like her.

It did make her wonder more about why she ended up in this place. The unfamiliar brown beasts and high-density energy all made her question whether she was actually on Earth.

A fear started to creep into her stomach as she considered the possibility of teleporting into another dimension. It was certainly possible, if not difficult. She remembered when she brought Tsukune into a dimension called Paradise so she could help him control his vampire powers. If she recalled, that dimension existed as a sort of prison for monsters that are too dangerous to be left on Earth.

She paused.

Could she be in Paradise?

She never really explored the dimension and only focused on helping Tsukune. Who knew how large the dimension was, but if she was in Paradise, then she was in greater danger than she thought. There's no telling how many "extinct" monsters that were once on Earth and still alive here. Clearly, that large brown and ugly beast could be one of them.

' _Wait. I should be able to tell, right?_ ' she thought to herself.

She tried to remember something that would end the doubts, then it hit her. If this truly was Paradise, there would a large planet in the sky similar to Saturn! Why hadn't she looked up to check whether she's on Earth or not? It literally cannot be missed!

With a hopeful smile, she turned to face the sky, hoping to see something that would at least give her a hint on what to do next. To her disappointment, she saw no big looming planet…but something else.

Just as one can see the moon under a clear blue sky, she noticed an odd particularity that made her do a double-take. She blinked a few times, wondering if she was seeing double…no, quadruple…

Spread out before were four moons in the orbit of the planet, one of them close to disappearing in the horizon. Her mouth opened wide and she stared, stupefied at what this could mean.

The weight of her body, the strange brown creatures, four moons, and the unusual magical concentration. She was not on Earth or Paradise, but a planet similar to Earth. She could possibly be in a unexplored dimension as well!

The implications made her feel sick as she took in the world in a new unwanted light.

* * *

She encountered three similar brown beasts as she continued her travel close to the river. Her heart was sunken and she was also frustrated. One beast she killed in the same manner as the first one, death by internal damage. The second, she sensed approaching afar after catching her scent. She set up a trap of plant monsters to help discover the beast's weak points. The end result was that an obvious weakness around the neck. Finally, the third was eating another prey she had never seen. It was hard to tell, but it looked like some sort of blue dinosaur with black stripes.

Although it had seen her, it decided she wasn't worth chasing when it already had a meal. While that was good, she found herself worrying about other monsters she may encounter.

During her time of flight, she also thought long and hard about how to escape this unfamiliar planet. She had given up on seeing whether her friends were transported as the area to cover was simply too large. Plus, she couldn't feel an ounce of human or Youki life except for the native creatures which haven't been sentient so far. Now, she felt that she should only be concerned with herself and getting off.

' _What about that strange ruin with that archway?_ ' she thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

She felt a sudden regret that she did not try to examine it further, but to her credit, it was just an archway among broken tiles. There didn't seem to be anything special about it. What it did prove was that there _was_ sentient beings on this planet. Whether or not they continue to exist, Ruby didn't know. Still, teleporting there as an endpoint seemed rather suspicious and the witch wasn't going to discount anything that could provide a clue to going back home. It could be that there was more to the architecture than she dismissed.

Looking to the horizon from her back, she curled her lips as she saw the sun starting to set. She needed to look for food and find a suitable resting spot for the coming night. As much as she wanted to continue in hopes of finding some sort of civilization that didn't involve ruins, it would have to wait.

Descending back to the river, she placed a talisman on a tree which hummed as she transferred her energy and whispered the ancient language of witches to activate it. To help her navigate places of interest such as the river for water, she would use her talismans as beacons to help her navigate back. Speaking of which, she only had forty or fifty paper talismans on her. Eventually, she would need to craft more talismans to use. There were some spells she could perform without using an object to store energy; however, a witch's strength was producing numbers: Ravens, golems, plant monsters…you name it. Talismans were the basis of any real recipe or magical trap.

She sighed as she pulled up ten talismans. To use her limited time efficiently, she had to continue to waste some talismans, not only for beacons but also to help her search the area fast. She could create multiple ravens and scout through them to help with that. With that in mind, she whispered silently in her head as she tossed the ten talismans in the air which glowed and transformed into ravens, flapping like real birds.

"Go, search out the area for food like berries, beasts, and anything unusual," she instructed.

The birds cawed in acknowledgment and spread out. That left Ruby to wait and observe through the eyes of her ravens. Sitting on a large rock near the stream of water, she closed her eyes and focused, linking herself to the ravens that were weaving in and out of trees to find food for their master.

Ten minutes of patience, one of the crows discovered a bush of berries seemingly a kilometer towards the direction of some mountains. They looked like blueberries but were about as large as a pong ball. Just a few of those may be sufficient for her, but she had to make sure they were safe. Normally anything blue or purple would be considered safe, but that was on Earth. Here, the law of berries could be different. At the risk of poisoning her bird, she instructed mentally for the bird to taste one of it.

Luckily, the bird ate some, adding some magical life to its duration. It appeared that there was mostly similarities to the blueberry and overall, it seemed safe. The thought of eating something made her stomach growl in anticipation. While her birds would continue the search and alert her if there were any enemies, she sprouted her wings and took flight, traveling to the found bush.

Arriving there, she stored enough to fit into her pouch that contained her talismans and took a bite out of one, humming pleasantly over the taste. She was about to take another bite until she felt one of her ravens alert her.

Focusing on that bird to see through it, she raised her brows in surprise. The bird found some sort of temple, covered in vines and moss but provided a suitable shelter for the night. She noticed that the temple had the same colors and tiles around like the ruins she arrived at. It was clear this was also a ruin of the same civilization.

She willed the raven to go inside to check it out. The raven did so but as it approached, a screech pierced the raven and in extension, her ear. She winced and then her link to the raven was cut off.

"Shit…"

Ruby wasn't one to normally curse, but it was clear something attacked her raven just when it found a shelter. Her luck couldn't get any worse. Still, she couldn't ignore such a find. If anything, it told her that something was protecting the temple…or maybe it was just a coincidence?

Sighing, she placed another beacon talisman on a nearby tree so she could come back to this area for more oversized blueberries. In the meantime, she instructed the rest of the remaining ravens to position themselves before the temple. Whatever attacked her raven was something she had to be prepared to face as well.

Once again, she flew upward with her wings and headed over to the temple, two or three kilometers away. If she hadn't searched so low in the forest, she would have missed the temple which made her wonder how many similar archways or temples she passed. Her thoughts focused on what they could mean.

' _These temples could have some clue as to why I was teleported here,_ ' she thought. From the Book of Gateways she read, there was a basic principle that had to be adhered to - teleporting must involve two gateways.

So assuming she teleported to this planet before her setup failed, there had to be a gateway here to receive her presence. Under that assumption, it could only be related to that archway.

Yes, it had to be.

The only problem was that there was not any indication that the archway was active. It seemed like it was more for show than anything else; however, she couldn't find any other explanation. Assuming that there was more to it than it seemed, the next set of question was how to activate it and utilize it to get back to the academy. If she could travel to this unfamiliar place without establishing a link, the same must be backward.

As she contemplated these possibilities, she found herself quickly approaching her destination. Wary of the enemy that attacked her raven, she settled just before the temple and where her raven was attacked. The remnants of her talisman were nowhere to be seen and neither was the one which attacked it. This was clearly a different creature than the brown beasts and from the vision of the raven, everything happened in a split second so it had to be fast.

She wasn't going to move forward so soon. Unlike her first encounter with one of the planet's native creatures, she wouldn't let herself be caught or almost eaten this time.

"Hey! If you are going to attack me, go ahead!" the witch yelled.

Silence. That may have caught the attention of the brown beasts, but that wasn't going to be the case here.

Sighing in resignation, she pulled out yet another talisman and set it up as another raven. She let the raven try to fly again into the temple in front of her. As it approached the stairwell, the creature that attacked her first raven made itself known.

With a rumbling of the ground, a large worm-like creature sprouted out with no eyes, and protruding teeth. Just meters from her raven, it leaped at the bird with impressive extension. The bird was crushed under its teeth and then completely engulfed before it buried itself into the ground with a final shake of its tail.

Less than it was hungry, it seemed to be protecting the temple for some reason. It was clearly more intelligent than the other beasts she fought, but she didn't necessarily welcome the increase in challenge.

Thinking of her plan of action, she immediately discarded the idea of rising into the air. If the Ravens were any indication, even they couldn't instinctively escape the worm's maw due to its quick leap and burrow tactic. She had to face the creature head on and try to anticipate where it would pop out.

Her other option would be to find another sheltered area, but with daylight decreasing, she knew she had little time. Plus, she may be wasting a chance at information that could lie in this temple.

Taking a deep breath and flexing her wings into individual blades, she ran as fast as she could with three talismans in her hand. Already chanting as she ran, she prepared the talisman as simple bombs.

As if expecting her movement, the creature appeared much sooner in front of her, its maw wide as it lept straight at her. Ruby flung the talismans at it and rolled to the side, letting her magic guide the glowing papers straight.

Two detonated right in front of its head mid-air which didn't affect the creature, but one of the talismans did slip into the entrance of its maw.

With a burst of energy, the talisman exploded a little after passing its teeth. That caused the snake creature to screech in pain, fumbling across the ground. It was unable to burrow into the ground as it tried to recover from the heated pain inside its mouth. This gave the witch time to press on.

Finding that the creature's body was fully exposed to her, she decided to attempt to cut into its flesh. That turned out to be a bad move.

Even though the "feathers" on her wings were essentially sharp blades used to pierce her enemies, it only bounced off it's skin with sparks flying. Cursing her luck, Ruby tried to run faster but thanks to her actions, the worm knew where she was and curled around to attack!

"Damnit!" Ruby screamed, quickly rotating to meet the snake while her feet momentarily left the ground. Closing her wings, her feathered blades created a fence of blades in front of her to help protect her. The worm creature met her wings head-on and pushed her further off the ground.

Gritting her teeth, she was at the mercy of the snake creature's momentum. Using her wings prevented her engulfment, but, she didn't have the strength to stop the snake from crushing her body into the ground.

It appeared to plan exactly that as it lifted its passenger momentarily in the air using its extensible body. She knew she had to act fast and there was only one way to ensure she wasn't crushed: get eaten.

With less than a second and no time to regret, she unfolded her wings out into the worm's mouth to prevent its large jagged teeth from piercing her. The blades of her wings were able to cut a little into the gums, adding resistance to the worm's attempt to clamp down.

Widening the worm's maw with her wings, she raised her legs horizontally and pushed herself in, her wings softening and folding out as she slid down. The worm let out a roar as it was finally able to clamp down and burrow immediately into the ground without delay. The witch had escaped from being crushed in mere seconds.

To the worm, it was only aware that it had eliminated the trespasser. Unaware of movement within its guts, the worm continued its motions to burrow deeper into the ground, creating a new hole.

When the worm disappeared, silence remained for several seconds. It was only a matter of time when a small rumble shook around the temple grounds.

The worm screeched in agony!

Trying to escape from the pain, it jumped out of the ground, but it was already too late for the creature. One could see a quarter of its body at the tail-end blown away and a winged witch sliding out at the end.

Ruby rolled onto the ground just before the worm's impending crash into the nearby trees. Another rumble shook the temple grounds but also forest as it skidded and took down a few trees in its path. A low moan erupted from the worm as it lied still, dying.

Ruby didn't feel the least sorry as she pushed herself off the ground, covered in saliva and the orange blood of the worm. She grimaced in disgust and checked to see if she was damaged in any way. Exploding the internals of the worm was a risky move with herself inside of it. When she pulled out her talisman, letting it fall deeper into the worm and detonate, it could have engulfed her as well. Luckily, the explosion broke the worm apart as it was moving, leaving the ground to absorb most of the impact.

Aside from some minor scratches and aching around her shoulders from overusing her wings, she was fine. Her biggest problem was being covered in the worm's juices.

Not even looking at the dying worm behind her, she stumbled forward a bit before she shook off the worm juices as much as she could. Her eyes were completely dead, showing how utterly sick and humiliated she felt from having to slide into that creature.

It's one thing to enjoy a bit of punishment every now and then, much to her shame. She could not enjoy the feel of that worm though. Even she had her limits.

If she could cry, she would, but she felt more relief of getting out alive. She told herself she'd cry later once she was in the temple and safe.

Still wary of yet another fight, she once again created another raven and had it fly into the temple ahead of her. This time, the raven was able to enter the darkness of the entrance without a problem and she could still feel her link to the talisman. Sight may be a problem though, so she used her Talking Book as a source of illumination. Then, she cautiously entered the temple, her body dripping with the worm's liquid. Her spellbook lit up a good meter or two in front of her and she paid close attention to the walls in case there was any door or separate hallway.

What seemed like hours were only minutes treading through a linear path with nothing really special to note. There were some symbols stretching the walls near the ceiling, but Ruby couldn't make them out. They certainly weren't Japanese or English letters, that's for sure. As expected of an alien planet, the language could be one hill to climb if she was to sort her situation out.

With her raven far out ahead of her, flying easily through the corridor, it stopped when it saw a room with strange lights. Of course, the raven didn't have any source of illumination so she told it to halt. With no apparent threats on the way there, she allowed herself a to run a little. A strange hope in her heart that something good would come out of those strange lights. If there was any consolation for defeating the worm, she wanted there to be.

She eventually reached her raven's position and stopped short, letting the light of her book fill the room purple. Without a word, she dismissed the raven and had it turn back into a talisman she could use next time.

Approaching the strange lights, she found them actually part of a strange machine attached to a wall, blinking. It looked like an oversized keyboard console with a strange circular lens in the middle, splitting the various blinking lights. Her first question was how could this machine still be powered, but then she felt an advanced circuit of magic beneath, fueled by the overflowing magic outside.

Here, she thought that whoever founded these ruins were primitive, but it appeared that wasn't the case?

Unsure what to do, Ruby pressed one of the blinking lights. When she did, all the lights on the consoled flicked off. She panicked, wondering if she did something wrong until the lens in the middle started to glow. A blue-tinted projection of a small hooded being was emitted from the lens.

"…"

The projection started to speak, but it was in a language that was unfamiliar to Ruby. It took a couple of seconds of admiring the strange technology before she realized that the person projected was waiting for her. That took her by surprise.

"Can you understand me?"

"…"

Ruby frowned. The excitement she was feeling moments ago disappeared. Of course, even with advanced alien technology, her language wouldn't be recognized anyways. She decided to try English, for the hell of it.

"Unlikely, but can you understand me like this?" she switched language, speaking decently enough.

"Very likely. Basic is understood."

Ruby jumped, then quickly recollected herself, pointing with a finger at herself in astonishment. One of her hands gripped the edge of the console tightly.

"You…can understand English!?"

"You are speaking in Basic, not the language you call English," the hooded hologram corrected in a deep male voice. It then pulled down his hood to reveal a flat-faced alien with white eyes, black stripes alongside its bald and squarish head, and protruding brow ridge. For a projection that was stopping mid-air, it was impressively detailed.

Ignoring the fact that somehow, English was already recognized as a different term, she continued in "Basic".

"Who…no, what are you?" Ruby asked, pausing a moment before she changed her question.

"I am a console to this Star Temple, acting as a security management and warning system before the Star Chamber and Infinity Gates," it answered.

Ruby was taken aback, not expecting that answer. It only brought a whole slew of new questions. "I…okay. Well, I meant your projection?"

The console now understood her real question. "The image I am projecting and representing is a Kwa, the creators of the Infinity Gate."

Ruby smiled, feeling like crying in happiness now that she is actually able to talk with someone…or something, in this case. It wasn't organic based on the way it speaks, but she wasn't going to complain. Already, it was giving her terms she was hearing for the first time, but she wanted to start off small and work her way up.

"Okay then, where are the creators?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"The Kwa is no more, having devolved into lesser beings called Kwi over many generations," it answered and transformed itself to show the current state of the Kwa, a dinosaur looking animal with the flat head of its ancestors as well as the black stripes.

Ruby widened her eyes as she recalled the third brown beast she encountered was actually munching on this creature. They really had devolved into simple prey?

Speaking of which, she wanted to know what those brown beasts and the worms were called.

"I've encountered these large brown beasts with long arms and stubby legs and the worm before this temple. What are they called?"

"The large beasts are called Rancors. The worms are known specifically as Whuffa worms. The Whuffa worms were set by the Kwa to guard over temples such as the one we are in. Rancors are a common predator on this planet and currently, the dominant species."

' _They are excellent guardians, all right,_ ' Ruby thought bitterly about her recent fight with the worm. Still, it was all worth it to come to this place now.

"What is this planet is called?" she asked, determined to get all the answers she needed to help her survive and get back home.

The console didn't judge the witch for her lack of knowledge and only answered for what it knew.

"This planet is called Dathomir."

"Dathomir…" Ruby repeated, looking down for a moment in contemplation. She then looked back up to the hologram which had returned to its Kwa representation. She was starting to piece everything together and it made sense considering the state of the ruins. She returned to the topic of her arrival and how to get back. The term, Infinity Gate did not slip by her.

"You mentioned Infinity Gate. Can you tell me more about them?"

"The Infinity Gates were designed to harness the _power of the cosmos_. Through it, they would allow one to travel across the galaxy and explore the unknown."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. "Anywhere? Wouldn't you need two preexisting gates to travel?"

"Through the _power of the cosmos_ , the link between life and planets has been established for millennia. The Kwa learned to harness that for travel."

"That…"

Ruby wasn't even sure where to begin. She had thought that her travel to this planet by accident occurred because they had their own gates, but now she was hearing that it was possible to travel anywhere as long as one knew the link. One gateway was all that was needed?

Ruby couldn't grasp this answer and perhaps it was because she didn't understand what this 'power of the cosmos' meant.

"Can you clarify what you mean by 'power of the cosmos'?" she asked.

For the first time, the console didn't give her an immediate answer. Perhaps she set herself up to listen to a long explanation that she would end up regretting. Luckily, the console seemed to put into the simplest version.

"…It is the energy that travels through all life."

Ruby remained still for a moment, absorbing this unique definition. In her own mind, the best analogy for this would be that every lifeform is a gateway in itself, yet she knew that it was far more complicated than that.

Sighing, she continued her questions, this time detailing her own situation in hopes that the console could help her.

"I am…not from around here. I don't know if I'm from a different dimension or just from a different galaxy, but I need to get back home. Can I use the Infinity Gate's power to travel?"

"That is not possible. The Kwa has sealed the each Star Chamber on this planet which holds the Infinity Gate."

Ruby frowned but didn't give up. "When I was teleported here, I arrived at a place that looked to have an archway standing. Was that an Infinity Gate?"

Again, the console didn't answer immediately as if searching for the information. It gave the best possible assumption.

"Very likely, a prototype gateway that was not dismantled and left forgotten."

The coincidence of starting off with an experiment and ending in a ruined experiment was not lost on the witch. Still, her presence meant the prototype could work, despite its state. If she couldn't gain access to the Star Chamber, then she could perform the next best thing and try to understand the Infinity Gate in order to use it to get back home.

Well, that was easier said than done.

For now, she would settle in this temple as her main base and use this security console as her knowledge base. Speaking of which, she was curious to know how the console managed security.

"You referred yourself as a security management console. What do you mean?"

"My primary function is to manage the temple defenses and traps to prevent intruders."

She froze, wondering how she arrived at the temple with ease. The only defense she had to break was the Whuffa worm. Carefully, she asked again.

"So…um, am I an intruder?"

"Threat level is unconfirmed. Your presence here is undeniable, but you lack insufficient intent to enable traps. Attempts to forcefully access the chamber will be met with intolerance."

The witch sweated a little as she smiled crookedly. "I…see. Well, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for giving me a chance, I guess."

The console did not reply to her and only hummed. Clearing her throat, Ruby pressed on.

"So…is there any way I can gain permission to use these gates?"

"Negative," it replied immediately, "…Only the Kwa may provide permission."

"…but you said they are all gone or devolved," Ruby recalled, growing worried.

"Records show that there may be Kwa who migrated to other planets. Last known settlements were Tython and Lehon."

Ruby widened her eyes, some hope dripping into her heart again. If she could find these creatures, they could help her! The only problem was…

"…these settlements…are they planets?" she asked, warily.

"Affirmative."

The hope that was filling heart just descended. At the very least, she had a goal but she may not be able to find anything here on Dathomir. She had to figure out how to get off this planet.

She started pursuing alternatives. Since the prototype remained and there may be others that are out in the open, could she at least _try_ to build one? The very thought seemed to laugh at her, but she wasn't going to block any avenues.

"Can you teach me how to build an Infinity gate…or utilize this 'power of the cosmos'?"

"Negative. This console was not entrusted with such information. Only the Kwa has the specific knowledge if they wish to share."

Figures.

With a heavy sigh, she wouldn't let her saliva-covered body ruin her day. She made great progress just coming here and it's all thanks to the Kwa leaving at least something useful to help guide her.

Though, she would have to wash real soon. Unfortunately, that would have to come tomorrow. Although it was dark within the temple, her connection to her ravens told her that it was equally dark outside.

Not willing to risk encountering any more creatures, she finalized her plans to sleep in the temple. At the very least, she would have this console who she could talk to.

"I'll be sleeping around here tonight if you don't mind?"

The console hummed, not responding. She shrugged and then moved to a corner, letting her book remain glowing so she wasn't completely in the dark. Not far from the console which was still staring at her, she wondered how the Kwa degenerated into such creatures and why they were wiped out. She decided to ask before she attempted to sleep.

"Why were the Kwa wiped out around here?"

The console buzzed for a moment and then the holographic being began explaining the history, in brief, perhaps to save its own computing resources.

"The Kwa were hunted by species called the Rakata. Originally, the Kwa shared their knowledge with them, but many years, the Rakata had begun to conquer worlds and enslave other species thanks to the advanced technology and knowledge provided to them. When they attempted to take over the Kwa and the Infinity Gates, the creators sealed temples and destroyed the gates wherever they could."

Ruby smiled sadly. She could see that the Kwa had every good intention, but it backfired on them. In some ways, it was just like how witches centuries ago tried to expand their teachings, but humanity rejected their teachings and went on a purge to destroy them.

The only difference was that a large part of humanity rejected her ancestor's offerings, but these Rakata accepted them and turned against their benefactors. Would that mean conflict would have arisen whether they taught them or not?

Ruby contemplated on this as she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the dusty wall. Although it was difficult to sleep upright, she didn't want to try sleeping on the hard ground. Slowly but surely, she fell asleep with three of the four moons illuminating the temple in peace.


	3. Flora Tactics

Beginning Notes:

Contains some references to the book, The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance

* * *

" _Glory to the Infinite Empire!_ "

Aliens spread across a damaged city roared in unison. They were red, grey, and blue-skinned people with heads shaped like thin cones. Almost like a hammerhead shark, they had sharp pointed teeth with eyes spread apart from the middle of their head. They wore metal plates of armor and carried a long spear, half of which was glowing with hot energy. These were the Rakata.

Fighting against them in unison but too far spread apart from each other were the Kwa. They were cloaked in purple robes and only fought the Rakata with their telekinetic abilities.

The city was once filled with impressive stone and metal buildings that stood tall. Now there were cuts and burns caused by the blades of the Rakata along walls, sometimes with blood. Thanks to the Kwa, there were pieces of buildings ripped apart and large buildings completely toppled over.

Through the battle, there were countless of dead from both Kwa and Rakata. It was easy to see that despite the Kwa having superior connection to the "Power of the Cosmos", the Rakata had numbers and the limited Kwa were unable to defend against their enemies.

They knew they were fighting a losing battle. In the home world of their greedy enemies, they had the advantage and thrived in dark power that filled the planet. Yet, the Kwa did not intend to destroy their enemies. While that would have been best, they were more concerned about the Infinity Gate they had once gifted.

Now, they could not afford to see their prized advancement being used for the Rakata's quest to rule the galaxy and enslave all others. From a once primitive tribe to a mighty empire, it was all because of their bestowing of knowledge. They failed to see the darkness that flowed through the people and had to cut them off while they could…or die trying.

Closer to the Infinity Gate that laid in a large temple, there was an older male Kwa with wrinkles that adorned his body. Across from him stood a deep red Rakata with a scar on his head. Respectively, they were known as Sa'wa and Tan'ay, the strongest of their people. They breathed hard before the immense gate which sparkled with energy and power. Both of them had been fighting for a while as the carnage of the city rages on. Yet, the fact that they were the only two aliens standing in the temple while others around laid dead proved their tenacity.

"Your kind is no longer at the peak of this galaxy or this world! We have no reason to hold you as our benefactors either. The strong lives and the weak submit or die! Your precious gates will belong to us now!" Tan'ay roared, his eyes bloodshot and his body surrounded by dark energy.

"You talk too much," Sa'wa spat, his body hunched but he did not quiver like an old man in the slightest. His disgust with the mad Rakata species had already reached its limit and he'd gladly fall as long as the gate was destroyed.

Using the "Power of the Cosmos", he lifted a broken support column that had smashed some soldiers, then hurled it at the muscular alien. This certainly wasn't the first time he threw something at the Rakata and he didn't see it affecting him either.

As expected, Tan'ay didn't flinch and instead snarled in annoyance. Not even glancing at the incoming pillar while running towards the old man, he extended his own hand and used similar telekinetic power. The column slowed in momentum, giving him enough time to split it with his blade.

Seeing that the monstrous alien wasn't going to slow down in his brutish tactics, Sa'wa snorted. To further try to impede him, he stomped on the ground, producing a powerful wave spreading beneath him and his foe. The ground splintered and sharp edges of rocks pushed out.

Tan'ay howled as he took up the challenge, jumping into the air and dodging the spikes of rock and debris. With his energy weapon raised, he easily closed the gap between him and the Kwa.

Sa'wa dodged to the side and one could see him growing increasingly tired of this battle. While he could keep up with young warriors of his people, his patience had decreased over his long years of life. Joining the battle was necessary though as he was one of the few people who were strong enough to destroy a gate.

Not allowing the Kwa to gain distance, Tan'ay pushed out his hand towards him and lightning escaped from his fingers. Sa'wa was forced to stop his movements in order to prevent himself from being fried. With his own hands out as if he was holding a ball, a dim blue light emerged in between where all the lightning converged, growing brighter as it absorbed more of the dark energy the Rakata reveled in.

Tan'ay growled and stop his lightning barrage, but his distant eyes widened when he saw the Kwa smirk. Instead of throwing the built up dark energy back at him, Sa'wa turned towards the Infinity Gate and unleashed his own attack into the gate's void.

"No!"

The Rakata ran at the Kwa, his energy blade ready to pierce him before he could damage the very gate that had enabled his people's growth. Even though he didn't think his own amount of dark power would cause the destruction of the gate, he knew Sa'wa wouldn't aim at the gate if he didn't have something planned.

Indeed, Sa'wa didn't just use the built-up energy of his enemy, he poured as much as he could from the "Power of the Cosmos", sending it straight into the gate. Acting as an agent to deactivate the gate, it sped towards it like a magnet, fizzling with electricity.

Once it reached the gate, there was a loud blast as the energy exploded out, flashing a white light across the temple and enveloping everyone.

As the light faded, the power of the gate disappeared leaving only an archway that would lead to nothing but disappointment. Sa'wa had disrupted the flow of the gate using the opportunity that the Rakata gave him, now his mission was complete.

Sa'wa smiled, his mind at ease even though the Rakata had continued the plunge towards him in desperation. He had no time to defend himself nor did he want to. There was no escaping this planet now.

Doubling over as Tan'ay pierced through his abdomen, Sa'wa stared into the eyes of his enemy who showed no sign of victory on his face. He let out a short chuckle, then a cough of blood spilled over the red alien's face. The Rakata only grimaced in return as he glared into the mocking eyes of his enemy.

"Enjoy…your conquest…while it lasts," Sa'wa managed through his decreasing breath, smiling.

Tan'ay growled, his face twisted but knowing the old man was dying, he pulled out his spear and let him fall to the ground. There was no point in wasting his time with the old man.

Not looking at the Kwa, he stared back at the now hollow archway. The deaths of many more of the blue aliens could be heard outside of the temple and Tan'ay knew that it was over for them. Still, while the deactivation of the gate was a setback, he knew it wouldn't stop them on their conquest to grow.

Gripping the handle of his spear, he roared out loud, both in anger and victory over what was to come.

* * *

"Ah!"

Ruby gasped, her head pulling from her slumped sleep against the ruined wall. Her heart was racing and her arms were visibly sweating.

Staring straight ahead with her eyes widened, she slowly relaxed as her mind recognized the war-filled battlefield as a dream. She was pulled out of the dream just before she could see it all end, but she didn't need to finish to know what happened.

' _Dream?_ ' she questioned and then her eyes narrow in denial, '…No, that wasn't a dream. Everything was so…'

…vivid. Especially with the scene of the Rakata and older Kwa fighting to the death. If felt like she was actually there, feeling the intensity of the battle and furthermore the intentions of the old man Kwa radiating within her. He sacrificed himself to destroy the very Infinity Gate they thought they could trust the Rakata with. Instead, they used it to conquer worlds and wanted the knowledge of its power to expand their increasing empire.

What could this mean though? She could see first hand that the Kwa had their own magic and so did the Rakata. It was very different than the magic she used and more like telekinesis which she could understand in some ways. The biggest difference of telekinesis that she had seen on Earth is that it involved a person's own energy called Youki. How it was used in her dream seemed different though.

' _The Power of the Cosmos, huh…_ ' she thought, her mind reflecting.

Technically speaking, wasn't she using that when channeling her magic? Could the abundant energy around Dathomir be the same that the Kwa used?

Perhaps…but it was hardly the same application, that's for sure. Everyone was wired differently. The energy someone channels could produce a different outcome than another.

It was a fascinating concept that the witch could think forever on. Yet, she felt overthinking the dream and what she saw wouldn't be a productive use of her time.

The odor of the Whuffa worm she killed earlier also brought her back to the reality that she needed a bath. Grunting, she stood up stretched her back and arms. She then grabbed her belongings and took a bite out of one massive blueberry in her pouch.

Looking at the console, she saw that it was still humming and lighting up around its various keys, but the hologram was no longer being projected. She was grateful the console didn't activate the traps while she was sleeping. How exactly could it determine she wasn't a threat? Since her goal was getting back to the academy, wasn't she a risk if it didn't want her to use the Infinity gate?

Well, perhaps she'd ask later. For now, it was time to head back to the river and wash. She focused on the Ravens that remained watch over the night. They were still there and given the way she hadn't woken abruptly in the middle of her dream, she figured there were no threats…yet.

Calling on one of them, she gave the order mentally in her mind to search for other kinds of fruits or even something similar to a coconut on this planet. Water would help remove the stickiness, but she badly wanted to reduce the odor of the worm.

* * *

After a while of searching, she found there wasn't anything like a coconut nearby. Certainly, something like a coconut would have been preferable since she could use the inner flesh as a scrubbing material. Even if something similar did exist, it was probably unlikely to grow in the cool temperatures of the thick forest. There may be tropical jungles that had more rain where it could grow, but she wasn't going to explore.

Her ravens did bring her to some interesting fruits, notably a large red grapefruit. It was as big as her head as expected from the low gravity and high oxygen level. If she thought about it, she was basically in the world of the Triassic period. Back then, everything was big too. It also reminded her of the dangers of remaining in such a period. She couldn't underestimate her surroundings, even if she survived the first day.

Splitting open the grapefruit by slicing it with afeather-blade from her wings, she found that it was surprisingly sweet. Tasting a small piece of it, she was unable to help grin at the taste which she could compare to pineapple. Only a few seconds later after she swallowed, her eyes widened as she felt a crackle around her tongue. It didn't hurt at all, but it was surprising.

She was almost certain the fruit was still safe, but a small part of her worried whether she made a grave mistake. Despite her concerns, she recognized it was the only thing she found that could fight against the smell of Whuffa worm. That was motivation enough, so she took off her corset and skirt.

Dipping herself into the cold water, she started washing away the stickiness of the worm using the current while scrubbing herself with half of the grapefruit, tightly cupped in her hand.

Meanwhile, she had her ravens pick up her clothes and wash them as well. Her ravens supported each other and if anyone saw, they would be surprised by the logistics. Ruby could credit for that thanks to her excellent usage of ravens over many years of practice.

After a good thirty minutes of intense scrubbing, her body was clean as if she had never faced the Whuffa worm. She didn't need the honor either. The only thing lingered was the sweet pineapple-like scent. Hopefully, it wouldn't backfire on her and cause predators to come after her.

Her articles were left on a branch by the birds which she instructed to scout the area to ensure there wasn't any unexpected visitor. The last thing she needed is to have animals watching her while she bathed. While she may be complacent in a little humiliation, it's not something she would want to encourage.

She denied in her mind she would be one who would get thrilled by the humiliation of being naked and stared at intensely. If it were someone like Tsukune on the other hand…

Looking blankly ahead with misty eyes for a brief moment, she slapped both of her cheeks with her hands. She chastised herself for daydreaming too easily in a hostile environment. It's only been a day by herself. She couldn't be losing her mind already?

Her eyes lowered in shame as she found herself unable to deny that she was at least lonely. She always had someone by her side: Her parents who took care of her when she was little, Lady Oyakata who supported her and trained her, and then her friends who continued to support and fight with her. There was at least one person to admire or look up to, but right now, she knew she could only rely on herself.

' _Get it together, Ruby. Some rancors, crazy ancient alien wars, Whuffa worms, and you already risk dying alone on this planet,_ ' she attacked herself, then moved to put on her semi-dry clothes. She didn't mind them being a little wet as her travels in the air would surely dry them out.

After slipping on her usual attire, she narrowed her eyes towards the sun, squinting to see how much daylight she had. She could either go back to the temple and try to get more questions out of the console or explore further, hopefully to find more information on how to gain access to these Infinity Gates. The chances of incurring the wrath of the temple's traps did make her hesitate though.

As she weighed the risks and benefits of each option, a third option made itself known in a high pitched ring to her ear!

She quickly placed her hands over her ears and hunched over with her eyes tightened. When a small rumbling was felt beneath her feet, she forced her eyes to open. Looking to the sky, she saw a strange ovular metal object painted white with red stripes, descending fast with smoke rising behind.

"Huh?"

Ruby was understandably confused at the strange flying object. It was only after the ship touched down several kilometers away from her did she realize it was some sort of ship. She couldn't tell if it was supposed to have smoke flying behind.

' _Could this be my chance to leave this planet?_ ' she thought, but then stopped herself from growing with optimism. There were bigger things to consider.

Should she even attempt to leave the planet straight away? It's only been a day and there was a feeling that she hadn't learned all she could yet. At the same time, the console didn't have any further knowledge about how to use the gates or how to use this 'Power of the Cosmos'. At best, she probably could learn about the planet and Kwa history more, but her goal would still be out of reach.

Then, there was the possibility that whoever landed could be a threat to her. What if they didn't speak "Basic"? How could she communicate with them that she needed their assistance?

Frowning, there was one thing that was clear. If she didn't take this chance, she may not get it later. The console had already given her a destination that may lead her to live Kwa in Tython. If she needed to come back to Dathomir, hopefully she would be able to.

' _I'll have to scout first. They may not be so kind to let me hitch a ride,_ ' she thought. If the Rancors and Whuffa worms weren't so kind, she wouldn't let herself be naive to think that more sentient beings would be kind. Of course, that included the Kwa if she ever met one of them, but she'd hope for the best and not think less of her best lead.

Just as she ordered her ravens that were spread out, another rumble and ring filled her ears. She flinched but bared with the loud noise. Above her, another ship flew that was clunkier than the ship before. Instead of round frame, the ship had patches of grey and white mixed together into a rectangle. Notably, she could see a symbol on one of its sides. It was a circle that was surrounded by a ring with spikes pointing outward.

Unlike the ship before, she found this ship had no trailing smoke. She wasn't sure if these two ships were together or not, but she found herself needing to be even more cautious. It would seem there would be more time required to sort out the situation and why these ships were here.

* * *

"Kriffing hell, we're on Dathomir, aren't we?"

"We have bigger problems, Ses. Just stay sharp."

"Bigger problems than a Rancor?"

No response came from an armored humanoid, seemingly female based on the lighter tone behind the mask and regulated voice output. Compared to the equally armored figure beside her who was likely male with a deeper tone and broader shoulders, the calmer soldier's trim was lighter, showing some measure of curvature from her body.

To Ruby, who stared behind the eyes of one of her raven perched on a branch, she could see that both individuals were some kind of humanoid species, but she didn't want to assume they were exactly humans behind their unique armor. Both of them wore white painted shells around their body and they had helmets that covered their entire head, black tinted windows in front of their eyes and some kind of breathing regulator in front of their mouth. Across various parts of their body were patterns of red stripes and an emblem of the same color across their shoulder.

Based on their stance, the way they exited the hatch of the shuttle, and the guns they were holding, the witch could only assume they were some kind of military soldier. She could hear their small conversation clearly and she was relieved to find them speaking Basic. At least, she would have some opportunity to communicate with them.

"Wraith is right. Let's not get distracted, okay? Less we get eaten by rancors _and_ plundered by Black Sun pirates."

"You really didn't need to add that last part, sir," Ses bemoaned.

Coming out from the hatch was another female soldier, her voice alert and chirpy. Her shoulder sported a blue emblem of some kind, unlike the rest.

She pulled out a rifle of some sorts that was locked to her back. Checking it and then letting it rest in her hands, she twisted her hips back to face the inside of their shuttle.

"Hey rookie, are you okay? If so, let's get moving! We've got very little time before those pirates arrive."

"Um…yes, sir!"

Another male voice sounded from within the shuttle. Just based on two people standing attention to the female and referring to her as "sir", Ruby assumed that she was the leader.

"What about the cargo, sir?" the larger male soldier named Ses, asked, readying his own rifle.

"We'll create a perimeter around the ship. The cargo is too heavy to carry on our own. Plus, they are certain to know where we land thanks to the trailing smoke, so we don't have much time. We'll lock the shop and keep a defensive perimeter around. Keep your com-link channels open."

"Yes, sir!" they all replied.

The final soldier slipped out of the shuttle and he appeared to be the "rookie". Compared to the other male soldier, Ses, he was not as bulky, but still a little taller than the soldier called Wraith. He joined in with a quick salute to his commanding officer.

As Ruby watched them go, she found herself curious as to why they've been attacked and what kind of cargo they were protecting?

According to them, the other ship she saw were pirates called Black Sun. Were they necessarily the bad guys? The witch wasn't going to judge yet until she heard from their side. She now focused on her other raven who followed the supposed pirate ship to its landing.

* * *

Only a kilometer out, the Black Sun ship landed as best it could into the forest. By the time Ruby's raven reached their location, a good bunch of them were already out. Like the soldiers, these pirates wore full-bodied armor except all of their heads were exposed. Their armor wasn't as polished as the military soldiers, but it didn't appear to be lacking in protection. Uniformly, they all wore the same symbol on their chest plate that their ship had, a symbol of a Black Sun perhaps.

What surprised her was the various sentient species displayed. There actually human beings! Amongst them were other humanoid species with scales and reptilian heads, some with horns protruding from their scalp, and various colored aliens with twin tails extending out from their head.

They were a mix of men and women who all had rugged looks and some scars, their grins filled with the anticipation of battle and greed. Coming to term with their appearance, the witch saw that they looked more or less like pirates she could envision. Compared to the military soldiers, they also had the number advantage with around thirty people once the last of them slipped out of their shuttles with guns in hands.

"Alright men. Although our ion blast missed them, they were forced to land on this planet leading us to their position. Still, don't underestimate these Republic soldiers and most importantly, don't let yourself get killed by the beasts in this forest. Let's move out!" A large human male spoke. His head was shaved and he wore a strange device that covered his eye, looking like some sort of lens.

The rest of the men roared in response to their leader and Ruby slapped her forehead from her position near the river. These guys were too loud and they would surely draw attention to the very beasts that their commander was warning them about. It seemed even he wasn't pleased by his force's enthusiastic response but didn't say anything.

"Yergan, why didn't you just land close to where they dropped?" one of the pirates asked.

The leader named Yergan grunted in dismay, seemingly disappointed that one of the members didn't even hear his warning about underestimating the Republic soldiers.

"As I've said before, these soldiers _cannot_ be underestimated. They are well equipped and trained to handle forward attacks. These aren't just regular troopers, these are part of special forces according to info provided to us! Giving us space allows us to plan more appropriately."

The pirate looked embarrassed at his simple thinking and lowered his head in response. Yergan paid no attention to him anymore, only recognizing a few around the group of pirates he was organizing that knew of the dangers around them. They were also the ones that didn't roar out.

' _This man must have been a soldier at one point,_ ' Ruby thought, ' _…and he called the other soldiers from the Republic?_ '

A Republic was a form of government. Given that the white troopers looked more militaristic, it made sense that they were some part of the military, particularly part of special forces if she were to believe the pirates.

She kept listening in, hoping to find out more as to why they were chasing after the Republic ship. Perhaps it was to do with the cargo those troopers were protecting? She couldn't tell for sure, but there was one thing clear: The Republic soldiers were outnumbered.

Back at the river, Ruby let her own vision return to her body and she drew her lips while furrowing her eyebrows.

' _Both of them have ships,_ ' she thought, ' _…and it's not my business to choose a side, but one of them is better than the other. Who is the most trustworthy? Who is the most lenient to let me hitch a ride?_ '

She didn't have much knowledge of military on Earth. There was a time when Mikogami had brought the help of the Japanese military to take down Alucard. To this day, she still didn't know how her headmaster was able to acquire their help and what sort of allies he had in the human world; however, Mikogami had never disclosed his connections.

If she could guess that Mikogami was able to reason with the military at the time of need, perhaps she would be able to do the same with these Republic soldiers. At the same time, she wouldn't blame them if they refused, seeing her as a potential risk.

The same went for the Black Suns as well. Even though they were labeled as pirates, Ruby didn't diminish the thought of the Republic soldiers being harmful.

Closing her eyes, she sighed. After a moment of silence, knowing that there wouldn't be much time before a battle between the two forces started, she opened her eyes resolutely.

"Republic it is," she confirmed out loud. Her decision was solely based on the fact Mikogami had seemingly worked with people in the military before. Of course, she wouldn't be without a backup plan. If the Republic troops wouldn't help her or tried to kill her, then she'd at least have the pirate's ship to fly in. That said, it meant that she had to force one of the pirates to fly the ship. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any hard feelings.

With the Republic gaining an unexpected ally on her own accord, she felt a little regretful to intrude in the coming battle. This wasn't her fight, but to ascertain the best company to help her, she was willing to judge the pirates first. Plus, the Republic squad may not be aware of how many pirates they are up against. If anything, her presence with the help of her talismans would help even the odds.

Speaking of which, Ruby examined her talisman pouch and frowned. There appeared to be less than thirty unused magical inscriptions. This may take up all her own ammunition if it turned out the pirates were tougher than they seemed. For now, she'd have her ravens on both sides following their movements. She created a few more to provide other angles as well as check up on any beast movement nearby.

With no more time to waste, she regrew her raven wings and flapped into the air, trailing only by a little bit from her raven creations. Personally, she didn't intend on getting up close with these pirates, but with her limited supply of talismans, she may have to. The good news is that she was better at fighting groups of enemies than a single enemy. The nature of her talismans and spells meant it was better to impact multiple enemies and spread out the damage than to waste resources on a single enemy. Her fight with Raika was proof of her limitations. Of course, the amount of power and threat an enemy-held played an important difference too, but she understood that overall, her strength was better used as support.

This situation was no different. She would be supporting the Republic troopers and hopefully, if they realized she was helping them, they would be more amiable to helping her out in return.

* * *

The Republic troopers were stationed silent and alert. Meanwhile, the Black Sun pirates were on the move and making their way cautiously through the forest. Between the approaching forces, Ruby estimated she had less than fifteen minutes to prepare.

She started with planting twenty talismans that she inscribed to grow into plant monsters, leaving the rest for her own sake in case she needed them. These would be a variant of the vine-whipping creatures she used against one of the Rancors. The only difference is they emit a mist that places those around to sleep and their bites were more paralyzing than lethal.

That said, she had no clue how it would affect aliens and the humans in this dimension. It may kill, but aside from not interfering at all, this was the best she could do. She figured not to complain about the results. The fact that she is still able to use her magic on this rich planet is amazing of itself.

After planting a majority of her talismans, she flew up and perched herself on a thick branch, close enough to see the action but hidden from sight in the greens of the forest. Using her ravens which had risen to twelve, including the ones that had been watching before, she kept a track of the pirates' movements.

She also let four ravens watch each of the Republic troopers who were impressively still, crouched and readying themselves for unwanted company. They either weren't aware of her birds or dismissed them as the harmless wildlife of the forest. It was good that they weren't suspicious of anything yet.

Allowing herself to sit on the branch she stood on, she hummed as the chirping and buzzing of the forest filled the silence. Not even the footsteps of the Black Sun could be heard yet.

' _All good for now,_ ' she thought, then sighed as she closed her eyes.

Channeling her magic through the Talking Book, she whispered various incantations. She felt her connection to the talisman grow into something more. It started with the talisman absorbing the Dathomir's nutrients upon her will. Then, according to its inscribed shape and form, it expanded within the soil, taking more of the planet's energy. The top layer of grass buckled from the abnormal creation underneath.

A low moan escaped from the soil and Ruby prohibited their escape. She wanted them to bury deeper and then remain until she was ready for them to come out. In the meantime, she had them stretch out and intermingle with other plant life that was around so that their lifespan and connection to Dathomir was stronger. Without establishing a connection, they were nothing more than the magical energy that was loosely held together by the soil and little life underneath.

If she thought about the plant monsters that Oyakata grew for weeks, then her plant monsters couldn't compare. If she had more time to prepare, she would gladly have used an actual seedling to grow stronger creatures, but for now, using her talismans as the seedling was quicker and may even be sufficient if she played them right.

Letting her creatures dig underground and connect with the roots of various trees and plant life, Ruby thought absentmindedly about what her friends may be doing.

If she could guess, they probably were trying to find where she may have teleported. They may hope to find her on the Academy grounds, but she felt guilty at the thought of them wasting more than a day before reaching the conclusion she wasn't nearby.

How many days or months would go by before they gave up trying to find her? Honestly, if there was one person to disappear, she was probably the best candidate. Aside from her friends, she had nobody she could meet. Lady Oyakata was gone and so were her parents.

When there wasn't Academy work to do and her friends were back to their own homes, she probably would go back to the fields she and Oyakata cared for, tending to them as before. The problem would be that it would only be her.

A sad smile crossed her lips and she shook out of any possibility of loneliness on Earth. If things turned South, it wouldn't be Earth she would spend her lonely days in, it would be Dathomir. To avoid that fate, she would try her hardest to get out of here.

However, there was a tinge of doubt whether she could do any good by herself against thirty pirates. She always had her friends supporting her, but when she thought back to fighting Raika, she was horribly overmatched. If it weren't for her Iron Maiden, she wouldn't even have the chance to win.

However, since Fairy Tale, she improved her ability to draw energy using her book and utilize her chain magic to the fullest. If she didn't show any promise here, then how could she claim to continue to support her friends in the times to come?

She continued to think about her own growth and doubts until she heard the footsteps of the pirates from the crunching of various twigs and branches. She narrowed her eyes and let out a small breath in preparation. Overall, there was one thing that was clear to her. Nature was the best advantage to a witch and there was more than enough nature on this planet. Not being able to overcome forces like these pirates would make her a laughable witch and she didn't plan to become a joke.

* * *

Yergan's gut wasn't feeling well. The Republic's Special Forces were some of the brightest and cunning soldiers, carrying out various high profile assassinations and assaults all over the galaxy. They were the best of the best.

As a top Black Sun member in the gang's rank, he abandoned the life of being a Republic's lackey to ferment his own path. There is always talk about loyalty but what good is it if you're dead? He had skills and after he lost his right eye which was replaced by a cybernetic implant, he realized his skills were better used for his own benefit.

Life of battle was still for him, but he no longer wanted orders to dictate where he went to die. Joining the Black Sun, there was hardly orders, only trust. In return for adding to the growing criminal's wealth, he would equally grow and receive his share while living on his own terms. The possibility of dying was still there of course, but his achievements within the organization allowed him far more provisions than he would have in the Republic.

So, why was he feeling uneasy? It wasn't the thought of fighting special forces for sure.

Looking up, his eyebrows furrowed at the various black birds that were spread out on tree branches, watching them. He would have normally dismissed them, but he felt a constant array of them as he led his men.

He didn't like it.

"Everyone, eyes sharp!" he shouted. The various Black Sun members tightened their grip on their blasters in response. They were already lucky enough to not encounter any of the planet's native predators, but none of them were certain that would last. Some of them started to feel anxiety as they wondered if it was even worth following the Republic shuttle for its cargo on this dangerous planet.

Trailing just behind his fellow pirate group, one of them was particularly anxious. He wasn't sure if it was him or just his mates in front of him, but he was hearing rustles from the ground that didn't belong to anyone, not even his own feet.

When he stopped just for a moment, looking around, he failed to notice a creeping green vine that was extending towards him. When the vine began twisting around his ankle, it was already too late. Feeling something strange, he looked down and the vine, in turn, tightened as if it could feel the eyes of the shocked pirate staring.

With the strength of a bull, the vine pulled him off balance causing him to lose his rifle. He screamed, alerting his group as his body was dragged away into the depths of the forest. It all happened so fast that nobody could do anything to save the first casualty. Everyone who had turned and witnessed the drag in time was wide-eyed and petrified.

"Son of a blaster! What happened?" Yergen snapped, now moving towards the back of the group. The first scream was too far down his line of sight to see and he wasn't about to ignore a potential threat if the rest of his men were shaken.

"S-something just snatched one of our men!" another answered.

Yergen frowned. That was far too vague and not like the threat of danger, he bit down and spoke annoyed through his teeth.

"What…exactly? _Describe._ "

The pirates knew that Yergen was not a man who liked to guess. He had always done his research which is why he was confident enough that they could take down the Republic squad. The worst thing for him is not being prepared. The first part of preparation? Know who you're dealing with. Unfortunately, nobody could know for sure what pulled the man away.

"It was some kind of vine, I swear! I saw it drag poor Eugene away!" Another man spoke up, forcefully shaking himself out of his petrified state. He was the one who was right in front of the pirate member before he was gone.

Yergen narrowed his eyes and he came to the conclusion that nobody had truly seen this beast. Still, if this Eugene was snatched, how could anyone miss something like that? Something as weak as a vine couldn't have dragged a member of his group away so fast.

' _This isn't right,_ ' Yergen thought, now scanning his surroundings, ' _…beasts of Dathomir are usually too large not to notice._ '

Moments later to the front where he was leading, he heard another scream. Turning quickly, he was able to see a large vine dragging a terrified alien member who held on to his blaster this time but wasn't able to aim while being dragged away in a panic.

Yergen reacted quickly, aiming a blaster pistol and firing at the vine just before he could lose sight of the man. A blast of plasma hit the vine causing an inhuman squeal to sound from the depths of the forest.

The vine grip was cut off and the young man Yergan saved blew an astonished breath, dazed. Knowing he had just avoided the fate of his colleague, he stumbled up to his feet and tried to run back to the group.

His chance was already gone. Just a meter from disappearing into the trees, two vines snapped out, one coiling around his neck and the other around his waist. A look of terror and disbelief was frozen on the Twi'lek's face until he was taken away without another shot that could be fired.

With the danger fully realized, everyone readied their blasters and aimed forward, looking frantically around them to prevent the next victim of the strange vines.

Yergen couldn't even begin to think about what these creatures may be. Although he heard stories of reptilian creatures and Rancors, he didn't hear about creatures or plant monsters that could extend out and drag someone like that.

' _It's like…they've been waiting for us!_ ' Yergen noted in his mind. With such an unexpected enemy, the leader couldn't allow his men to keep moving without diminishing his fighting power.

"Keep close everyone! If you see something, just shoot!" he instructed though everyone was already prepared to do just that.

Yergen cursed in his mind at the troublesome change in events. He wanted to be more discrete and planned on circling the Republic shuttle slowly, but there was no other way of avoiding this fight. He could only hope that the Republic soldiers were having similar problems of their own. Heck, maybe they were victims of this forest. Although he liked the idea, he couldn't grow optimistic when he and his men could be victims equally. Two of them already were.

Screeches and snarls erupted in their surroundings, the strange vine-extending creatures making themselves known but not revealing themselves yet. It unnerved some of the men, especially new recruits to the gang who never had to deal with a single beast in their life.

The noise continued for several seconds and then died down, allowing the silence to add effect to the wavering morale of the Black Sun group.

The sound of grinding soon entered everyone ears and they found it coming from the ground below them, yet nobody could see any vines outstretching themselves. It took a moment before Yergen widened his eyes.

"Move!"

Most were quick to roll away from the group but others weren't so lucky. The ground erupted, spreading dirt and dead leaves up into the air near the center of their group.

Unable to see thanks to the falling dirt, several found themselves slapped by vines and whipped away with the chance to recover. There were at least four members who weren't as lucky as the monsters engulfed them, attempting to bite through the armor as they exposed themselves to the air. Thanks to the resistance of their armor, some attempted to kick away the plant monsters, but ultimately there were too many vines that wrapped around the remaining people to either suffocate them or drop them to ground level where their heads could be bitten.

"Fire towards the ground!" Yergen ordered, not letting himself become deterred by potentially killing some of his men who were still alive in the cloud.

Blasts of plasma unapologetically rained onto the ground where the vine creatures had entangled the struggling men. There were a couple of sentient screams and then screeches from several monsters, all blurring together. The dirt cloud ultimately grew bigger thanks to the impact of the blasters. If there were anyone that was holding on to life in the cloud, they were dead.

Yergen had no room to regret his actions. These creatures were cunning and he had yet to find out what was exactly had attacked them.

"Hold!"

The Black Sun group did as instructed, their hearts racing. Nobody dared to look at who was alive and who was missing, afraid of finding a friend and family member who may have been killed by their own blaster or the creatures.

A drop of sweat poured down Yergen's face, showing his own anxiety over this whole situation. His eyes wandered the ground, the nearby trees, everywhere to find where these strange vine creatures may attack next.

To his surprise, there was nothing after a minute of his guard up. The dirt cloud had already settled revealing four of his own dead and two withering creatures that everyone could see for the first time. As they grew yellow from their once green bodies, he noticed they looked similar to a carnivorous plant he had heard about in stories when he was young, called Reeksa.

They were nothing but part of legends, stories part of an unconfirmed planet called Lego. It had to be based off something and it may very well be these plant-looking creatures with teeth were the ones he heard about. He grunted in dismay, wishing it was exactly a Reeksa as he was told long ago. They wouldn't have been able to move so easily or have strong vines that had already taken away seven of his men!

"Shab! I want everyone to be alert. We'll need to change our strategy if we want to survive. We'll move in pairs, so watch each other's back for any strange movement. Let's move, get the cargo, and get out of his blasted planet!"

* * *

Ruby watched with astonishment. The two Black Sun members that were dragged away, in the beginning, were unconscious. After her plant creatures were able to spray their mist and inject their paralyzing venom, she was glad to see that they were affected positively, still breathing; however, for of the men that were taken by her surprise attack had been killed along with three of her plant monsters.

To Yergen's credit, he didn't know that these plant monsters were non-lethal…or as non-lethal as she could make them be. It was regrettable, but there was no helping it.

The Republic squad she was keeping an eye on heard the ensuing screams and blaster fire. She couldn't hear anything they were saying anymore, but two of them were starting to move towards the sound while the other half remained in position. If she recalled, the two that were leaving their defensive positions were called Wraith and Ses.

Ruby couldn't really stop them and decided she needed to adjust her plans. She didn't expect the guns the pirates held to shoot out something different from bullets. It was like a laser, but more concentrated and could burn easily through her creations. The Republic soldiers probably had similar guns. Unsure how she would fare against such a blast, she was just glad that she had her creations to take the blow instead.

Focusing on the remaining Black Sun she could see through her ravens, she saw them move again with some paying respects to their fallen brother. Perhaps there was some legitimate bond between the members? She couldn't know.

However, she did know that the pirates would not fall for the ground trick and sneaking vines. They were now too wary and it was best to increase the endurance of her plant monsters for a more direct assault. The easiest way would be to fuse her monsters together. It wouldn't make them necessarily tougher against the blasters, but it would allow them to take a few more shots. In the end, her purpose was to dwindle their number as much as possible and allow her monsters to spread out amongst them.

On her command, she had her monsters pair up, cutting her own forces by half. The plant creatures were of various shapes and sizes, all with the common element of a sharp mouth and extending vines from parts of its stem.

When two combined, the plant monsters twisted their bodies and vines together, growing thicker and taller as a result. She could probably have them whip with more force and actually lift a person if she wanted them to. In fact, that was part of her plan.

Out of her now her ten enhanced talisman creations, she would have four hides in the trees and remaining for stay low until their formation was broken.

With four in the trees, she hoped that the pirates wouldn't expect to be lifted from the trees. Their formation would either be broken or they would be distracted by the threat above them allowing her other ground creations to attack them.

How many could she bring down? Not all of them, for sure, especially this Yergen man. She noticed that his reaction was far sharper than the others. Being the leader of the group and the way he was leading the pirates, it only affirmed her guess that he from the military at one point. It would be best not to underestimate him.

With that in mind, Ruby instructed her creatures to prepare to ambush the men once again. While setting up half a kilometer further towards the Republic ship, she didn't let her attention fade from the two Republic soldiers that were now moving in.

* * *

" _Wraith, what's your status?_ " Ses asked.

Wraith is what she was nicknamed after being in this squad for a while. With achievements in assassination and infiltration within the Republic, she performed her job with utmost efficiency and speed, leaving most of her enemies wondering who had killed their commander or leader. Not without her permission, she was granted the title of Wraith by her colleagues - a ghost that appears just before someone dies.

Light on her feet, she kept her ears focused on anything that could be a beast nearby. A crackle of leaves, twigs breaking, or leaves of the tree shaking would cause her to aim her rifle wherever she heard, then continue to move forward if there wasn't anything tangible to shoot.

"Clear," she spoke into her communicator.

If she had to guess, Ses was across from her about thirty meters away. Being more of a heavy infantry soldier, she doubted he could get away with not alerting something dangerous; however, the captain insisted his company which she would not question further.

Their purpose was to check up on the status of the pirates. Although they would have waited in defense, once they heard the faint cries of men, blaster fire, and screeches, there was no doubt that the pirates had been attacked by the wilderness of Dathomir.

The same could happen to them, which is why they needed to be alert; however, they also needed to know whether they are able to take advantage of the situation and ascertain the Pirates' number.

It was given that they had more than four especially since their appearance was far too much to be a coincidence. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a leak in the Republic since their transport mission was classified. That would be another problem for later though.

" _I'm not seeing any movement yet beside birds flapping in the trees. I get the feeling that they're following us._ "

"They are," Wraith affirmed, noticing the birds tailing them from above a while ago. She couldn't explain why nor would she send a blaster fire into the air and risk alerting beasts and pirates.

A small snort escaped from Ses.

" _Well, of course, you would know if someone is watching. Care to elaborate?_ "

"No, just stay focused," she answered curtly knowing there were bigger risks than birds watching their movements. Speaking of which, she halted as she heard some brief movement ahead of her. Not wanting to risk being spotted, she alerted Ses.

"I think I heard small movement ahead. Move into a safe hidden position."

A resigned sigh escaped the com-link. " _Yes, ma'am._ "

Crouching, Wraith found herself boulder which she used as cover. Checking the clock on the LED display within her helmet to measure the time that has passed, she then took a small breath.

" _Pirate or beast?_ " The captain asked, paying close attention to their conversation.

"Could be any, sir," she answered.

" _Be careful then. Fire only if necessary, otherwise, keep your positions hidden. If it is those Black Sun, keep an inconspicuous distance. Let's see if we can turn this into our advantage._ "

Both soldiers acknowledged the order, but if what she thought she heard were the pirates and the count was something Wraith felt she could handle, she would ask her captain to proceed differently.

Until then, Wraith waited for a few minutes until she could hear the approaching noise more clearly. It was the sound of passing footsteps, small clattering movement, and heavy breathing, so they were undoubtedly the Black Sun pirates. Unfortunately, they were only five meters away from her, so she couldn't risk peeking even a little. She didn't know they would pass so close to her position.

Just based on the movements passing her ears from left to right, she didn't need to know that she and Ses were outnumbered. She kept herself as still as the rock she leaned on, letting the pirates move without a suspicion raised. She didn't know where Ses was but considering there hadn't been any alerts from the pirates as far as she could hear, he was out of sight as well. Perhaps he would be able to see the pirates more safely.

Only when the pirates were far from what her ears could pick up did she allow herself to peek over the boulder. She could see the pirates were growing smaller as they continued nearly the same path she followed. Based on her estimate and the number of footsteps she heard, she suspected there were no more than twenty or thirty pirates.

"Ses, what is your count?" she asks, hoping for a more concrete answer.

" _Twenty-five by my count…_ "

Wraith felt better with her estimate considering it was by hearing alone. In the end, while she wouldn't normally like the company in a scouting mission, Ses' presence helped her in this situation.

" _…they were also in pairs_ ," Ses' continued, addressing the whole team, " _…Half of them were carrying rifles and the other half blasters. All of them were wearing the heavy armor of the same type, but no protective helmet._ "

" _That kind of armament is not typical for pirates who are out for a quick steal. I'm certain they knew about our mission,_ " the captain responded.

"I agree," Wraith answered, not taking her eyes off the distancing group, "We will proceed to follow them and update on any difference in movement."

" _Right. Are they coming in straight? Did you see who was leading them?_ "

"They appear to be heading straight, almost the same path I was on, but they I believe they will diverge soon. I could not get a good idea of their leader without risking exposure."

" _All the more reason to follow them. Keep us posted. Whoever is leading them is more than just a simple grunt; otherwise, they would have attempted to land near our ship where we could have ambushed them._ "

"Yes, sir."

Wraith and Ses now followed the Black Sun with more than fifty meters of distance between. They carefully weaved through the trees, keeping out of the sight of any pirate that decided to look behind. On occasion, Wraith used her scope on her rifle to help magnify the movements of the enemy who would otherwise be barely visible within thanks to the trunks and various shrubs in the way.

For seemingly five long minutes, they followed. Oddly enough, the black birds were still following her and Ses. She worried about them giving away their position by cawing out, yet they hadn't made a sound since following them. If she could, she would want to silence them for sure, but there was no way without sending a few blaster shots in the air.

"Ah!"

Wraith refocused and quickly peaked her rifle out of the tree she was hiding behind, using her scope to magnify the state of the Black Sun. Her eyes widen to see four long vines stretching from the crown of the trees and snatching two pirates into the green overhead.

After that, blaster fire rained into the sky and trees. Leaves and branches fell to the ground causing some members to break their formation in order to move out of the way.

Despite the aimless blaster fire, vines attempted to extend their way back to the Black Sun, only to be torn to shreds by the plasma. There was a howling screech that echoed through the forest, sending shivers down Wraith's spine. She shook it off as best she could.

"Ses?"

" _Yeah, I see it too_ ," he answered, then relayed the situation to their captain, " _…Sir, the pirates are being attacked by these weird vines. Must be some sort of plant creature native to Dathomir._ "

" _They could have very well be attacked by them before which is why we heard the commotion. Just observe and take note of their numbers. Watch yourselves too. Just as they are hostile to the Black Sun, they could be a threat to us as well,_ " the captain instructed.

They acknowledged the order, but in Wrath's mind, she wondered how they got to the pirates without encountering any of these creatures?

Holding that thought, she gripped her rifle tightly as she heard the sounds of more crowing howls fill the forest and much closer to her ear. That caused all of the pirates who were firing into the sky to slow down, a terror on their faces as they realized there was more.

The only one who didn't show much terror except worry was a bald-headed man with a cybernetic eye implant. He started to bark some orders and then Wraith knew he was the leader - the one keeping his group from moving into disarray.

"I've got eyes on the leader now. It's the bald one with the black eye implant."

" _We've got more company_ ," Ses added, " _I'm seeing some ground-level movement of something behind the trees!_ "

The howling of these unknown creatures grew more intense. Finally, the Black Sun had to force their attention to their surroundings, looking past any tree that could contain more enemies.

As their eyes looked around ground-level, the vine creatures above made themselves known that they were still alive, extending their vines like a whip and snatching a man and a woman in the group.

Caught surprise that their rain of blaster fire hadn't completely eliminated the threat above, some fired above again. It split the group as more creatures attacked from the ground and behind trees.

The Black Sun panicked as they were forced to fight two fronts. Plasma fired in all directions causing Wraith to duck as some blasts zipped past her.

She readied her rifle to protect herself if any of those creatures came close as they were only halfway between her and the pirates where they started rushing out, yet not a single one started shifting their way towards her. They all concentrated on the panicking pirates.

" _What's going on?_ " The captain asked, hearing more blaster fire echo to her position.

Before she could answer, Sep answered, surprise in his voice.

" _It's an organized assault from these…plant creatures. I don't know what to make of it, but the pirates are in disarray now with ground level enemies and top level enemies!_ "

There was silence on the com-links. Nobody would make a move unless ordered to do so, but it was clear that there was an opportunity here as the Pirates' numbers dwindled.

" _Commence fire on the Black Sun but avoid firing at the creatures unless they turn on you. We'll be joining you guys shortly,_ " the captain finally ordered after several seconds of silence.

Wraith had been waiting for this moment. She would have been disappointed if they didn't use this opportunity. She wasn't sure why these creatures had only attacked the Black Sun, but it didn't matter. With their efforts focused on the creatures, she would add to dwindling their number.

Moving forward to a closer firing spot, she no longer worried about her indiscrete movements which were muted thanks to the creature noise and blaster fire.

Keeping her head low to avoid the onslaught of plasma, she peeked her rifle out and took aim at one Twi'lek alien who had just killed one plant creature that nearly wrapped around him.

Although there was a smile on his face for taking down one of the plant creatures, it hung as a black smoking hole appeared on his temple.

He went down and the leader who witnessed the attack cursed. He avoided some more plant creatures attempt to whip him away and took cover, shooting at the vine creatures as he yelled.

* * *

"Republic troops! Take cover now!" Yergen yelled, unsure how many soldiers lied hidden in the depths of the forest.

The timing couldn't have been worse either. He wasn't sure when the troops had sneaked behind them, but the wariness of more Dathomir creatures left little room to be worried about the Republic transport squad.

He rolled as one plant creature hissed and flung its vine arms at him. As he made for cover behind a tree, he fired on the leafy creature, burning it with plasma blasts until it fell and withered before his eyes.

He looked at his men who were trying to spread out and find cover, but between the vine creatures in the crown of the trees and the remaining ones on the ground that were entangling most of his men, the only ones that got away were the more experienced ones he recognized.

He could see twelve men lying on the ground, dead in his eyes. He shot the remaining creatures who had dropped to no more than three. With the rest of his men surrounding them, they were quickly eliminated before they could attempt to draw near any of the outlying men and women.

By his count, he had eight men left that were able to spread out. If there were Republic troops nearby, then they were definitely close to the cargo. Unfortunately, he couldn't regroup his men without being fired at by those same soldiers. He could see a few of the Black Sun behind trees, looking for any more creatures, but there were no more howlings to be heard.

Another blast rang and a scream from one of his men. It seemed now he had to worry more about being shot by the soldiers.

He peeked from behind his cover and as he did, a blaster flew past him before his head could fully spill out. He flushed himself even closer to the tree and gritted his teeth. These soldiers were sharp and he questioned if they had received any losses from the creatures of this forest.

Needing a better angle to see his opponents, he raised his arm out behind the trunk and fired some cover shots. He could hear his blasts hit the trunk of a few trees. Not knowing if it did any good to give him some time to run, he pushed forward anyway.

A blast fired just behind him, but he didn't dare look. He ran deeper between a few more trees to give him more protection, then skidded behind a tree. He looked around and then peaked towards the center where he last saw fire aimed at him.

He saw the white polished armor of a male who was taking cover from fire from his men. Taking aim, he joined in the assault and the soldier was forced to move deeper into the forest.

He cursed, finding the whole forest both annoying and a blessing. The trees provided numerous places for cover and to hide, but it also provided the enemy the same thing.

Without knowing where the soldiers are and where his own is, they were essentially at a stalemate. To fire at the enemy, they had to risk some exposure, but the enemy could move away as well.

Another blaster rang, but this time into the air as a sort of warning shot. He could hear someone yell within the forest though he could not determine where.

"This is Lieutenant Larin Moxla from the Republic! I recommend the Black Sun to put their blasters down and announce their surrender! Either that or you'll be put down by us or this forest. Your choice!"

Larin Moxa? Where had he heard that name before? His mind couldn't recall while his heart was pounding.

As the leader of this group of pirates, he felt like he had to respond, but that could give away his position. Chuckling to himself, he couldn't give himself up but the captain of the squad had a point about the forest. He lost too many men thanks to the damnable creatures.

What was his odds of succeeding?

After a moment of silence, he decided on his course of action but before he could raise his voice, the ground shook violently. He heard his other men gasp wherever they were indicating they felt it as well.

Then, to everyone's dread, including the Republic soldiers, a roar echoed throughout the forest…two in fact. It was the roar of a Rancor, something of which most of the soldiers and pirates were familiar with.

* * *

Ruby was far from the battle that was occurring between the Republic soldiers and the Black Sun, but with her ravens all over, she could see where each of the players were. All of her plant creatures were gone. As far as she could tell, there were seven Black Sun members left and the Republic soldiers still had four.

She wasn't sure how to proceed now, but when she heard the roar of not one, but two Rancors, her face soured. She figured that all the ruckus would bring in a beast of the forest, but two Rancors nearby was unlucky.

She supposed it couldn't be helped, but appearing right when everyone was together was not convenient. It could very well be that _nobody_ survives and she'll be left with two ships she had no idea how to use!

Using her wings, she flew fast towards the point of contact. She could see the two spots where trees were shaken, one hundred meters apart. It wasn't clear if both of them knew of the other, but there were certainly more food to share with them for sure.

Looking into her pouch, she had ten talismans and if she included the ravens that were spread throughout, she had more than enough of her own ammunition to put down a Rancor. The only thing is that she would be dealing with two, not one. She also had to ensure enough of both parties survived just in case.

In the end, it looked like she couldn't avoid bringing herself personally into this mess.

* * *

Yergen's eyes widen and the words he was about to say for the Lieutenant was stuck in his throat. These Rancors weren't the "tame" version that was a favorite of the Hutts. If his memory served correctly, Dathomir is home to the wild and more dangerous variety which says a lot since many beastmasters who are in charge of the tamer Rancour entertainment die on the planet Hutta.

"Black Sun! We have to pull our forces together, now!" Moxla yelled more urgently, essentially calling for a truce.

Snapping out of his rising fear, he yelled back. He couldn't waste any more time and as much as he hated it, the dangers of Dathomir took precedence.

"Alright men, you heard her! We are fighting these next beasts together!"

With uncertainty, the Black Sun members slowly spilled out of the trees and closer to where their fallen members laid, not knowing that they were simply unconscious. With worrisome expressions about being shot down by the Republic Soldiers, less eaten by Rancors, they remained as vigilant as possible.

True to their word, the Republic soldiers stepped out and to Yergen's surprise, there were no more than four of them. He wasn't sure if there were more before or if this was their actual count, but he was feeling a little better about his own men's state.

For now, he couldn't take the opportunity to fire on them, not with incoming Rancors that could destroy them both. He needed their firepower, but after that, he would eliminate them and get off this cursed planet.

Another roar interrupted his thoughts and he readied his gun. Knowing the emblems that symbolized ranks in the Republic, he recognized the captain of the Republic squad approaching him. There were no unnecessary words spoken except what would help during the battle with both Rancors.

"Did you bring any grenades or heavy artillery?" Larin asked.

Yergen appreciated the promptness of the question during a critical truce. "We have stun grenades and frag grenades at our disposal."

Larin nodded. "We have flash grenades and some detonators as well. It's in our best interest to stun them first. We'll hardly be able to damage their hide, so it would be best to aim at their face."

Yergen hummed, his mind racing similarly. In the end, neither wanted to use any sort of grenades as they were typically loud and would alert other beasts, but there wasn't much they could do with the limited time they had.

Another roar echoed out and everyone aimed in the direction of the incoming Rancor. The ground vibrated with each step of the slow and large beast. Another growl traveled the air, ninety degrees of the first Rancor, so the soldiers and pirates split their focus and remained close, readying any grenade they had to throw. Everyone had heard the conversation between the two leaders: Stun first, aim at the head of the Rancors, and hopefully take them out with the explosive power of their grenades.

As both approaches, the smell of flesh and sweat filling the nostrils of the brown beasts, they revealed themselves to the group with saliva dripping down their sharp jagged teeth.

Everyone flinched or took a deep breath within the group, no matter how many battles each individual had been in, nobody could hardly say they had killed a Rancor before.

Both of the beasts toppled trees and then outstretched their long arms towards the group. Neither of them acknowledged the other as they were only hungry for what was in front of them.

"Get ready!" Larin called out, preparing a flash grenade in her hand. She was about to throw it at one before the surrounding black birds started to caw suddenly.

Everyone watched stunned as the birds flocked towards the beasts, causing the two Rancors to pull away slightly and roar in the air annoyed.

Nobody could know why the birds were attacking the beasts, but Larin wasn't about to question.

"Throw the flash and stun grenades!" Yergen ordered this time.

Everyone followed, aiming squarely in front of both Rancor's face. As they reached their peaks, they ignited, sending a small shockwave and flash to both Rancors' heads.

Distracted and now stunned, the rancors howled loudly and stumbled, falling down onto the ground and toppling over trees. There would be only a few seconds to attack them while they were down.

One pirate eagerly threw a thermal detonator at one of the downed Rancor, not knowing where it would land on its body. Unfortunately, the grenade bounced back without detonating in time as the Rancor pulled itself up while extending its arm. It was not smart enough to knowingly pushed the grenade back into the group, but it caught everyone by surprise regardless.

"Get down!"

Everyone ducked as the grenade was going to hit the group square, but as it beeped faster, a black creature came in between looking like an oversized blackbird.

The wings of the creature extended outward and slapped the detonator back to the Rancor as it recovered. It exploded only a meter in front of its face again sending the Rancor back to the ground with more visible burns and chunks of its flesh blown away.

Dropping low, everyone was able to see more clearly a woman with braided black hair, sporting black wings that extended two meters on each side. She had a human form in all aspect and wore a strange gothic corset.

Nobody could utter a word at the strange humanoid creature that saved them.

Not turning to look at the pirates or the Republic soldiers, Ruby took out a talisman from her pouch and then flew back into the air, staring down at the two Rancors that were slowly getting back up, one of them injured with parts of its maw gone.

Aiming for the most injured one, she sent a talisman flying into its open mouth it wasn't able to close. An explosion filled the head of the beast causing it to roar out in one final death.

With only nine talismans left, she ordered mentally towards her ravens to flock to the last remaining Rancor. As it was able to spring back up and roar in anger, it was once again annoyed by the flock of birds.

This time, it pushed forward, trying its best to ignore the pecking birds. It outstretched its arms and tried to sprint towards the Republic soldiers and pirates with its short legs.

Some screams emitted from the pirates and more grenades were thrown in its way. Despite blasting in front of its body and face, causing burns along the way, it didn't stop, wanting nothing but to eat the group in anger this time.

"Fall back!" Larin called.

Everyone did but not without one of the Republic soldiers who happened to the so-called "rookie" of the squad. He hesitated and that cost him time as the rest of the pirates and his squad moved out of the way. The soldier screamed as he was taken into the claws of the beast.

Ruby didn't have time to throw any explosives while the beast had its back turned towards her. She descended and dropped to its hunched back just before its head. With a yell, she bent her wings towards the beasts' neck, its only known weak point from her last attempt to see where it could easily be punctured. Then, she let the feathers on her wings extend into blades, piercing the beast across its neck.

The Rancor cried in pain, letting go of the Republic soldier. Dropping to the ground, the soldier ran quickly back to the group who was staring in disbelief at the witch.

The Rancor, now turning its attention to Ruby, thrashed around, trying to grab the witch with its long arms behind. In turn, Ruby held on tightly thanks to her wings and with a grunt, she pushed the blades of her wings deeper into the beast on one side. She felt some of the blades meeting inside the beast's throat.

The Rancor turned away from the pool of unconscious pirates and standing men and women as it responded to one side of its neck punctured deeper than the other. Ruby kept going as deep as she could and slowly as the Rancor trashed around, it found it harder to breathe especially as it kept exerting itself. Its attempts to pull the witch off its back slowed and it stumbled forward onto its knees, letting out a weakened growl as blood escaped its mouth.

Ruby's face tightened as she stretched her wings out, cutting out of the beast's neck, almost decapitating it. Strips of its flesh flew out and blood dripped away from her wings.

Another small moan erupted before the beast before its eyes faded. It fell with a large thud and Ruby lept into the air before falling down with it. Trees crashed from its full body weight leaving twigs and leaves in the air.

The debris flowing caused everyone to shield their eyes until it settled. Slowly, the loose dirt and rock settled only leaving bewildered expressions of the various pirates.

Ruby couldn't tell the reactions of the Republic soldiers since they had helmets, but considering they were frozen with guns in their arms, she figured the reaction was similar.

Descending slowly, she wasn't sure what the response to her arrival would be. She looked at the unconscious pool of pirates to see that they were not crushed by the Rancors. Anyone standing was uninjured aside from the soldier that the Rancor had grabbed. He was holding his arm which could either be severely bruised or broken thanks to the beast's strength.

Ruby pursued her lips as she thought of her next plan of action. The Republic soldiers and the pirates could either turn hostile towards her or not. In any case, she hoped to at least communicate with them.

With that in mind, the remaining birds surrounded her and perched themselves on her wings, staring at the twelve men and women before her. It only added to intimidate both parties.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need a lift off this planet," Ruby spoke, a hopeful smile on her face.

She focused her gaze on Yergen who watched warily, then pointed to her ravens.

"By the way, these birds that have been following you guys can explode, among other things, so I would prefer the pirates here to drop their weapons. The rest of your fellows are unconscious…except the ones you shot."

Yergen opened his mouth, the implications of her words processing in his mind. She said it so simply, but he couldn't fathom it at all. They were at a disadvantage the whole time?

At that moment, the Republic soldiers snapped to fact that the unknown girl allied herself with them then aimed their weapons at the pirates. Even though they were outnumbered, the rest of the pirates weren't sure if the witch was bluffing or not. In the end, without waiting for Yergen's decision, the rest of the men dropped their weapons to the ground. They were simply not willing to risk their lives after everything that happened.

The pirate leader closed his mouth and gritted his teeth. He too dropped his weapon and raised his arms, not underestimating the strange winged girl in front of him.

"You…were the ones who commanded those…plant creatures?" he asked slowly, disdain filled his eyes.

Ruby nodded without saying anything more. Inside, she was relieved that she didn't have to fight the pirates. At such a close range, she doubted whether she'd be able to face a plasma blast.

Yergen frowned but he couldn't ask for Ruby's reasoning as Wraith slammed her rifle hard against the leader's neck. He was knocked cold and so were his other men who couldn't put up a fight.

"Let's move quickly to confiscate their weapons," Larin ordered, then turned to face the witch. She held her rifle tightly in her hand and although Ruby was worried, she didn't want to indicate that she was a threat to these soldiers. Slowly, she raised her hands in front of her.

Larin took that as a sign of good faith, though she couldn't trust the winged girl.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ruby," she spoke clearly and smiled. She couldn't know that the Rancor blood dripping from her wings actually made her look worse.

"Those plant creatures were yours?"

Ruby nodded silently.

Larin remained silent, watching her carefully behind the tinted glass of her helmet.

"Why did you help us?"

Ruby frowned and tried to put her situation in the simplest of terms.

"Well, I got stuck here. You guys seem to look the most credible and outnumbered, so I took your side. That's all."

Larin sighed and dropped her rifle lower, looking away and shaking her head to herself.

"This is stranger than Sebaddon," she whispered, something of which Ruby could hear but hadn't the clue as to what she was referring to.

Larin focused back her attention to the witch. The rest of her squad was taking away any pouch or gun they could see. There were of course too many to carry, so they opted to remove the power back of each blaster.

"Right," she breathed and then took off her helmet that released a pressurized air around her neck.

Larin revealed herself to be a young woman with a fair complexion, dark hair, green eyes, a strong jawline, and a two yellow tattoos on her cheeks that Ruby couldn't make out. She smiled warmly and then introduced herself formally.

"I'm Lieutenant Larin Moxla of the Republic's Special Forces squad: Hexes."

The rest of their members took off their helmets to reveal their faces, taking note of their captain.

The woman called Wraith revealed herself next, surprising Ruby. She had completely green skin with blue eyes and also dark hair, but combed back leaving some bangs to her side. She had zigzag tattoos on each cheek and then forehead.

"This is Zora who we call Wraith. She is the second in command of the squad," Larin Moxla continued.

Next was the larger soldier that accompanied Wraith on their scouting. She expected a similar alien that was close to humans but had some sort of distinguishing feature.

Sure enough, as the man removed his helmet, he was a light-skinned male with no hair and carried notable horns protruding around his head. He looked rather intimidating with those horns, but he grinned easily enough.

"This is Ses Jopp, a good friend of mines. He's a little rough around the edges," she explained.

Literally.

"…and finally…"

Ruby turned to the rookie who was struggling to get his helmet off. That probably meant he did have a broken arm, yet he seemed to try his hardest to take off the helmet.

Sess laughed and helped the thinner man. As his head was revealed, Ruby's face fell and her eyes widened in disbelief.

It was a young man sporting black hair that was messy at the ends as it extended to his shoulder. She saw the familiar brown piercing eyes, pointed chin, and a smile she knew all too well. He looked at her, filled with gratitude for saving his life.

Yet, Ruby could care less about that. Right now, her mind was in shock and before Larin could introduce him, she managed to say his name.

"…Tsukune."

* * *

Additional notes:

Larin Moxla is a character from The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance

Wraith is a character in the Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO. Her role has been drastically changed from the events of the game.

Sess Jop is a minor character from The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance


	4. True Enemy

"…Tsukune."

Hearing Ruby speak, Larin halted as she was about to introduce the last member of her squad. At first, she thought that the witch knew him, but even Tsukune showed surprise.

"That's…my name, alright. How did you know?" Tsukune asked with some confusion. Based on the disbelief on Ruby's face, he didn't know if his recognition was a good or bad thing. Was he supposed to know her?

"I…what?"

The question caught Ruby off guard. If she thought he was playing a joke on her, she couldn't tell. He seemed to look at her like someone he met for the first time. Not letting herself become dissuaded, she pushes to remind him.

"Tsukune, that's not funny. We were together yesterday! Don't you remember the experiment Yukari and I set up? Where are the others? Are they safe? Are you okay?"

Ruby didn't intend on pushing so many questions, but she thought that only she ended up being transported. Tsukune's presence disproved that and her heart was now conflicted. On one hand, she was delighted to see that she wasn't going to be alone, but on the other hand, she felt guilty for failing to not involve her friends.

Tsukune couldn't answer Ruby's fervent questioning. It only seemed to make him more confused. Not wanting to offend the girl who saved his life, he gently dismisses her concerns.

"Sorry, but I don't think we've met before. I'm not sure what you're talking about, but thank you for saving me from that Rancor."

He lowered his head in appreciation and then smiled, willing to overlook the awkward situation he was thrown under. Despite whatever mood though, Ruby couldn't let it end like that. She wasn't mistaken! This was the same Tsukune she met yesterday. It had to be!

"No…that just isn't possible! This can't be a coincid-"

Ruby paused. She was so caught up in his appearance that she failed to notice the lack of Youki within the supposed vampire. In fact, he had the same aura when he was still human.

Her own senses weren't mistaken in that regard and it contradicted her feelings. Her throat felt dry as a result and she remained silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"What happened to you?"

She couldn't comprehend the abnormal regression. Her mind started to rationalize other abnormalities like the fact he was already part of this Republic squad, but Larin broke the uncomfortable silence with a forceful laugh.

"I would prefer to sort this out later. I want to get off this planet and away from the predators and there's a lot of questions I'm sure, but first, we need to restrain these pirates and get access to their ship. You mentioned you took care of a few?"

Ruby wanted to protest, but she saw a guilty expression on Tsukune. It was as if he wished he could help her, but knew nothing about her unique situation.

Tsukune truly didn't know her. She had to reluctantly accept that fact and put her feelings behind for now. Later, she would get to the bottom of this. Until then, she closed her eyes and nodded, focusing her attention back to the Lieutenant.

"I understand," she answered, her own form of apology before she continued, "…I only have two who are alive not far from here. The rest are lying around here and up within the trees."

Wraith narrowed her eyes as she looked at all the paralyzed pirates around her.

"Too many alive. Most of them should have been killed," Wraith stated, not looking at the witch, but Ruby could tell her voice was directed at her.

Larin frowned, but couldn't fault her second-in-command's annoyance. If there was any aggression, they would have shot to kill, but the majority of the pirates were subdued.

"It's not my job to judge them as an outsider," Ruby excused, "If you want to execute them, I won't stop you."

Larin sighed as she places her hands on her hips. "That's not how we do things here, but don't mind my friend here. She's used to handling things quickly."

Sess raised an eyebrow at Ruby curiously and crossed his arms. "They were part of the Black Sun - a criminal organization, you know? Judging them as the bad guys would have been perfectly natural."

There was a lot of things Ruby didn't want to assume. Based on Sess' tone, it seemed as if this was common knowledge, so she wouldn't question it for now, less she makes a fool out of herself.

"I'll take note of that," she promised, though she preferred to get back home as quickly as possible; not to get into more conflicts.

"Okay then," Larin clapped, her face softening, "We'll continue cleaning up here. I don't know what kind of abilities you have, but we'd appreciate your help again in retrieving the others and helping us obtain their ship. We're going to need it to carry all these criminals."

Wraith looked away with an unmistakable displeasure, but she hid it as she got back to taking out the power pack from the blasters that laid about. Sess joined in to help and Tsukune stood, unable to do anything with his broken arm. He listened to the conversation between his Lieutenant and the witch.

Ruby nodded. At this point, she would do anything to get off this planet, even if she had to help clean up a bit. There was one problem though.

"I don't know how to fly the ship back," she admitted.

Larin raised an eyebrow. Perhaps she thought the witch was actually from this dimension and had the usual space knowledge that came with it. It would be tough to explain that she was from a different dimension. Fortunately, the Lieutenant didn't question the witch or how she got stuck on the planet.

"Wraith can accompany you. She'll be able to pilot their ship back here and hopefully, we'll be able to fly both ships out of here once we fixed our own," she assured.

Even though Wraith heard, she didn't acknowledge and continued to pull the packs off the blasters. This didn't seem to bother Larin though.

Turning to Tsukune, Larin showed some concern over the left arm he was holding.

"Tsukune, what is your status?"

The rookie held his head high. "I can move my arm a little. I think it's just strained and bruised. Nothing that a little Kolto won't fix."

Ruby bit her lips. If she had her alchemy set with her, she could have helped Tsukune with her injuries, but aside from having the necessary tools, she had no clue if the material she used even existed in this dimension.

Had she known Tsukune was under that armor, she would have done everything to prevent his injuries. What is done is done and it seemed that he'll be able to recover with this…Kolto, whatever that meant.

"Alright, I'll accompany you back to the ship. In the meantime…" she faced Wraith and Sess, "…Sess, continue to disarm the blasters and watch over the bodies. Wraith, you'll accompany Ruby. Keep your eyes and ears open for any movement or sound, we're not safe yet."

"Yes, sir!" everyone acknowledged.

Wraith lets go of a blaster she had removed the core. Half of the blasters were already disarmed, so one person should be enough unless more beasts that came. Considering the amount of lunch that was just lying around, two dead Rancour corpse may not be enough of a warning to others to stay away. For that reason, everyone had to remain on guard.

Everyone put on their helmets and it prevented Ruby from seeing Wraith's expression as she placed herself next to her, rifle ready in her arms. Her grip was tight and it appeared Ruby had to be wary over the green alien's apparent distrust.

Larin faced Ruby again and then pointed to the Ravens that were perched on her bloody wings.

"Since you control those birds, can you alert us if you see anything coming?" she asked, her voice once again regulated by her mask.

"I can. If I see anything large, I'll have them start cawing."

Larin seemed to relax as if not knowing if a creature was coming was worse than facing one. Ruby understood well that having time was more valuable than anything. She was glad that Larin seemed accepting of such an asset that could provide a warning. It could also be that she had no choice but to rely on Ruby's powers while they spread out.

Either way, Ruby felt her choice to help these soldiers out was the best decision she could have made. They certainly weren't aiming their blasters at her, though she wasn't so certain about the stoic soldier beside her.

"Alright then, let's move quickly!" Larin urged, then focused her attention on Tsukune, who looked at Ruby one last time before he followed his squad leader back to their ship.

Sess continued to finish off the rounds of blasters while keeping a cautious gaze of his surroundings.

That left Wraith and Ruby to start heading out towards the two unconscious pirates she had a raven keeping watch and then to their ship.

"Lead the way," Wraith insisted. Although Ruby wasn't particularly keen on a woman behind her with a rifle, she couldn't protest.

"Right," Ruby answered with a little disdain in her voice and then glanced at her birds, giving them a new order.

"Keep watch over Sess, Larin, and Tsukune from above. If you see anything, alert them."

Her ravens cawed in acknowledgment and spread out, flying into the air and hovering low from the tip of the forest.

"I appreciate it," Sess said, glancing behind from his crouched position as he took off another power pack. Though he was wary of his surroundings and possibly her, his gratitude was real.

Ruby smiled and then dispersed her wings, letting the blood that stained disappear along with it. She would have to walk with Wraith back to the pirate's ship which was annoying, but it couldn't be helped. There was nothing she could do by getting to the ship first and furthermore, she couldn't carry two armored pirates alone. Even her plant creatures would collapse if they had to carry heavy soldiers all the way to the ship.

Sighing, she led the way back, letting one raven be her eyes in the sky and measuring the distance through the thick green forest.

* * *

"Have you two really not met?" Larin asked, back in their ship which was no longer smoking from behind. With Tsukune's top armor off, Larin was spraying a green Kolto liquid onto his beet red arm which had some bruised spots. The Kolto would work quickly enough to allow him to at least move his arm, albeit with some pain. Fixing the ship was top priority, so Larin was grateful that the damage wouldn't so bad to impair his abilities.

Tsukune frowned as he tried to think hard. "No…and nobody ever mentioned her to me."

Larin hummed, now applying a strange yellow gel on his arm after the green liquid dried. Her application caused him to flinch, a burning sensation filling his arm, but then it cooled and he felt the throbbing pain of his muscle decrease.

"Well, it can't be a coincidence that this strange woman who can control birds and plant monsters knows your name. What are the chances?"

"Not high," Tsukune admitted, though the question was never meant to be answered. Still, he curled his lips for a moment and then spoke.

"I think…she can be trusted."

"Are you only saying that because she saved your life?" Larin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Tsukune chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe, but…it's strange. I feel like maybe I should know her. I'm not sure why?"

Larin shrugged. "Let's just not lose focus on our mission okay? Her presence could be a blessing or a curse. I can't say I know every alien and sub-human species in the galaxy, but I haven't seen anything like her before."

Tsukune furrowed his eyebrows. A story he heard from his cousin when he was little came into the front of his mind. It seemed silly, but he couldn't help bring it up.

"What about the Angels, sir?"

Larin stared at him strangely. "That myth?"

She scoffed, but then a small smile entered her lips as she moved to wrap his arm with gauge.

"Maybe. I know the story as well. Nobody has ever been able to prove their claim of witnessing one and most people just use it as a story to inspire hope. Her description doesn't quite match the Angels though. Anyways, I'm sure we'll be able to identify her in the Republic database not long."

Tsukune felt the mixture of the Kolto and anesthetic allowing him to move his arm better. He smiled before Larin allowed him to put his own armor and helmet back on.

"What do you mean by not matching the description, sir?" he asked, unable to figure out her conclusion. He could vaguely remember the stories of Angels he used to hear about, so perhaps Larin was better told than he was.

Larin stood up and looked out at the dangerous forest that spread across their view from the opened cargo bay. She worried about Wraith and specifically had her accompany the witch because she would be the most watchful. Answering Tsukune, she gave an uneasy sigh.

"None of the angels I heard about ever had black wings. Doesn't exactly inspire hope, does it?"

* * *

Wraith and Ruby had reached where the witch had the first two pirates she had taken out, attached to the trunk of a tree each. Held together by the vines that kept them flushed against the bark, she broke them and allowed them to fall to the ground. They were still sound asleep and Ruby grimaced at the thought of carrying them. They weren't far from the pirate ship and she thought of using her talismans to help carry them but decided against it. She needed the limited inscribed papers she had in case her own life was in danger.

"How far from the ship?" Wraith asked, the first words she spoke since they left their initial position.

"About...a quarter of a kilometer, I think," Ruby answered, doing her best to estimate through her Raven's eyes that were following them from above.

Wraith said nothing at all. She had kept a hard gaze on the witch in case of any sudden movements, but the witch had so far kept her pace and movements the same.

Sprouting her raven wings again, she had them soften and grow denser like actual feathers on a bird. Using them, she wrapped one man in her wings.

Wraith took the other on her back with more than enough strength to support a heavy pirate. She stared at the strange wings that Ruby sported. At first, Ruby thought she may ask about it, but the soldier turned away.

"Let's go."

Ruby sighed. "You're not much a conversationalist, are you?"

Wraith eased her rifle at her side and then faced her, slight impatience filled her voice. "There's little time to talk. If you want to help us, then help us. Talking can come later."

The witch frowned, wishing Tsukune was in better shape so she could talk to him instead. Actually, she would have preferred anyone else than Wraith. Maybe then, she could learn more about the squad and Tsukune's part in it.

"Right, sorry," Ruby apologized, lowering her head and hiding her disappointment. In the end, she knew that helping these soldiers didn't mean she would gain their trust immediately. She would've been okay with that, but Tsukune's presence changed things. She wasn't going to leave him now and she wanted to know more about why he was so different. Apparently, she wasn't going to get answers from his companions immediately.

Continuing in silence, the witch led the way with each of them carrying a pirate. They crossed the first battlefield where Ruby unleashed some of her plant creatures. The pirate's dead bodies attracted several large lizards who looked like Komodo dragons. They were knawing on the limbs of the fallen pirates.

Ruby grimaced at the sight and while they were preoccupied, she and Wraith went around to avoid disturbing the creatures' meal. This was now the third creature of Dathomir she had seen. She figured that these creatures were prey to Rancors, so it was in their best interest to hide most of the time.

While keeping a sight for other beasts, Ruby checked in on the others. Sess had finished gathering the power packs and then destroying them. Some of the more dangerous blasters were confiscated, not allowing them to remain on the ground as opposed to the standard blaster pistols. He had also taken down some of the pirates that were ensnared from above. He seemed to be quite annoyed by the task to which Ruby would apologize for later.

Near the Republic ship, Tsukune's arm seemed to be fine. In such a short time, she wondered what kind of treatment was applied to help him recover so quickly. Either way, she was grateful and also sad that she couldn't partake in his healing. He seemed to be performing some repairs based on sparks she was seeing, lighting up the inside of the ship.

Everything seemed clear otherwise. She wasn't sure why Rancors weren't swarming with so many new humanoids throughout. Sure, two Rancors showed up before, but perhaps there were enough beasts throughout to satisfy the ugly creatures.

She decided to stop thinking about it, less she jinxes herself. They soon neared the pirate ship, visible to their eyes behind trees. Ruby halted and then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Let me check to see if there's anybody in there," she said, letting her raven in the sky to descend closer to the ship.

The docking ramp of the metal and brown ship was closed, so Ruby couldn't do much except peer through the windows for any pirates that may have stayed to keep watch.

There were none, as far as she could see.

"Doesn't seem to be any-"

Wraith didn't wait for Ruby to speak as she raised her rifle and fired a warning shot in front of the cockpit window and a couple in the air.

Ruby stared at the soldier in shock. Noticing her confusion, the soldier sighed.

"You can't determine if the ship is empty if it's locked. If there are any pirates in there, it's best to alert them and lead them out. Majority of them have already been taken down thanks to you, so any left should be few," she explained.

Ruby curled her lips to the side and decided the soldier was right. In her mind, she had been extra careful of her surroundings and tried to avoid fighting herself, but there was going to be times when she wouldn't be able to see everything, even with inconspicuous ravens.

Sure enough, the hatch where the pirates came out had reopened, meaning there was sure to be a few that remained on the ship, waiting for the rest of their members.

Except, it wasn't a few. Only one.

* * *

Yergen groaned as he woke up from the bash to his head. While recovering his senses, he remembers giving up thanks to the strange appearance of a black winged girl. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth, but he was alive at least. He found himself cuffed with large blocky binders at his hands and feet while sitting against a tree.

"Hey there, welcome back," a mocking voice greeted. Yergen looked to see the larger of the Republic soldiers, standing and watching over the soldiers. Like him, some of them were waking up but the majority of them couldn't resist the paralyzing effects of the plants that attacked them.

Yergen snorted and raised an eyebrow. "You're not thinking of escorting all of us, huh?"

Sess' expression couldn't be seen behind his helmet, but he appeared to be smirking. "I'd rather not, but you can thank your stars that you were all subdued. We'll be taking your ship and you can figure out your life at Coruscant behind force fields."

Yergen widened his eyes and then laughed, surprising the soldier. It was dry and he seemed to have completely accepted his situation.

"Oh man, typical Republic soldiers. You guys should have just left us and escaped this planet! Why do you think we attacked your ship?"

Sess furrowed his eyebrows. "You're Black Sun pirates. I don't know how you found out about our route, but maybe you can tell us that so our report is easier to write."

Yergen chuckled, lowering his head and then shaking it. "To be honest, I don't even know what you were carrying. We made a deal with someone who wanted the cargo you would obtain, so maybe you would have a better idea, huh? If it's so important to the Republic, then there has to be some interest from another equally powerful party."

Sess froze. The cargo they were transporting was important enough for a Special Forces squad to be sent out to ensure its safe transport to the Republic capital, Coruscant. Even he didn't know what the cargo contained and he wasn't even sure if the Lieutenant knew, but their presence was justified after encountering Yergen's men. To be told that there was a bigger player involved could only mean one thing…

The Empire.

Seeing that the soldier was frozen and seemingly understanding what he was implying, Yergen grinned and continued.

"…and we're not exactly mercenaries here. Why would we pick a fight with special forces and be trusted with an important job?"

He shrugged, then answered his own question.

"Hell if I know, but we weren't going to shy away from some major credits. We could have also taken the cargo for ourselves, so they provided us with a…watcher, of sorts. That watcher is on the ship, probably waiting for us to return. When _he_ finds out nothing is happening, it may be _all_ of us who'll be in trouble."

Sess snapped out of his shock and then cursed, turning away from the smirking pirate. He quickly turned on his com-links to alert his comrades. There was no doubt on who the major player could be.

"These pirates were aligned with the Empire! There's someone dangerous on their ship, probably a Sith!"

* * *

Ruby and Wraith kept themselves hidden behind a tree, a meter apart. Once Wraith saw a hooded figure in a black robe stepping out of the pirate ship, she immediately took cover and Ruby followed, putting down the pirate she had in her wings and dispersing them.

The stoic soldier doesn't usually regret the actions she makes, but this time, she wished she hadn't alerted the figure to their presence while so close.

As Sess' warning entered her ears from the com channels, it only confirmed her suspicion of the hooded figure and their dire predicament.

"Sith," she whispered in distaste, both a fact and curse word in her vocabulary.

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. She kept her voice low as she cocked her head.

"Sith?"

Wraith didn't answer, so Ruby decided to take a closer look herself. Closing her eyes, she mentally instructed the raven that was watching the black figure from the sky to close in.

The raven did just that and as it approached, she could make out the features of the person behind the hood. The results were surprising.

It was a rugged male with a shaved head. He had unusually pasty skin with purple veins across his face, and dark circles around his dark red eyes.

He looked unhealthy but more concerning, this was the first time Ruby could _feel_ unnatural energy coursing through him like she had with certain Youkai.

As her raven drew closer, expecting the man to ignore it as a simple bird, Ruby was surprised as she felt it stop mid-air. The pale man raised his arms as if he had grabbed the black creature, then clenched his fingers together in one motion.

The raven squawked and then was crushed immediately in a flurry of feathers. Ruby gasped silently as she felt the energy of her bird dissipate, then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shit."

Not letting her bird go to waste, she used the remaining energy that was being held to expel outward. This time, she surprised the hooded man as the remains of the bird exploded, just a couple of meters from him.

To prevent unexpected injury, the man raised both of hands and created a shield in a hurry, preventing most of the potential burns that would have otherwise hit him. Smoke from the blast surrounded him but otherwise, Ruby could sense he had taken little damage.

If the bird had been any closer, maybe she could have injured him more severely, but she couldn't regret her action anymore. She only recognized the person as a clear enemy and took the opportunity to blast at him while she had the chance.

She recalled the dream of the Kwa and Rakata fighting. The telekinesis displayed was almost the same as the hooded figure's ability. If she had known someone like that was with the pirates, she would have urged to leave Dathomir sooner!

She glanced at Wraith and couldn't tell her expression, but it felt like the situation was worse than she realized.

"An exploding bird? I'm not sure how that was set up, but your tricks won't work on me. Don't bother hiding, why don't you two come out! I can sense there's a Jedi amongst you."

The man's voice was deep and gravelly. The term Jedi confused Ruby, but she didn't question anything while her life was at risk.

"Can you handle him?" Wraith asked, readying her rifle as she looked towards the witch.

Ruby was surprised by the soldier's question. Could she handle him? While she preferred not to try, she may have to. If she played it safe, then she could ensure that she and Wraith would be able to escape. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to arrest the pirates if they wanted to leave quickly.

"I can try," she answered honestly, "Anything I should know?"

Wraith didn't seem to like that answer, but with their presence exposed, there was little choice in the matter. A girl with strange abilities was best suited to fighting another with strange abilities. With not much time remaining, she gave a quick summary.

"They carry a lightsaber and it'll cut through you like butter. They also can use the Force which is what you saw destroy your bird."

The Force? Was that the same thing as the Power of the Cosmos or completely different?

Each hour just kept adding more and more questions to Ruby's head.

Sighing, Ruby nodded, forcing herself to accept the answer. Nothing would matter if she died, but with Tsukune so close, she refused to allow him to be put in harm's way!

"I'll cover you!" Wraith stated, taking the first move to pop out of the tree and fire a shot towards the hooded figure.

A high-pitch shriek sounded from Sith. As soon as Ruby popped out from her hiding place, she heard the sound of the blast being deflected.

The same blast Wraith had fired nearly past through her as she ducked, then regrew her wings. She saw a strange glowing red line that extended three feet from a mechanical hilt in the Sith's hands. It glowed, dispersing its red light across his black robe and ghostly face. Based on the name, Ruby assumed that was the "lightsaber".

Not willing to test herself against the blade in close quarters, she extended her right wing forward and each feather blade extended towards the dark warrior.

Only a three meters apart, the Sith widened his eyes in surprise. He was not expecting Ruby to grow black wings and to even be able to extend them in an effort to pierce him. He acted swiftly, stepping to the side and raising his lightsaber above him.

The blades extended past, missing its target. Unable to pull back in time, the Sith followed his lightsaber down at the blades, cutting them through with ease. The melting heat of the lightsaber caused her cut wings to burn with red at the end.

Ruby blinked, not expecting such quick reaction. She now understood the dangers of letting that lightsaber reach too close to her. Where she failed to cut through the Rancor and Whuffa worm's hide, the lightsaber could slice through easily!

' _She wasn't kidding!_ ' Ruby thought back to Wraith's warning.

Seeing how Ruby missed the Sith, Wraith kept firing. In response, the man refocused his attention on deflecting the blasts. Although he remained wary of Ruby, unsure what kind of being she was, he couldn't let himself get shot.

Wraith's cover allowed Ruby to pull her wings back, letting them regrow to their former size. She clenched her teeth, trying to come up with a new plan in her mind.

Blaster fire was deflected everywhere as the Sith stepped back and performed a flurry of movements with a single hand. Not a single line of plasma reached him and Wraith was forced to stop as she ducked a deflected bolt.

The hooded man took the chance and lept closer to the two. With not a lot of time, Ruby swiped out a talisman and flung it towards the Sith, guiding it with her magic.

The paper was flung at him with nearly the same speed as a plasma blast, but the Sith couldn't have expected a mere paper to harm him. Unaware of its true potential, Ruby ignited it with a single inaudible word.

The talisman flashed and a large explosion rang out as the detonation hit the Sith warrior completely. The blast was too close for Wraith as she kept herself covered until it was over. Dirt and pieces of black cloth floated in the air, then an agonizing scream echoed from the man.

An uneasiness swept over Ruby. The man shouldn't even have the air to cry in pain and she could only attribute that to a strange circular dark energy that was revolving from within the cloud of dirt. It could only have come from him.

Sure enough, the Sith escaped out of the debris with his robes tattered. His hood was gone leaving only his grey head to shine from the speckles of light that escaped through the trees.

Second-degree burns filled the right side of his face which was steaming with heat. The rest of his body contained a mixture of the first degree and second-degree burns but oddly nothing blown off.

' _He…protected himself? How?_ ' she questioned, knowing that a human would have normally died from such a blast head-on. Yet, this man was far from human and Ruby could only guess the circling energy she felt was related to mitigation of damage.

Some sort of barrier?

Ruby didn't have the time to analyze as the man stared with clenched teeth. Like the burns on the outside, she felt something inside of him that was far hotter and troubling.

"God damn you! You are no Jedi. Who are you?!" he demanded, his face seething with anger.

Ruby took a step back and swiped another talisman into her hand, ready to defend herself. Wraith didn't allow time for any talking as she continued her plasma barrage at him.

The Sith growled and deflected the blasts again. Not having the patience to keep defending himself and risk an attack by the witch, he extended one hand towards the soldier. A ripple in the air formed and burst from his palm.

Wraith couldn't anticipate the Force technique and gasped as she was thrown off her feet and into a tree four meters behind her. She slammed hard into the trunk and the rest of the invisible ripple crushed the tree down with her.

"Wraith!"

Ruby turned towards the soldier. Quickly, she tried to sense out her life energy. She had no idea how tough her armor was, but was relieved to find her breathing slowly and not in a critical state. At best, she was unconscious and had a few broken bones.

"I wouldn't worry about her, girl," the Sith spat, "…now answer my question! Who are you?"

Ruby frowned and turned back to the Sith, studying him carefully. He seemed eager to get his revenge but trying to hold back from lashing at her so soon. It seemed she had caught enough of his interest…or hate, to desire to know his opponent, especially one as strange as she was. Regardless, she wasn't going to waste the time he was giving her.

Taking a deep breath, her gaze intensified at the dark warrior as the Talking Book in her pouch escaped from its latches and floated in front of her. Her actions startled the man once more and he readied his lightsaber, tempted to attack but cautious enough to want to defend.

The remaining eight talismans she had levitated into the air and circled around at her waist, radiating specks of light all around her. She channeled the abundant magic that filled the forest, using it to help solidify the magical foundations she was taught many years ago by Lady Oyakata. Then, she gave her answer to the impatient enemy.

"I'm a witch."

No more needed to be added as she dashed forward, moving onto the offensive. Seeing the resilience of the warrior and enough of his strength, Ruby had to go all out if she wanted to survive this encounter. That said, she wasn't going to risk herself become exposed to the lightsaber.

With whispers that echoed with inaudible magical instructions, a barrier of her own was set up, surrounding her and the wings like a film of light. Whether it could stand up to his lightsaber and power, Ruby couldn't know. It was difficult to tell from an inorganic blade to see how much she had to exert in order to fully protect herself, but she had to try.

The dark warrior growled and moved into a lowered stance with his hilt being grasped by both hands and declining towards the ground.

He swiped right from his low side across Ruby's waistline, but the witch lowered and pulled her right wing to block it. Normally, it would have been sliced through.

Ruby was prepared to step back if that was the case, but to both of their surprise, the barrier that surrounded her and the wings helped buffered the lightsaber.

Sparks flew and Ruby could feel the lightsaber burning slowly through her wings. She took a step back and so did the Sith, confused as to why she was able to block his strike this time.

The moment allowed Ruby's wings to cool down and repair itself. She felt her barrier waver but focused herself to keep it steady.

' _Well, now I know I have some defense against the butterknife_ ,' she thought wryly.

That provided Ruby little comfort. The longer he fought with her, the more he would be able to predict her moves. She needed to keep the element of surprise since that seemed to be the only thing she had going. Otherwise, her lack of experience dueling with an enemy would show.

She sighed internally. ' _This sucks._ '

She pushed forward again and the blades of her wings extended forward again. The Sith took one pace back and sidestepped to the left of her extension. He sped towards her with his Force-enhanced speed, running parallel to her blades.

Ruby tightened her face and twisted, slamming her blades against the man as she pulled back. He had to stop and block the blades. his lightsaber crying as it met with Ruby's protective film. His feet ground back a little from the physical force of Ruby's wing strength.

The witch wouldn't keep pushing him as she only intended to give her time to pull back. When she did and her wings were fully retracted, she ran closer to him.

The warrior prepared himself, spreading his legs and holding his lightsaber straight in front of him with two hands. With this standard position, he awaited Ruby to extend her wings again.

Ruby didn't. Instead, she jumped and flapped a couple times, leaping over him. Though he should have expected her to be able to fly, he wasn't able to react fast enough to the sudden sight.

Twisting, one of Ruby's wing blades were already extended towards his throat. He tilted his head in time to avoid death, leaving only a small cut on the side of his neck.

Ducking, he growled and extended his hand at the witch. Like she saw with Wraith, another ripple in the air formed and stirred at her.

Ruby's legs tightened and she put her free wing before her to help temper the blow. Thanks to her bladed wings and the shield she had around her, the ripple only pushed her back a step and otherwise dispersed around her.

When she opened her wings a little, she was surprised to see the man had already taken the chance to draw closer. His blade was already slipping between the gaps of her blades as he pushed it straightforward.

Ruby grunted as she felt the heat of the blade almost nearing her own throat. She lambasted fate on how it was too soon to be receiving payback.

Jumping back, she tried to keep it from reaching her, but the Sith jumped forward to keep pace with her. Gritting her teeth, Ruby shouted and closed the gaps of her wings, then spread her wings apart. Some of her blades were cut leaving gaps in her wings but otherwise, she was able to throw the Sith off.

She didn't wait to let the Sith recover. With her other wing that had retracted, she moved in close to slice across the stumbling warrior.

He expected her to follow through after pushing him away. With a smirk, he ducked, then spun underneath her wings. With his lightsaber raised horizontal in front of his face, he moved to cut her in two.

The Sith was too fast and with death approaching, she ignited the closest talisman that was floating between her and the warrior.

An explosion rang that pushed the Sith and the witch two or three meters apart. Ruby held back a scream as she felt the blast burned away some of her top skin, charring it around her arms, shoulders, and parts of her face. Thankfully, she had put up some protection but she was not invulnerable to her own magic. Once detonating a talisman or anything really, the energy could affect anyone which is why she was normally careful.

She didn't have the time to guide the talisman away though and had to take a hit in order to drive distance. Luckily, it seemed the blow also surprised the Sith. She didn't know if he forgot about the floating talismans or didn't think she would explode one so close to her.

The Sith cried out. This time, his own protective Force barrier was less effective as he was using it to enhance his strength and speed during the attempt to kill her. Several of his fingers that were holding the hilt of his lightsaber was gone, parts of his flesh were ripped away around his torso, and all around him was smoked skin.

Ruby was horrified to see him standing. His endurance matched some of the highest Youkai monsters she had seen.

"God damn you!"

His breath was heavy. He extended his other hand that still had fingers forward. Where Ruby expected another Force ripple, she got something too familiar.

Lightning.

From the tips of the Sith's reddish fingers escaped lightning that made its way to her in a blink. She felt the sharp rummage through her body, ripping her from the inside out!

She screamed, her body convulsing as the Sith sent more and more lightning, some of it scratching across his face as he couldn't control it very well. He didn't care though and only wanted to end the girl's life in front of him in the most painful way possible. He would make her burns just as severe as the ones she inflicted on him!

Ruby continued to scream, her eyes going white. What seemed like long minutes were just mere seconds before the Sith stopped before he spent himself any more than he should. He watched with glee as the witch dropped to her knees and remained half standing, likely dead.

He stared at her for a long time, his rage yet to fade but he was in need of medical attention more than another person to kill. If all the pirates were dead, he would have much to explain.

Speaking of which, how could he explain what he had to fight? He never saw someone like Ruby before and it was far more trouble than he'd be willing to admit.

Grunting as he moved his aching and burning body past the dead standing witch, he spat on the ground before her moving past her, unaware of the twitching wings.

Then, he stopped. Something thumped against his body.

Once…twice…three times!

The Sith lurched forward but couldn't escape what appeared to be three black blades from the witch, completely piercing through his back and out of his torso.

Blood leaked from his mouth as he opened it, his eyes wide with disbelief. Then he heard a scream behind him and he couldn't believe the witch was alive.

More unnervingly, she was not screaming in pain, but in unmistakable pleasure.

"T-that…was amazing!"

The blades of her wings snapped away, spilling more of the Sith's blood as it allowed his damaged heart to beat irregularly …dying.

Like Ruby, it was now the Sith's turn to fall to his knees, staring at the grass below him stained with his blood. He tried to speak, but nothing but gasps and incoherent words spilled out of his mouth.

The witch walked past him, burnt and damaged but standing more fiercely than he could fathom. Her bloodied wings shivered in delight in response to her feelings.

Then, she turned and provided a small grin, her eyes sparkling with liveliness.

She was a monster.

That was the only thing the Sith could think of at that moment. He realized she was actually liking the pain he inflicted. It completely stumped the Sith and he finally managed to utter a single question.

"How…?"

Ruby decided to answer since the man was dying anyway. She also felt a small bit of gratitude for giving her a sensation she thought she wouldn't feel again.

"I've dealt with lightning before…and I have to say, yours wasn't bad at all. You could have killed me there though while I was down. What was the saying again?"

She thought for a moment before it came to her. "Oh! Never turn your back on the enemy, right?"

The Sith stared, still in disbelief that he was going to die on this forsaken planet. His face grew even paler and the light slowly faded out of his eyes. He fell forward, allowing his pool of blood to stain the grass faster.

Ensuring that he wasn't going to come back up again when she turned her back on him, she let out a sigh of relief. Despite her tolerance for pain, even she had limits. Her whole body ached from her own talisman bomb and the electrocution the Sith gave her.

Along with the physical exertion she was not used to performing, she steadied herself down and slumped on a tree, staring into the green crown of the trees.

She glances towards Wraith not far from her who remained unconscious. In her current condition, she wouldn't be able to carry her. Nobody could fly the ship either.

Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but give into resting for a bit. She only hoped that the Republic soldiers would come soon. In the meantime, she focused all her energy to heal herself, then slowly drifted into deep slumber.


	5. Coruscant

"Master…what is magic?"

Lady Oyakata stared at her pupil strangely, looking up from her spellbook in their homely shack.

"What a strange question, Ruby. You've been using it haven't you?"

Ruby, only eight-years-old, nodded meekly and elaborated.

"I don't understand what it is though and why I can use it. Why can't others do the same?"

Lady Oyakata closed her eyes and smiled. "I see. Well, I supposed you've seen enough people to question it."

Standing up from her chair, she holds out a hand to her apprentice. Ruby accepts it with a beaming smile as she is led outside. It was already night time and the stars shined brightly amongst the high mountains and plains of flora.

"To understand this, Ruby, I have to ask you something. What do you make out of all of this?" she asked, motioning her hand from the ground to the mountains, then to the stars.

Ruby blinked, never really questioning her surroundings. She hummed and looked down at her sandals, wobbling as she thought.

"It's…home?"

Lady Oyakata chuckles gently and pats Ruby's head. "I'm glad you think so, but you could be in the desert…or even in those blasted cities. Let me put it in another way, what do you _feel_ from all of this?"

' _What I feel?_ ' she asked herself and furrowed her eyebrows.

She took a minute to find the answer. The wind blew through the plains that surrounded her and some of the long grass tickled her legs. The mountains hummed, every movement that was made there echoing a thousand times. Finally, the stars shined, giving way to a sense of depth far bigger than what she could fathom.

"Life?"

Oyakata widened her eyes and smiled a little. She wasn't going to be satisfied with her answer just like that.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "The mountains aren't alive…and neither are the stars."

Ruby curled her lips, unsure how to explain. "I know that, but I can feel…movement. Everything seems to be moving."

"It's better to say that you are more sensitive to movement, Ruby," she clarified and placed a hand on her tiny shoulder. She knelt to her height and stared into the young witch's orange-scarlet eyes.

"Do you think you understand what magic is then?"

"It's movement?" she cocked her head.

Oyakata laughed. "A bit weird calling it that, but that wouldn't be incorrect either. It's energy, Ruby. What you are feeling is energy within the mountains, the plains, and even the stars."

"Why can't other people feel it?"

Oyakata shook her head sadly. "Once, everyone did. Now, they only tune themselves to a specific energy, blinding themselves to the grand picture. Ruby, we are special because we have not tuned out anything. Where we can feel it, we will eventually be able to touch it."

Ruby's mouth opened in awe. The concept of energy, the very thing that she had been channeling in her studies, was everywhere.

Oyakata giggles at Ruby's enlightenment. "Go get some rest, Ruby. Then, as you dream, travel far. Seek beyond what you see and broaden your horizons. If you do this, your potential is limitless."

* * *

' _Lady Oyakata?_ '

Ruby stirred, her mind surprised by the memory she nearly had forgotten. When she thought about Lady Oyakata, she felt proud and sad. The memory was before her hatred of humans had reached its peak. She was more open-minded about the world, but eventually, her teachings of the world had shrunk to their home, wary of humans who sought to destroy it.

In the end, her master was the one who became blind. She only regretted that she didn't speak her concerns sooner and tried to help her out of that darkness before it was too late.

A small teardrop fell from her eyes as she opened them. She couldn't hold on to the past anymore. If there was anything to be happy about, it would be that she had gone farther out just how her master wished, though not by choice.

A low hum entered her ears, pulling her from her thoughts. She blinked a few times, noticing that she was lying on a small white-sheet bed that stuck out from a wall. The room was small and the walls were all metal, protruding out at various places.

Wiping away her tear streak, she lifted herself upright. She saw a tray table next to the bed which had all sorts of tools and bottles of glowing green liquid. Her pouch and Talking Book was also there.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked down at herself. She was half-naked with bandages around her waist and chest. Based on her smooth arms and skin, she remembered that she was burnt badly in several areas. Oddly enough, she felt fine.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Larin entered, her footsteps clanging underneath the plated flooring. She still wore her Republic armor but without the helmet. She appeared to be relieved to see that the witch was okay.

Behind Larin slid out a cylindrical mechanical being she had never seen. She flinched as it approached her, but it stopped just a foot in front of her and a small round probe extruded out of its body.

A green light flashed and then a projected line was drawn on her, moving swiftly up and down her body as the mechanical being whirled and beeped.

Not sensing anything organic about the being, she realized this was something called a robot. She was never much into the Science Fiction trend but saw a few books that were in the public library of the academy.

"SCANS COMPLETE. RECOVERY SUCCESSFUL."

"Recovery? What's going on? Where am I?"

Larin raised her hands to ease Ruby's concerns. "Slow down there. I know this is sudden. You're on our Republic ship's medical bay and we're on our way to Coruscant. Based on the dead body of a Sith and the state you were in, I'd say you fought a pretty tough battle."

Ruby's eyes widened as she remembered more clearly about her battle with the Sith. It was tough and she would have died if it weren't for her pain tolerance. She sometimes felt ashamed for being a masochist and didn't know why her mind was wired the way it is, but she had survived similar deathly encounters because of it.

"How was it that I healed so fast?" she questioned, rubbing her stomach underneath the gauze. There should have been a nasty burn there but she felt no pain as she applied pressure.

Larin hummed, curiously.

"That should be our question. The kolto did help you, but it should have taken at least two days for you to recover with your injuries. Before the medic droid even started examining you, some of your smaller wounds were already closing!"

Ruby didn't say anything. She tried to heal herself with magic. Although it was faster than letting her body heal normally, it wasn't instant. Getting electrocuted and wounded by her own talisman blast, her biggest wounds should have also taken two or three days to heal, but it seems the kolto helped accelerate her own healing process.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, then grew worried, "How long was I out and…is everyone okay?"

Larin hummed. Though it wasn't long, her opinion of Ruby had greatly changed. Like Wraith, she was wary of the witch but accepted her help considering her efforts to subdue the pirates. She then aided and helped protect her second-in-command's life when they were up against the Sith.

"It's been six hours. Thanks to you, my crew is safe and we were able to take their ship and the pirates away."

Ruby felt relieved for a moment but then furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Hyperspace?"

Larin raised an eyebrow, "Yes, hyperspace. Didn't you say you needed a lift?"

Ruby held her tongue. She wasn't sure what hyperspace meant, but it sounded like a method of travel. Seeing the confused expression on the witch, Larin saw that there were a lot of questions in her eyes and she too needed to know about this witch's circumstances.

"Look, why don't we get you changed first. We can talk later and get everyone up to speed. Not to be rude, but our mission has gotten a lot more complicated with the presence of Black Sun pirates, Imperial interference, and you. I need to sort out everyone's motives here."

Ruby lowered her head in apology. "I assure you that I don't intend anything malicious. It's fair to say I'm lost."

Larin nodded. "Your actions have proved that, but there's a much larger picture here. First…"

Larin moved to a nearby locker and took out a grey button uniform with red and orange highlights at the sleeves. Red pads were stitched at the shoulder. She tossed them to the witch.

Ruby caught them and raised her eyebrows. "This is…?"

Larin laughed. "I can't exactly have you go around half-naked. Your clothing is torn anyways, so this will have to do."

Ruby examined it closely, feeling reminiscent of the black uniform she and her friends wore when they infiltrated Fairy Tale. She verified the measurements to make sure it would fit her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Larin nodded. "I'll wait for you outside this bay. Even though you appear to have fully recovered, take it easy, okay?"

Ruby nodded back and the Lieutenant left the witch to her privacy and to her thoughts.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ruby to change. The uniform was a little tight, not that she was complaining or anything.

Larin guided the witch to the cockpit of the ship. She was mesmerized by all the technology and metal plates that surrounded her, but when she entered the cockpit, her mind was floored.

Inside the cockpit, there were windows that gave her a good look to the outside. Yet, it wasn't the stars of space she expected. Her entire vision surrounded by blue streaks of clouds swirling around them. It looked like they were traveling in a tunnel of sorts. In front of them was a grey ship with the Black Sun logo on it.

"First time seeing hyperspace, huh? That's rare."

Ruby flinched. A voice familiar was heard to her right where she saw Tsukune, looking up at her with a smile. He was in front of a holographic projection of a galaxy on a console. A blinking dot and a line to show how much distance was left to the planet Coruscant. While she guessed it was a map and intrigued to see just where she had ended up, she was far more interested in the man who couldn't remember her.

"Tsukune…" she breathed, her eyes moist.

The soldier was stunned to see such a reaction to his presence and wasn't sure how to respond to such an emotion-filled call to his name.

"I um…" he blushed a little as he tried to gather his thoughts, "…I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Larin motioned with one hand, preventing further discussion between the two.

"You two will have time to sort things out later. First, we'll need to understand you better, Ruby."

Ruby closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. It pained her to see such confusion within her friend and personally-declared "owner". She was happy though for him to be around her, even if he couldn't remember her.

"Right," she answered firmly, trying to control her emotions, "…where are the others?"

Larin pointed to the pirate ship in front of them. "Sess and Wraith are handling the majority of the pirates we subdued in their own ship. We'll have them join in from the holo."

As she said that, Tsukune moved to the front of the cockpit and pressed some buttons. In the center was a round lens similar to what she saw in the ancient temple on Dathomir. A bluish projection of Sess appeared with his hands behind his back.

"Sir."

Larin furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Wraith?"

Sess was about to speak but it was answered by the sounds of shouting behind the scenes.

"Shlutta! Don't think you can just-"

"Sit down!"

A cracking sound caused everyone to flinch. There were no more words coming from an apparent pirate who decided to be a little rowdy.

Wraith walked into the projection view and stared straight ahead with her arms behind her back as well. She nodded in acknowledgment, no emotion on her face.

"Sir."

Larin couldn't help but smile. "It appears everything is handled just fine over there. Any notable update?"

Sess cleared his throat over the ruthlessness of his comrade beside him. "None, sir. We tried interrogating a few of them, but nobody knew much except that we had important cargo and they were trying to steal it."

"They never even saw the Sith that was with them?" Larin asked.

"No, sir…or at least, they didn't know he was from the Empire," Sepp responded, "…it seems that the Sith kept his presence to a bare minimum onboard. I'm guessing Yergen was the only one who had contact with the Sith."

Larin hummed. "I unfortunately haven't gotten anything useful from Yergen so far and nothing about his military experience. He only told me that the Empire was working with them to snatch our cargo, but he neither knew why nor was told about the contents. It's not like we were given permission to know either. I'll definitely be having a chat with General Garza about this."

From the look on Larin's face, she was especially displeased with the whole outcome of the mission. The risks were apparently not communicated clearly enough.

"Alright then," she digressed, glancing at Ruby, "Would you be willing to explain your circumstances and what you are?"

Ruby curled her lips, wondering where she should begin.

"I guess I'm what you would call a witch," she paused, looking at the expression of all the members to see if that term was unknown. She saw a look of surprise on Larin and Tsukune's face.

"Normally, people call others witches in a demeaning way, especially if they show strange abilities. There's no real definition of what a witch is," Larin explained.

Ruby nodded, amused how the general definition hadn't changed. "Well, where I'm from, we are strange compared to the majority of the population. We were called witches based on our usage of magic and I guess it stuck with my ancestors."

"…and you are from?"

"Earth. I need to find a way back there as well."

Larin glanced at Tsukune who began searching for such record in the Galaxy map. Ruby was a little hopeful that it may exist, but from a quick search, Tsukune shook his head.

"Nothing is known in the Navicomp. It could very well be a planet in the outer rim or unknown regions," he explained.

Ruby frowned, but she figured it wouldn't be that easy. She was also concerned that there wasn't even a flash of recognition on Tsukune's face. He should know about it as well since it's his planet. Regardless, she continued.

"On Earth, I was performing an experiment dealing with teleportation. It did not go completely as planned and I ended up on Dathomir. I'm certain it was due to these ancient gateways created by a race called the Kwa. There was one where I first ended up."

Ruby's explanation was far more than anything the squad expected. It was more likely to say she crash-landed on a ship, but everyone kept an open mind.

"Are you sure you don't mean the Kwi, those blue reptiles on Dathomir?" Sess asked, his arms crossed in the holographic projection. He showed no expression over her story so far. Ruby appreciated that the whole squad was taking her seriously or at least not judging her so soon.

"I learned from a temple that the Kwa had devolved into those creatures. I'm unsure of the reason why, but this was probably thousands of years ago."

The squad remained silent for a few seconds before Larin took in a deep breath.

"This definitely sounds crazy and I've been in crazy before. To your credit though, Earth is not known as far as the Republic Navicomp. While you were out, we also tried to find information on you based on what we saw, but we found no solid information on any race that matched your abilities, especially one that can grow wings at will."

Ruby smiled apologetically. "Well, not all witches can grow wings. Each one displays their own concentration and uniqueness. My specialty is manipulation of flora and transformations."

Larin snorted. "More than simple flora, I think. You raised a small army of those vine creatures! It's clear though that there's nothing that matches your race. I can only think of Jedi or Sith that come close, but that's still a far stretch."

"Jedi or Sith? I'm not really following."

Larin raised an eyebrow. "How much do you know?"

"Nothing much except what I could learn from Dathomir and when observing you all. I know you're from the Republic, but I'm not familiar with it. I also found it strange that the English language I know is the same as the Basic language."

Larin furrowed her eyebrows. "English? You're saying the language you are speaking now is known as that?"

Ruby nodded.

The Lieutenant rubbed her temples. So far, she wasn't liking the responses of the witch, but there wasn't any indication that she was lying.

"It's a little far-fetched, to be honest," Larin admitted, "For one, it's strange for you not to know anything about the Republic or the Empire, much less the current state of the galaxy, without being influenced by people who speak Basic."

Ruby curled her lips as she saw everyone's equally skeptical expressions. She wasn't lying, but it seemed her ability to speak Basic contradicted her claim to not know anything.

"I know it sounds strange, but I can promise I am not lying here," Ruby assured, unable to refute the Lieutenant's point.

"Lying is not the problem," Wraith spoke, her voice still.

Larin sighed and clarified further from her second-in-command.

"Let me be straight with you, Ruby. We'll need to explain all of this or else, there will be questionable eyes on our squad if they figure out we subdued nearly all the pirates and took on a Sith warrior with only four soldiers, on Dathomir of all places!"

Ruby's eyes widened. She now understood the predicament of Larin and her crew, and why they were so keen on listening to Ruby's situation. They needed to explain her presence and none of her true words would help them with that. In fact, it would make the whole squad turn into a joke.

Still, she couldn't just give up and twist her truths yet, not while Tsukune was here. She turned to the said man, hoping to find some common ground that made sense. Perhaps it would even add a new clue to her surroundings.

"Listen Tsukune, I know you don't recognize me, but…are you familiar with Japanese? That's another language you and I should know. That's something from Earth!"

Tsukune frowned and kept himself polite. "I'm sorry, I've never heard that language before."

"How about this?" Ruby asked as she pointed at her mouth and switched to Japanese, hoping it was at least recognizable. If she couldn't get Hexes squad to believe her, she was poised to at least get Tsukune to wake up.

The shift in language surprised everyone, including Tsukune. Yet, he shook his head.

"I…don't understand," Tsukune admitted, growing increasingly concerned about being recognized without any knowledge.

Ruby frowned. Considering his name was Tsukune, a Japanese name, how could he not be familiar with Japanese?

"Ruby, calm down," Larin warned, seeing how the witch was trying too hard to convince her subordinate, "We can help you out here, but there's a lot of things that aren't going to fly. Trust me on this."

Ruby ignored the Lieutenant's warning, remembering another connection that Tsukune should know about. If he couldn't remember his natural tongue or his friends, what about his family?

She blurted out quickly.

"Kasumi, Koji, Kyoko! Does any of those ring a bell?"

A sudden shock filled Tsukune and that was all Ruby needed to freeze, a small hope beating in her heart. The entire cockpit went silent aside from a small cough from Sess.

"Those…" Tsukune began.

"…are your mother, father, and cousin, right? I'm not wrong, am I?" Ruby finished for him, urging him to remember more fiercely.

Tsukune gave a sad smile. "You're right. How did you know them?"

Ruby felt progress. The squad didn't stop the witch and only watched carefully. Perhaps they thought if Tsukune remembered, he would provide a better understanding.

"Tsukune, you introduced me to them back on Earth. In fact, that's where you and I are from! Please remember!"

Tsukune stared at the witch for a moment, then to her shock, his gaze hardened and so did his voice.

"Okay, enough. There, you're wrong."

Ruby was taken aback and remained silent for a moment, wondering if she pushed too far.

"W-what?"

"My parents and cousin died years ago on Coruscant thanks to the Empire. I would prefer you to not make light of them. I'm certain of this now: I've never heard nor have I been to Earth. I'm now even more certain that I've never met you."

Ruby's head spun. She stepped back a little and studied Tsukune carefully, processing this unbelievable claim. The soldier's hardened gaze never softened. Despite not being a vampire, his gaze was just as piercing as she remembered it to be.

While she found his personality to be somewhat the same, everything else was…wrong. She didn't think hard as to why English was the same as Basic. If anything, such coincidences were nearly impossible.

Add to the fact that Tsukune had no recollection of her or the rest of his friends at the academy, the regression of his Shinso blood, and the large change in his own personal history, it was as if…

"…a different reality," she whispered, her mouth open in disbelief at the implications.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"I'm…in an alternate reality," she repeated again quietly as if trying to convince herself, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Ruby, what are you…?"

"I need…some time to think," Ruby declared, stopping the Lieutenant from speaking.

Nobody spoke a word. It was clear the witch had realized something important. They all heard what she said: alternate reality, but nobody could make any sense of it.

Ruby looked back at Tsukune whose gaze had softened now. His lips were curled to the side, but he didn't seem at all willing to apologize for his hard words. The witch was more willing, seeing how she had offended the soldier.

"I'm…sorry," Ruby said softly, then quickly turned and left, following the path back to the medical bay.

Nobody stopped her and Larin closed her eyes and sighed once more.

Sess was the first to speak after the awkward silence. "What was that?"

"I don't know but somehow I feel our mission just got more complicated…and so did hers."

* * *

On the planet Dathomir, a black hooded female stood in front of the dead Sith. Despite her face being hidden in darkness, there were no apparent emotions towards her colleague in her body movements.

"Jedi? No…"

The woman couldn't care less about her follow Sith. She was only interested in how he died. It was easy to see that something physical pierced through his back. Based on his open eyes and shocked expression, he didn't anticipate it either.

She knew this Sith, more or less. His name was Unda. At the Sith academy on Korriban, he was one of the top students in his class, showing much promise in the ways of the Dark Side.

This man couldn't have been struck by a sneak attack. Based on the light scars on his face, he had used some force lightning that he couldn't very well control. In fact, she could see some of the grass burnt in spots behind him.

"I see it now…"

She followed the trail behind the corpse and then stopped until she could not see any bit of dark spots on the ground. Smiling, she turned towards the Sith and around two or three meters, she could measure what happened.

She had a hunch that the lightning was his last attack against his enemy. Unda probably knew well that using Force lightning was risky at his level and wouldn't use it unless he believed necessary.

His position on the ground meant he thought he had fried his enemy and then tried to leave for the ship, but the enemy had surprised him and only played dead.

For the Sith woman, these kinds of plays interested her. It was always fun to guess the events of a battle based on the environment, smell, and position of all who fight.

The only question that puzzled her is of what could be strong enough to fight a Sith, much less a Force-user, and without a lightsaber?

She stared at the corpse as she thought and then noticed a black spot that protruded out further than most of the grass. Walking closer, she found it to be remnants of a black feather.

Anyone would have dismissed such a feather. It could have been a bird that got caught in the battle, but when she picked it up, she was surprised to see it crumbling and turning grey.

Now that was not normal.

She hummed, deciding she had seen everything she needed to see. Previously, she had checked the area to find a few bodies of pirates who were half-eaten and two Rancour corpses. One was badly burnt internally and the other also had multiple piercing around its neck.

It could be all related. She knew how many pirates were sent and to find that there wasn't a trace for most them nor a single Republic soldier was strange. Did the pirates and Republic soldiers decide to work together?

Unlikely, but one thing for sure was that none of the losses could have been from a Republic Soldier or a Jedi. At first, she thought it could be an experienced mercenary group. There were a few in the galaxy that could pose a threat to a well-trained Sith or Jedi. With coordination, it was possible to take down Rancours as well.

Yet, the strange feather had imposed something greater in her mind.

The Sith pulled out a circular device from her robe and activated it in her palm. A holographic projection of another male figure flickered in a tinted blue. He stood tall, wearing a mixture of leather and metal armor to provide both protection and mobility. He wore a helmet that encased his head perfectly in an ovalish shape and hid his features. What stared back at the Sith woman was a white plated mask with an orange lighted slit in the middle.

"Darth Jadus, Unda fell. The cargo may still remain in Republic hands. Only a few pirates dead, the rest are gone along with their ship."

There was silence for a few seconds and then a cool collected voice sounded from the communicator.

"Was our intelligence wrong? Or perhaps these Republic special forces are far better than our data suggested?"

The Sith woman shook her head. "It's unclear, but based on the Unda's death, I don't believe a relatively new squad could kill a Sith without firepower and sacrifice. Unda was pierced through his heart, but not by a lightsaber or a vibroblade. It was something…different that I cannot tell. There is evidence he used Force lightning, but still fell after that."

"Regardless of how he died, the cargo I've made sure Intelligence tracked is gone. We must not let it fall into either Republic or pirates' hands. I sought to ensure the Black Sun's behavior with Unda, but he was nothing but a worthless pawn."

He raised his finger at the Sith woman. "This setback will not hold us. We _will_ find this cargo and if it remains in Republic hands, then we know that Coruscant will be their destination. If it's in the Black Sun's hands, securing it will be even easier. Await orders on your ship until further notice."

"Yes, my lord," the Sith woman bowed.

"One more thing," Darth Jadus added, "Unda was nothing more than a pawn. If he failed here, then his death would have been inevitable. I trust you will be more successful as an assassin."

The hidden meaning behind his warning was loud and clear. This cargo was more important than her own life. If she didn't capture it, then she may as well die.

"Yes…my lord," she repeated, more slowly.

* * *

Ruby was back in the medical bay and left alone for a good hour. She lied on the white sheets of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

' _…as you dream, travel far. Seek beyond what you see and broaden your horizons…_ '

The words of Lady Oyakata stung her. This was _way_ too far. Forget about dimensions, how could she get back to her own reality? Even if she found Earth, it would it be the same Earth she knew?

Could there be two Tsukune?

"Argh!"

Ruby growled in frustration and planted her hands on her face. She knew very little about the ways of time, dimensions, and energy.

The only thing clear now was that she still needed to get back to the friends she knew; however, what was the chances of meeting Tsukune of all people?

This couldn't be a mere coincidence.

A knock dragged her out of her thoughts. She sat up quickly and approached the door. She was grateful for the crew to accommodate her, though she knew she was giving them a hard time. She now understood she had to keep her identity simple, otherwise, her goal of returning home may take longer.

With that in mind, she found Larin awaiting her behind the door, a smile on her face.

"You okay?"

Ruby smiled back. "Yeah, sorry about…that. I realized that think I need to keep my identity simpler."

Larin snorted and her eyes twinkled in amusement. "You think? Well, I think that would be best. Your goal is to return home, right? I don't think we'll be able to help you with that, but if you help us with our report on Dathomir, we can at least help put you on the right track."

Ruby nodded, finding that fair. Honestly, she figured she couldn't expect anything more from the squad.

"Deal."

Larin felt relieved, knowing that she couldn't explain this on her own. Truthfully, her squad was relatively new and being a squad leader was far more work than she ever thought. At the same time, she welcomed the challenge that came with the responsibilities of being a Lieutenant.

"Well, let's head back to the cockpit. We don't have much time as we are approaching Coruscant soon, so let's get our facts straight. While there's a lot we don't know about why we were attacked or the politics behind it, we can at least give a story to your involvement."

"I'm guessing that means no teleportation or Earth, right?" Ruby joked, smiling slightly as she followed the Lieutenant.

Larin chuckled, glad to see that the witch was uplifted a little.

"Exactly. Good news is that we'll be meeting General Garza in person. I've already provided notice of the circumstances on Dathomir and of your presence when you were out. Of course, this whole thing is too complicated and we'll be discussing it in more detail with her in person."

"You mentioned her before. Who is she?"

"She is the founder of the Special Forces division of the Republic. I expect her to be suspicious of you concerning you appeared out of nowhere. I can vouch for you to an extent since you've helped us, but it'll take more than that to convince her; however, she'll have the connections to get you where you want."

Ruby nodded. In her limited knowledge of her military affairs, she does know there is a chain of command. The higher-ups will have better influence than others, so the witch understood it was necessary to show Garza she had no motives against the Republic.

"…and what of the Empire and your Republic?" Ruby added, wanting to absorb as much information as she can so she had better footing when joining the squad on Coruscant.

Larin sighed. "Now _that_ is a loaded question. You're better off looking it up in a public library within the main city. Best way to describe it right now is two opposing governments who are right now in a Cold War. There are supposedly rules in place, but the Empire doesn't play nice all the time. Your encounter with a Sith hidden amongst pirates shows that."

Ruby looked down in thought. Although she didn't want to choose sides, she wasn't keen to work with the Empire if there were more people like the Sith she fought. Which reminded her…

"Jedi?"

Larin stopped before the circular open door to the cockpit. She smiled, somehow reminded of someone in that instant, but Ruby couldn't tell who.

"Well, that's also a big question. Like how the Empire has Force-sensitives called Sith, the Republic is allied with the Jedi. If there's anyone who can help you with your journey, it will probably be them."

Ruby blinked and repeated the name in her head. If she couldn't find any Kwa, then she supposed that would be her next choice. For now, she held any further questions knowing she had to answer some of their own.

In the cockpit, Wraith and Sess were on the holoprojector in the same positions as before. There was a distinct mixture of groans heard in the background of the pirate ship.

Tsukune was at the main console, pressing various buttons and checking their time to arrive on the galaxy map. He looked up to see Ruby and a small guilt played on his face.

Ruby wouldn't get emotional again. Before anything could be said, she bowed towards the soldier, surprising him.

"I'm sorry for what I claimed before. Please…forget everything I said thinking I knew you."

Tsukune widened his eyes and then raised his hands. "I-it's okay! I realized you were confused. Please, no need to bow!"

Apparently, he wasn't at all familiar with this kind of formal gesture of apology. Despite looking Japanese, his own sub-race probably wasn't known as Japanese. As expected, he was raised differently from what she could recall.

The witch straightened her body and couldn't help but smile, seeing the soldier grow flustered. For someone in Special Forces, he was quite shy, but Ruby took comfort in seeing such a familiar reaction.

"Thank you," she replied, then turning her attention to everyone else.

Larin cleared her throat. "Let's continue where we left off. I've given you a run-down of our current state and now I need you to provide a more believable story to relay to the general. Can you do that?"

Ruby nodded and prohibited from biting her lips. Even in a galaxy where there were all sorts of aliens and beings with telekinetic abilities, it seemed strange that there were limits to how things worked. For now, she would have to simply go with the flow.

"I…am a witch from Dathomir," Ruby began after thinking on it, "…I lived largely in solitude until I saw you all and the Black Sun. Ultimately, I wanted to leave the planet and explore the unknown for people like me."

The witch felt embarrassed for coming up with such a lie. There was some hidden truth behind it though. She did come from Dathomir and lived in solitude…for a day.

"That would work," Wraith commented, a surprising smile on her face, but her expression quickly reverted back to its neutral state.

The other three nodded in agreement. Seeing the witch's conflicted expression, Larin reassured her.

"This is for the best. If you are from another dimension…or reality, people wouldn't be able to take you seriously. You need to adapt yourself. That said, it'll be easier to show the general if your abilities. She'll at least know that you could take on a Sith and that you aren't one of them."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. "You are really concerned about how this meeting will go."

Larin hummed, her gaze serious. "You bet I am. It does not make or break, but that woman will eat you from the inside out if you aren't careful."

' _Jeez…_ ' Ruby thought.

A beeping sounded from the navicomp, indicating that they were close to their destination.

"We're approaching the planet now. Exiting hyperspace," Tsukune relayed.

That was Wraith and Sess' cue to leave the holo and start exiting hyperspace as well.

Ruby stared intently at the windows of the cockpit where the blue tunnel began dispersing. She finally could see the stars which were lines blurring together.

In mere seconds, those star streaks reverted into single points of light that scattered her view of darkness. She took a step back as an orange planet bounced into her view with no warning.

Although it didn't feel like the ship was moving fast as it was slow and steady, to see a planet pop up in a blink of an eye took away Ruby's breath.

There were many ships, large and small, orbiting around the massive planet. She could see specks of light coming down from the surface of the planet which she assumed were cities.

"Welcome to Coruscant," Larin announced, smiling as Ruby stared in awe.

* * *

Elin Garza stood in the hangar used for Republic ships. Anyone could see that she was a high-ranking Republic general based on the tan colored uniform and her posture. With her hands behind her back, she stared ahead expectantly at the two ships that were landing, blowing wind and steam past her white hair tied into a bun in the back.

Despite the lines that creased her aging face, there was not an ounce of weakness that would normally emit from those of her age. Her blue-eyed gaze was still and there was no welcoming smile from her lips as the hatch to the Republic ship opened.

Twenty Republic soldiers fully armored were behind her. As the hatch of the pirate ship opened, Elin motioned the troops to that ship knowing that many pirates would be needed to be escorted. Only six remained behind her.

She walked up to four people that came out, one of them in bindings and escorted by Tsukune. Her eyes glanced at the unknown girl in an officer's uniform. She knew about the general circumstances based on Larin's report, but there would obviously be more to follow up. For now, she only focused her attention on Larin.

"Well done, Lieutenant. Not only have you secured the cargo, you managed to round up plenty of Black Sun pirates, I see."

Larin narrowed her eyes and stopped herself from scoffing.

" _More than just pirates, sir_ ," she noted, showing her displeasure.

Elin nodded and Larin's annoyance wasn't lost on her.

"I know. I've read your initial report. We'll discuss matters of the Empire later…"

She turned to the arrested man, Yergen and a flicker of recognition filled her eyes. Said man remained calm as he was in binds and didn't show any expression towards the general.

"Yergen, if I remember correctly. Are you the leader of this gang of pirates? To think I put you in charge of Blackstar Squad once."

Larin's eyes lit up. She was once in the Blackstar Squad until she had reported her superior's corruption. Her whistleblowing left a bad taste amongst her peers until she was able to join back into the force with her own squad.

Considering Yergen had shown surprising military control over his group, the revelation that he was once in Special Forces made sense.

Yergen finally grinned, his face full of contempt. "Nice to see you too, Garza. Any more squads you placed into suicide missions?"

Garza narrowed her eyes. "Hardship, but never suicide. You knew what you were getting into and you made the choice to resign. You could have lived peacefully, but you decided to get into trouble anyways."

Yergen scoffed. "Call it what you want. In the end, I see nothing has changed under your leadership. You are still overbearing and ruthless as ever…"

He turned to Larin, his eyebrows raised as he was finally able to remember why the Lieutenant's name sounded familiar.

. "…and you…I think I remember you now. You were part of the Blackstar just after I had left and promoted Donbar, huh? Well, that makes this whole arrangement ironic. Your little taskmaster here just put your whole crew in danger without telling you so, just like me. What do you think about that?"

"Enough," Garza interrupted, her voice hard, "…you have no right to speak of the past. You're Black Sun scum now and I won't have you wasting my force's time any longer. Take him away!"

She motioned to the soldiers who were leading the remaining pirates out, some with their head down and others trying to resist. Two of them appeared out to escort the former soldier out with the rest of the pirates. Yergen didn't resist, only sneered at Garza and the Hexes squad.

"Do yourself a favor and quit while you can! See if her 'hardship' gets you anywhere!" he shouted before he was escorted out of sight from the hangar bay.

Garza and the rest ignored him, but Larin was hardpressed not to think about his words. She had certainly faced hardships and nearly died. In fact, her whole squad is based on an operation where they risked their lives in order to save the galaxy! Compared to that, she wouldn't let herself get shaken by complications at Dathomir.

Garza finally focused her attention on Ruby, who remained respectfully clear from the rest of the squad as they gathered together. Although the witch was curious over the kinds of hardships that Larin and her squad faced, her focus was divided between the hangar and the cityscape that loomed from the entrance. She only noticed Garza's gaze when she was called out.

"You must be Ruby, the girl who aided Hexes squad. There wasn't much in the initial report about your origins as Larin told me you were out, but you eliminated an unexpected Sith. Is that true?"

Ruby felt the analyzing stare of the general. It beckoned her to answer and she knew she had to speak carefully. Just as Larin warned, she needed to show that she was not a threat.

"Yes," Ruby answered, "…I've been living in Dathomir for a while alone. I only happened to see two ships landing where I was. I decided that was my only chance to get off the planet and I took the Republic's side."

Garza raised an eyebrow. "So you could have easily taken the Black Sun side as well?"

Ruby nodded, much to the concern of the squad as she spoke truthfully. None of what she said had been discussed beforehand, but they couldn't interrupt as Garza held her focus to the witch.

"Maybe, but the Black Sun didn't look trustworthy. Not only that, I felt that it would be better to help out the side with the smaller numbers."

Garza hummed. "It makes sense, but you'll have to forgive my suspicions. I do appreciate your honesty here, but how do I know that you aren't working for the Empire?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I killed a Sith?"

Garza shook her head. "Sith are known to have their own internal feuds. Your appearance is too convenient and I wouldn't trust you even if you did help. That said, Larin told me that none of your abilities were that of a Sith or a Jedi. You could grow wings, for example."

"Should I show you?" Ruby asked, her voice calm.

Garza kept track of Ruby's features, wanting to see any hint of deception by the witch. When she found none, she glanced at Larin who nodded.

Garza put a hand up. "You can provide me a demonstration later. I would rather not create a ruckus. For now, you must understand that we have to take you into custody. We'll accommodate you as best as we can until matters with Hexes squad are settled."

Ruby found that wise and she nodded. "Very well."

Garza gave a small smile.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We'll head back to base and get everyone situated then. Two of the men behind me will escort you to a housing unit until further notice."

"What about the cargo?" Larin asked, breathing easy now that Ruby had passed the first phase of Garza's suspicions.

"The securement of the cargo will be handled by the rest of the troops here. We'll discuss matters relating to the cargo, but not here."

"Understood," Larin acknowledged, eagerly wanting to know what they were protecting, especially with Black Sun and Imperial interest evident.

Two large cube droid with an extending platform strolled into the Republic ship, presumably to lift the cargo. Four of the soldiers left their positions to ensure the cargo's travel with the droids. The remaining two moved behind Ruby, ready to escort her.

The witch frowned, not wanting to separate so soon, but she could only trust that she would be given a fair chance to work with Garza and Hexes squad to help her get back home.

* * *

"Alright, this should be far enough," Yergen suddenly announced as they passed into a tunnel with no hover vehicles.

On a large hover platform meant to transport the standing pirates to the Coruscant prison facility, everyone turned to stare at him, some confused and surprised.

"Quiet!"

One of the Republic soldiers near him slammed his rifle into his back, causing Yergen to stumble forward.

Ignoring the bruise, Yergen grunted and then slowly chuckled, surprising everyone further. He focused his gaze on the other Republic soldiers who were watching.

"Well?"

There was a small hesitation until the first shot fired. One of the Republic soldiers aimed his gun at the soldier that hit Yergen. Without expecting it, the soldier gasped as plasma slammed into his armor and body. He stumbled back before his body fell off the platform and into the depths of the city.

"Intruder!"

Another shouted and aimed his rifle at the supposed Republic soldier who shot one of his own. Quick to see that there was going to be sprays of fire, all the pirates ducked as more plasma flew above them.

Two more soldiers fell down within a few seconds of firing and screaming, then everything settled. Only the low hum of the platform as it moved sounded. Yergen, who crouched like the rest, stood up and laughed again.

"Well done!" he exclaimed, staring at the remaining thirteen "Republic soldiers" who took off their helmets, revealing a nasty grin, some scars, and Black Sun tattoos on their faces.

Majority of the pirates were confused, but when they realized some of their own had posed as Republic soldiers, they all roared in unison.

One of the Black Sun in disguised moved to unbind Yergen while the remaining soldiers did the same for the rest of the men and woman. Yergen was given a holo-communicator and he knew who it would be.

Turning it on, he sees the figure of Salarr, the leader of Black Sun within Coruscant's lower levels. He grins.

"Nice of you to help me out here, Salarr."

Salarr with his bald head, scarred face, and a tattoo on the right side of his face, only frowned.

"Sod it, do you know how much trouble you gave me? It took days to get Republic uniforms."

"…and all that effort was worth it for Plan B, wasn't it?" Yergen added, "…in the end, our ambush failed thanks to some…complications. I'm not even sure if you would believe me if I told you. Now then, the cargo?"

"Not so fast, Yergen. You're in my territory now so I'm giving the orders. Cargo's now being transported by some of our own, but I've caught wind that the Imperial dealing you've made was much larger than you led. I want sixty percent of the cut."

It was now Yergen's turn to frown. Just because they were both Black Sun gang leaders didn't mean they were equal. Each one of them had their own jurisdiction within the syndicate. Yergen was in charge of his band of pirates in space and Salarr was in charge of his very own territory within the lower levels of Coruscant.

"Sixty percent, Salarr? Very bold of you," he mocked but refused to argue further, "Fine. Sixty percent it is."

Salarr smirked but Yergan couldn't help but slightly shake his head. He actually no longer cared about the deal with the Empire. Once Unda had been killed, he knew in his gut that the Imperials wouldn't waste their time with the Black Sun anymore, even if they had the cargo and were willing to hand it over. They would take matters into their own hands. Salarr would not only have Republic Special Forces trying to reclaim the cargo but would also have to deal with Imperial forces. If anything, his quick agreement to sixty-percent should have made Salarr pause.

What an idiot.

Yergan knew that being captured and given another chance to live was a blessing. This time, he wouldn't waste it and he'd make sure he'd get the last laugh over Garza, Salarr, the Empire, and the Republic.


	6. HK-51

It's been a week since Ruby disappeared on Earth. What began as hope that she hadn't teleported away too far turned into distress for everyone involved.

After the first day of searching for her around the campus, it was obvious that she had teleported beyond the Great Barrier. That should've been impossible given the small size of the experiment but they were forced to believe it after searching for long, even after using various strange artifacts and magic.

Hoping that if she was teleported far, she would find her way back to the academy, yet a week passed by without a word. It was then they had to find other possibilities of where she may have ended up. There was nobody who would dare to believe that such a hardy witch would die so simply either.

While the absence of the witch hit everyone with dispirit, Yukari was the most affected. Having helped Ruby with the experiment, she felt that it was her fault for her sister's disappearance.

As such, she tried the hardest out of everyone by trying to gain a better understanding on gateways and teleportation magic, but with the headmaster out on business and no way to contact him, she had no way to gain access to the books Ruby had. She even tried to replicate the experiment in secret knowing her friends would disapprove such rash actions.

It ended up in failure. Though no harm came to her, she couldn't get past intersecting two talisman formations together, so at most, she could only get a barrier set up. Of course, she had only helped with the barrier formation while Ruby did the talisman formation and linking for teleporting, so it was quite clear that older witch had performed the biggest challenge. That didn't stop her from attempting multiple times.

Near the end of the week though, she locked herself in her dormitory, skipping classes and the club meeting. Despite her friends' support, the events of Ruby saving her replayed in the young girl's mind every day and the lack of progress to repay that effort had demoralized her.

Even if she hadn't done anything wrong in helping set up the talismans with her own energy, she still hesitated near the end. Because of that, Ruby ended up pushing her to safety and letting herself get caught in the blast. That alone made it worse than the fact she hadn't been able to make any progress.

Regardless of the outcome, she was completely stumped and couldn't join the school knowing her friend was missing. She knew her friends were trying equally hard in their own way but ultimately, they weren't as proficient in magical arts like she and Ruby.

On the other hand though, her friends weren't going to let Yukari stay depressed over the lack of progress, especially Kurumu.

The succubus, who had a love-hate relationship with the young witch wasn't going to let the brat mope for the third day. She arrived at the Yukari's dorm room in the morning and huffed, knowing that there was plenty more to do in finding their friend.

"Hey, Yukari?"

A knock shook the young witch's thoughts as she huddled herself on her bed, looking down and constantly wondering how she could've done better.

She knew that it was the Kurumu behind the door and she also knew her friends were waiting outside the dormitory. She could hear muffled chatter beyond her window. She still refused to leave to meet them and that included the succubus knocking for her.

"Hey, are you seriously going to mope around?" Kurumu asked more harshly after hearing no answer from the witch.

Yukari tugged her bed tightly and frowned.

"Just go away."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, her body jumped as her door was forced open with a resounding slam. The door latch was torn by the succubus' kick with bits of wood flying into her room.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

Yukari's shouts were ignored as the succubus stomped into her room with a vein on her forehead and her hands tightened into a ball. She was far more annoyed than what the witch was feeling. Closing in on her, Yukari finally stood up from her bed and growled.

"You can't just-uoh!"

Kurumu grabbed the witch's cheeks and spread them. Under this familiar maneuver, she was powerless as her cheeks burned from the succubus' tug.

"Do you think we're just doing nothing here, huh?! We're not giving up and you of all people shouldn't either!"

"Uwa! I kno tat!" Yukari barely managed to say as she flailed, trying to call forth her wand without success.

Kurumu closed her eyes and breathed out of annoyance before letting go. Yukari lost her balance and fumbled back on to her bed, but she held her eyes on the succubus and rubbed her cheeks in fury.

Ignoring the witch's anger, Kurumu pointed a finger at her with one hand on her hips, giving her an equally powerful stare. She didn't give the witch a chance to protest.

"If you know that, then let's get going! We're not wasting any more time here!"

"Huh?"

Yukari dropped her anger towards the succubus as the meaning behind her words hit her.

"Leave…you mean the academy?" she asked, still rubbing her cheeks.

Kurumu leaned forward, shadowing the young witch. "Of course! There's no use waiting around here especially when we don't know when the headmaster is going to be back."

Yukari frowned and her eyes lowered. "…but where? We don't have a clue where Ruby is!"

The succubus straightened herself and then softened her gaze, knowing that she had finally gotten the undivided attention of the witch.

"We're obviously going to find some clue with help. Fang Fang just came back from some family business so we're going back to China to meet Touhou."

Yukari raised her head and widened her eyes. "We're visiting that Otaku?!"

Honestly, the thought didn't occur to her to ask help from one of the Dark Lords, but considering the amount of time lost, he was the next person to consult if they couldn't find Mikogami.

Kurumu equally resounded that thought.

"Hey, it's our only current option now! I, for one, don't want to try dealing with any more shady artifacts or magic to find an answer. Since the headmaster isn't here, that guy is our next best thing."

Yukari knew she was right. Touhou was a master in various spells and black arts beyond most of their comprehension. In some ways, he may be an even better person to ask than Mikogami. Either way, it was definitely time to ask for outside help now.

"So, are you done moping around?" Kurumu asked, now grinning as Yukari furrowed her eyebrows, resolve and a little hope growing within her heart.

"Fine! Let's go then! Has Fang Fang been caught up to speed?"

" _What?! I just got back though!_ "

Both girls froze as the loudest of the chattering outside made its way through the window. It couldn't have come at a better time either.

"Now he is," Kurumu smirked as she looked out the window where she saw said Yasha staring incredulously at Tsukune, who was subsequently bowing and apologizing sincerely for the trouble.

* * *

Ruby sneezed, shutting her eyes tightly and then rubbing her nose with dissatisfaction. She knew her sneeze wasn't due to any dust or alien pollen she knew of.

"Well, of course, they're talking about me," Ruby muttered, only referring to the Hex squad who were probably discussing the events on Dathomir and her own involvement to General Garza.

' _Also, why a sneeze?_ ' she thought curiously.

Sighing, she let herself fall onto the single bed in a small room she was imprisoned. It had a bathroom, a bed, and some sort of holoprojector discussing news surrounding the Galactic Republic and various planets.

She couldn't understand any of the events or politics, but she did hear some new alien languages that were practically garble to her ears. In the end, she just tuned the noise out as she was unsure how to turn it off.

"Well, at least I'm not in any prison cell…"

Despite the accommodations that she was given while she waited, she was beginning to grow restless. If any more time passed, there wouldn't be any difference between this room and a jail.

Before, Ruby questioned her surroundings with a little more enthusiasm. It's been only two hours since she was placed in this room but she really wanted to know what was going on and get a feel for the planet.

In her escort, she caught glimpses of towering smooth buildings and many floating cars around. There was a liveliness that went beyond the hums of the traffic and people. It reminded her of Oyakata's words of energy. For some reason, she felt more sensitive on this planet than any other, even Dathomir.

Since it was unlike anything she had seen, that was probably the biggest reason. She had gotten used to the liveliness of cities on Earth…so much that she preferred the minimal energy of the mountain and plains.

Now though, it was new and even refreshing to see a more highly advanced city and Ruby would naturally be curious and sensitive to her surroundings. If she were born in such a world though, she might have probably thought less of it.

' _If my friends saw this, they'd be pretty amazed.._ ,' she thought and then wondered how they might be doing. Would they still be searching for her? How much time would have passed between here and there?

A knock on the metal door shook her out of her thoughts and she quickly lifted herself off the bed.

"Um…yes?"

"Miss, we are to escort you to General Garza now. Are you ready?" one of the guards posted outside asked.

"Yes!"

Being able to finally leave the room filled her with hope, so she quickly shuffled to a table to grab her Talking Book. She took a moment to stare at it, glad that the guards didn't confiscate it. The only thing they confiscated was her pouch of talismans but it was clear they weren't even sure if it was a danger or not. She had to let them go since she couldn't explain it's usage easily and why she had strips of papers. Her book was another story and she was confident she could downplay its role.

To her surprise though, they didn't even know what a book is! She had to explain to the escorts that this was a "diary" for recording her thoughts and that it wasn't dangerous. It only took some behind-the-scenes research to discover that it was basically a personal holorecorder, something of which she didn't know of, but somehow the similarities were enough to allow her to keep it.

Who didn't know what a book was?!

It appeared that nobody had a need for physical books as everything was recorded electronically. That made some sense considering the advance in technology, but it was a little saddening to find that such kinds of physical records were forgotten or deemed useless.

However, there's much bigger implication: if there's no sort of paper that existed, she would definitely have problems creating more talismans of that kind. She would have no choice but to get creative. For now, she could utilize her wings to defend and attack as necessary plus there were a few spells she could use without needing a talisman. Overall, her book was far more important than ammunition. In some cases, she could even use it as a talisman for temporary purposes.

Stuffing it into her pouch, she stood in front of the metal door which slid open as it detected her. The same two guards that escorted her awaited her at a ready stance.

"Are you ready?" one of the guards, male, asked again.

"I am," she reaffirmed, stepping out of the room and into the shiny hallway that brimmed with various officers and soldiers passing by.

The soldiers kept their rifles across their body, not pointed at her, but could easily aim if required. No doubt, they probably were given instructions to be wary of her given her unknown origin. She would gladly comply if it meant avoiding the plasma blasts that could potentially melt her face off.

* * *

"…this is quite the story, Lieutenant," Garza spoke as she stared into the large monitor, showing a detailed map of Dathomir and the paths of the pirates and the Hex squad. Larin looked a little sheepish after finishing her report.

"I know it's still a bit far-fetched, sir," Larin excused.

Garza hummed, neither denying nor agreeing with the squad leader's statement. She turned around to face the rest of the squad who were lined up in behind Larin. She thought of the command center they were in for a moment. Located within the Senate tower, she would have preferred a different place outside of political scrutiny, but unfortunately, she had the best information and analytical services here.

"There's still evidence thanks to the Black Sun ship and their communications that the Empire had a hand in this. It's also undeniable that it would be nearly impossible to capture so many pirates and subdue them on such a hostile planet. It sounds that this Ruby could either be a danger or a blessing. What do you think?"

Larin kept her expression still and she stared straight into the general's eyes.

"She saved my squad, not once, but twice. For that, I think she's someone to be given _a chance_ to be trusted, yet her kind is something we haven't seen at all and there's no record of that. I would say she's both a blessing and a potential danger."

Garza raised an eyebrow. "Given the odds in your encounter with pirates, Rancours, and then a Sith, it sounds like there is a clear distinction between potential danger and real danger. Your days as a squad leader is still young, but I have to commend your ability to adjust to the situation and make the best out of it."

"I only did what was necessary," Larin replied without the slightest smile. Her only concern was why there was any danger at all. Speaking of which…

"What of the cargo, sir? What could hold something so important for some Black Sun pirates and the Empire to work together?" Larin asked the first question she brought up ever since Garza had listened and questioned her on the details of the events.

Garza knew this question would be asked and she held off intentionally. Truthfully, if she didn't know Larin's personality and her sense of justice, she wouldn't have felt the need to discuss classified information.

However, there was also a special reason for putting her team on this mission. The answer lies within the cargo and if Larin knew, there would have been a chance she would have sabotaged it. Now, it was only right that the squad knew.

"Remnants of Sebaddon," Garza answered simply, knowing that would be enough to set off alarms.

…

It took a few seconds for Larin to process before her eyes widened and she held her breath. Everyone besides her stared incredulously at the general who remained unswerving. She knew the reaction after such a reveal would be negative. After all, the squad was created as a result of the events on the planet Sebbadon, one that had become no more than a rumor. With no recorded evidence in the Republic systems of the battle or the supposed alliance with the Empire over a common threat, Sebaddon would likely turn into fiction except for those that experienced the hellish planet and its mechanical monstrosities. To even hear that something made it out of that planet troubled the Larin greatly.

"No…it's not what I'm thinking, is it? Those _things_ were supposed to be destroyed along the factory and everything!"

Rightfully so, Larin had raised her voice at her superior, but she didn't care. When she was allowed to create her own squad, she only looked for those who had fought and survived the planet which was filled with an army of Hex droids. They were biomechanical beings that were hard to kill and could adapt like no other droid before, so anyone who had fought and survived would no doubt have the potential for Special Forces.

Still, that didn't mean they wanted a repeat of Sebbadon nor had the capability to handle Hex droids again. The squad name, Hexes was only meant to be a reminder to remain adaptable and fearless in the face of overwhelming odds, like the Hex droids that were constantly being produced with no end.

Garza placed her hands behind her back and showed no upset over the Lieutenant's outburst. Although she hadn't been involved in Sebbadon, she had to believe it from the experience of others and higher in the chain of command. The fact that any evidence had been wiped clean was disappointing, so to have remnants of the battle was a big deal to the general.

"…and this is why your squad wasn't told about the contents, Lieutenant. I assure you though, it's not a Hex droid…or any droid, really."

"Then…what is it?"

Garza closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that's classified and truthfully, I can't divulge any current knowledge because it's still early. All you need to know is that it's confirmed that it's not some sort of weapon, but given there were dead hex droids surrounding it in space, there was a high likelihood it was ejected from Sebaddon."

Larin frowned. Her unease didn't disappear. If anything, knowing it possibly came from the planet made her spine tingle.

"You have your answer, Lieutenant. Right now, it's imperative that we retain control over what this is. Even if we didn't find it, there's the possibility that it would fall into the Empire's hands and we don't want that, do we?"

"Then, we should destroy it," Larin suggested, exerting disbelief over such an easy solution.

It was Garza's time to frown and she gazed sternly at the squad leader.

"That's not your call and I did not ask for your opinion on this, Lieutenant. You and your squad are dismissed. Now, await further orders."

Larin gritted her teeth behind her lips, but otherwise, she stood at attention.

"Yes…sir."

* * *

"God damn it!"

In the hallway leading to the main entrance of the Senate building, Larin pounded the wall when they were away from known security cameras and the majority of personnel. Her squad followed behind her and did not fault her for losing her cool.

"Sir, all we can do is wait," Sess spoke up, "…ultimately, we did our job successfully. Regardless of what we helped transport, at least it's in our hands."

The rest of her squad agreed with Sess and then Tsukune spoke up, a little confused.

"Honestly, I was only part of the space battle there. Those hexes were relentless, but could we have transported something even more dangerous? The whole factory collapsed as far as I can remember. How could anything survive?"

"I don't know, but fighting those things wasn't easy. It may not be a weapon. It could even lead to nowhere, but my first instinct would be to burn it all if I could," Larin spoke through her clenched teeth.

Wraith closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "…and this is why we weren't told anything."

Larin let out a sardonic laugh as she looked around, taking in the cityscape that lied beyond and the people that roamed around. The events of the Sacking of Coruscant played in her mind.

Children died in that attack.

Parents lost.

Loved ones were buried under the rubble of collapsed buildings from Imperial blasts from the sky.

She couldn't compare herself to those who lost dear ones during the sacking of Coruscant, like Tsukune; however, when one sees the potential disaster that could come from millions of droids who refused to take orders, a similar fate played out in her mind.

With something they didn't know about, Garza may be placing millions of people at risk and the blame would be nobody but the Republic. Closing her eyes and sighing, she tried to calm herself down.

' _It may be nothing. I might just be getting mad at nothing. Let's hope for the best,_ ' she thought.

"Sir, shouldn't Ruby be coming through here by now?" Tsukune asked, changing the topic. One of the reasons they were still remaining in the Senate building was to wait for Ruby. Although there were no orders, Larin felt she had a responsibility to ensure Ruby was properly guided. It may be that she would have escorts that would follow her which was fine. At the very least, she needed to see her one last time. They might not cross paths again in the future.

Tsukune had his reasons as well. He still had a lot of questions for the witch that he couldn't leave unanswered; everything from how she knew his family to anything she knew about him personally. There was also this…strange connection to her. He couldn't explain it very well, but it drew him to her. At first, he thought that he may indeed know her and just forgotten about it, but that seemed highly unlikely given her history. He still couldn't dismiss what he was feeling.

Larin frowned. "Something isn't right. If Ruby is meeting Garza, then-"

She stopped speaking as soon as she caught sight of the general walking between various aliens and visitors towards the exit. Of course, this could only mean that the meeting place couldn't be at the command center. Thinking about it, that made sense considering how unknown the witch is. If she is a potential threat, then having her in the Senate building would be a huge mistake with all sorts of important figures.

"Let's follow the general," Larin ordered and everyone was ready, all keeping their eyes steady on the woman with guards behind her.

* * *

"Um…hello?"

When Ruby was escorted by the guards to meet Garza, she found herself entering a large square metal room with a heavy hatch leading to the hallways. There were black burn marks on various panels looking like an explosion or fire took place. That started to worry her but currently, there was nothing besides her. Around two sides of the walls, there were faded glass windows and Ruby could only assume it led to some observation room.

"I-I'm not in trouble, am I?" Ruby asked worriedly.

She received no answer because there wasn't anyone but her. For several minutes, she sat in a corner and reviewed her spell book, hoping to pass the time and that her presence here could be explained.

Her body jumped when a crackle was heard echoing through the metal room and causing her to wince. She rubbed her ear as she looked everywhere to see where the noise came from. She saw nobody, but she did see a woman with grey hair entering the observation room. Squinting, she stood back up and recognized it was General Garza.

"Hello?" she asked again, hoping she could be heard.

Garza peered through the window and smiled. Her voice echoed through the metal room which is when Ruby realized there was a speaker somewhere within.

"I apologize for the delay, Ruby. I see you've been able to pass the time though. Strange though, we don't see people read physical books all that often nowadays," she noticed, staring at the spell book Ruby had been reading.

Ruby glanced at her book and then lifted her head towards the window. Although she was somewhat annoyed for being locked in a large metal room with no explanation, she hoped everything would be clearer now.

"I'm uh…just comfortable with physical books," Ruby responded to put the importance of her book behind, "Why am I here?"

Garza placed her hands behind her back. "I've listened to Lieutenant Larin regarding your role in Dathomir. Overall, your actions in this room today will help solidify what occurred over there."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm…not sure what you mean."

Garza continued her smile. "It means you are going to be tested. This is a training room for soldiers as you can see from various burn marks around."

Ruby flinched. "T-tested? I mean, I can certainly show you my abilities, if that's what you want."

Garza found the witch's shakiness amusing. Of course, she didn't let her guard down knowing that the potential threats can always put up a good front. However, Ruby's concerns were very real as she worried what testing entailed.

"I expect you to show your abilities, Ruby. We'll start out slow with one training droid."

"Wait, hold on a second! Training droid?!"

Ruby desperately wants more details, but behind her, a panel opens up and out stepped a thin droid with a gun in his hand. Its head was a triangular shape and out of its bulb-eyes, the witch could see her own reflection.

"Welcome!" the droid greeted enthusiastically while still aiming the gun at her, "I am RTD-3039, as per Republic policy, LD282, I am intended to be used for Republic personnel only. The gun I am holding is limited to a low plasma heat for safety. WARNING: multiple shots in the same area can cause first degree burns, so do attempt to dodge."

"How lovely. Thanks for giving me that war-"

"I will begin firing in 3…2…"

Realizing that she didn't have time, she closed her mouth and began channeling her magic using the spell book. She summoned her black crow wings with ease which ripped through the back of her officer's uniform. Her black wings spread wide causing a flurry of black feathers to drop to the metal flooring.

"…1"

The first shot was fired and Ruby pulled up her wing to cover herself in time. It's at this point, Garza's eyes were wide. Although she heard that the witch could grow wings, seeing it was a much different thing and she almost couldn't believe it.

The weak plasma hit her wing and absorbed it without any problem. Ruby didn't put up a barrier or anything, so if it didn't burn through her wings, it probably wouldn't harm her either. Still, she wasn't going to leave anything to chance and rushed forward towards the droid who fired two more shots. Naturally, its programming was limited so it didn't understand that it was facing no regular Republic soldier in armor.

When Ruby was within two meters of the droid using her wings as cover, she extended them towards the droid, sharpening them like blades. At this point, the droid started to detect the difference and announced warnings.

"WARNING: You are too close. Please increase the distance to prevent dam-"

The droid was cut off and its voice slowed as its center body was cut in half easily by the witch's blades. Before even it fell to the ground, it's light immediately ceased.

One last shot fired as it hit the ground and dropping her guard, Ruby flinched as she felt the plasma blast hit her leg. It felt more like a sting than anything.

Ruby frowned in disappointment, her masochistic nature getting the better of her.

"I didn't know it would be that weak…" she muttered.

"Impressive," Garza complimented with a faint smile, "…I still couldn't believe it until now, but it seems the reports I heard are true."

Ruby turned to face the observation room and a little hope filled her that she could be on her way. "So…can I leave-"

"Not yet. The squad said that you were able to lead an army of these…plant creatures. Would you be able to show?"

Ruby curled her lips. "Ah…that's not possible. I would need my um…talismans but also, I would need to have a rich ground to grow them in and an equally rich energy to grow them quickly."

Garza frowned, not quite understanding her limitations but the fact that she needed soil to grow plant monsters didn't slip by her and it made tons of sense. She cleared her throat, not having made the connection as to why the plant monsters existed until now.

"Very well, but seeing how you are able to handle one droid, can you handle a few more at the same time?"

Ruby blinked and from the look on the general's face, her curiosity and interest over her wouldn't let her refuse. She sighed.

"Sure, but…do you think we can increase the intensity of those blasts?"

* * *

When Larin saw the general entering the training room while guards were posted outside, she waited, hoping to see Ruby come out. If she could take a guess, Garza wanted to see Ruby's abilities without any witnesses. That made sense and she felt silly to think that such an unknown being would be escorted through many civilians to a senate tower filled with important figures.

Regardless, her patience was wearing thin. "I'm going in. You all are not required to join me in this, you know?"

Sess laughed easily. Since he's technically not on duty until a mission arrives from Garza, he feels naturally at ease.

"We just met an alien that was never seen before and could possibly the rumored angel everyone heard in stories. I'm not going anywhere," he explained.

Everyone else seemed to agree on that sentiment, but Larin couldn't help but shake her head silly.

"Sess, an angel…really? I had this conversation with Tsukune too! Have you ever heard of angels that could grow plant monsters and summon black wings?"

Sess shrugged, "Well, it's always been just a rumor. I think truths are always a more bent version of the rumor."

Larin hadn't thought of that and she smiled.

"I didn't think you had such a mature outlook on such things."

Sess raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean."

Larin chuckled and decided it was not the time to have a friendly banter with her squad. While she enjoys it, she doesn't want to waste time.

"Fine, you all can come if you want."

"Wait, how are you going to get past the guards?" Tsukune asked, a little concerned that they might be doing something that could be a violation. Yet, he also wanted to see Ruby so he kept his mouth shut.

It was Larin's turn to raise an eyebrow at the pilot soldier.

"It's a training room for Republic troops. I think we can at least ask to come in," she grinned.

Tsukune couldn't refute that, so with the rest of Hexes squad behind her, Larin did exactly that as she said, approaching the two guards. Just by understanding her approach, the guards immediately halted the squad.

"Stop, this training room is currently in restricted usage. You can use any other training room for the time being."

Larin sighed, figuring much; however, she wasn't going to back down.

"Under Republic protocol LD839, none of the training rooms can be restricted unless there is a training simulation going on. At the very least, all personnel are able to join the observation room," she quoted back, smiling professionally at the masked men.

Both guards looked at each other, a hint of uncertainty on them. Finally, they reached for their communicators on their risk.

"General Garza, there seems to be a squad troop outside that wishes to enter. They claim to have the right to enter under LD839-"

A sigh escaped from the communicator, cutting into the guard's explanation. "I know it's Lieutenant Larin. Let her and the squad in."

"R-right."

Larin smiled appreciatively, but she had hoped to avoid Garza and used another observation room. Either way, it seemed Garza was aware that they were following her which was kind of annoying.

' _Damn woman…_ ' Larin thought in her head.

The guards opened the metal sliding doors to the room and Larin entered swiftly and so did the members one at a time.

"Hey, I don't see any record of LD839," the other guard noted to his colleague, looking into his personal datalog out of curiosity.

"It's made up," Wraith answered without looking at the guards as she walked past.

They seemed to both lifted their heads in surprise and looked at each other in silence. Even though they received Garza's permission to let them in, it seemed they could've avoided troubling her if they had known their protocols and policies.

After Sess, Tsukune past by them and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for the trouble, guys."

None of the guards said anything until the sliding doors shut and they both cleared their throats, looking away from each other.

Within the hallway leading to the observation deck, the noise of blaster fire and sparks were heard in muffled-form as they passed by the locked door leading to the training room.

Larin furrowed her eyebrows and entered the observation room, eager to know what was going on. Garza stood inside with her hands behind her back, watching the carnage of training droids unfold before her behind the safety glass. She turned and greeted the squad leader with an annoyed eye.

"Lieutenant, if you wished to observe Ruby, you could have just asked."

Larin frowned but didn't say anything. She truthfully didn't know that Garza had intentions to test her instead of talking to her.

The rest of her squad filled the observation room, their eyes glued past the window where Ruby had just sliced off two more training droids by extending the individual feathers.

The entire room was filled with fifteen droids so far that were all cut or penetrated through by the witch's wings. On top of that, Ruby had taken some hits that left red patches on her skin and tattered the uniform that Larin gave her.

One droid behind her fired a shot and though Ruby could block it, she took the hit straight on. When it hit her, she let out a gasp and shivered in delight, before turning to extend her feathers to destroy the droids. The action caused the squad leader to do a double-take.

"Is…is she purposely letting herself getting hit?" Larin asked in disbelief. Even on the lowest settings, the plasma blasts still stung and it wasn't something to laugh at.

Garza shook her head. "Your friend is quite strange. I thought she was testing the blast fire to understand the risks, but she is taking the impact like I've never seen before. The training droids are using the highest allowed intensity, yet I see that her body is healing at a rapid pace. It's as if she can administer kolto but using…magic, was it?"

"Yes sir, I don't fully understand it, but everything she does is related to magic."

' _…just like when we tried to heal her wounds._ ' Larin thought, staring a little bit concerned for the witch.

Indeed, it was fair to say that she wasn't healing on her own, but channeling her magic to help heal during the brief pauses where there was no blaster fire to avoid or enemies to slice through.

Around her, much of the smoke from the droids were starting to fill the room, so the automatic ventilation kicked in and cleared it out. Everyone watched the witch in silence and after the twentieth droid had been destroyed, Garza ended the training session, preventing more droids from being destroyed. Though the droids were cheap to produce, Garza didn't want trouble from the resources department over the cost to replace tons of training droids.

"That should be enough. Thank you for the demonstration. I would like to perform one more test," Garza announced into the intercom.

Larin widened her eyes towards the general.

"Sir, isn't that enough?" Larin asked.

Garza shook her head. "Training droids aren't really a good measure of talent. If anything, it says she can at least deal with multiple grunts; however, she also handled a Rancours and a Sith. We obviously don't have anything on that level, but she should be able to handle a more advanced droid model."

Larin curled her lips, understanding why Garza wanted to see more but didn't like testing the witch like this. Then again, she never saw Ruby fight anything except take down two Rancours. Still, why was the level of her talent so important?

Larin frowned. "Sir, still why are you measuring her for talent?"

Garza smiled a little and raised both eyebrows at the Lieutenant. "Isn't it obvious? She'll need support and guidance if she wants to find people like her, but that won't be given freely. It's in the Republic's best interest to use her abilities against the Empire, even if it's for a little bit."

Larin narrowed her eyes.

' _The Republic's interest or just yours?_ ' she thought. Yet, she couldn't argue with her knowing the general had some questionable ruthlessness in achieving her goals, all of which had no doubt provided the Republic an advantage. Her mind follows to Yergan in that instant and she figures there are more people like him who has a grudge against her.

Larin sighed and followed her eyes to Ruby, hoping she would continue to handle herself. At the same time, Tsukune watched while fidgeting with his hands. He was worried too and although there seemed to be misunderstandings, this girl saved his life. His mind replayed that heart-stopping moment when she looked at him with very warm and seeking eyes. It was a contrast with the currently wide-eyed and delighted expression on the girl's face.

' _Alternate reality…she said, right?_ ' he thought, ' _…if that's true, which is crazy, then…what am I to her over there?_ '

As he wonders, Garza speaks through the intercom.

"Now, I will be sending you last droid that may prove more challenging. Even though this is meant for training, this droid has known to cause…a little more injuries than most. We decommissioned this one but I think you'll fare well against it."

Ruby would rather end the session, but she knows that this is all to help Larin add credibility to her report. She also knew that to get the support to go to Tython and figure out to get back home, she would need someone in high standing such as the general.

Yet, at the same time, she was curious enough, wondering what kind of pain this new droid would inflict. She grew ashamed for thinking such thoughts, but they came automatically. Her mind told her one thing but her body told her another.

She buries these thoughts for now and only focused on one thing, destroying the next droid. The hatch opened once more and within the darkness, a new sound slowly echoed through the chamber. It sounded like chains clinging against metal and Ruby widened her eyes a little to find a much more humanoid droid but with a yellow plated body and a hexagonal shaped head with far more intimidating red slit eyes.

"SALUTATIONS: Greetings, I see that my master has finally reawakened me after some time now."

The droid turned its head and waved to Garza with the rifle in his hand.

"Greetings Master! It is so good to see your aging face. For an organic, you seem to have aged well than most of the decaying assassinations I have performed!"

Ruby stepped back, wary and a little confused. Already, the droid is not what she expected having seemingly thrown an insult to its master without a thought!

Within the observation room, the Hexes squad was shocked to witness an HK droid. Larin was the first to speak up.

"Sir, I thought these were banned!"

Garza ignored the Lieutenant and sighed, turning on the intercom as she addressed the droid.

"Yes, HK-51. I would like you to test the girl in front of you. As this is nothing more than a training session, you will show appropriate restraint."

HK-51 stares at the winged girl and she could see the droid readying its rifle.

"MOCKERY: Of course…of course! My protocols are perfect for showing restraint and testing how well organics can cook!"

"COMMENTARY: Still, it seems your kind is not in my database of species. Could so much time has passed that further human subspecies have devolved into new species? If so, how…"

It aims its rifle Ruby who raises her wings in response.

"…unfortunate."

Plasma fire rain on Ruby with far more power than the previous training droids. When it started making immediate holes in her wings after a couple of consecutive hits with accurate precision, she knew that she was in trouble. She needed to gather time to raise a proper defense against its blasts.

However, the HK droid didn't give her that time as it continued to fire, moving in closer, step by step. One of the plasma blasts burnt completely through her wings making a hole and nearly hit her face! If she hadn't stepped to the side, she would have certainly had her face melted, something of which she was fearing more and more with each close blast she kept dodging against.

"H-hey!" she grunted, trying to talk and move at the same time. Currently, her entire effort was regenerating her wings as fast as she could, "…what happened to the restraint?!"

The HK droid kept firing as it rotated, keeping track of Ruby who kept up as she avoided the majority of the blasts by using her wings, something of which was annoying the droid.

"ANSWER: I am showing restraint, weird winged girl; however, since you are not in my database of species, I do not know the appropriate measure of restraint for you. As such, I am opting for fifteen percent restraint.

"COMPLIMENT: You seem to be faring quite well under consistent fire of my aim, so it seems my assessment is correct, no?"

"F-fifteen? H-hey, redo your assessment! Gah!"

Ruby felt the heat of one blast sear her arm a little, but she bit her tongue and kept moving, trying to find an opening and a way to get out of the droid's continual movement and fire.

In the observation room, Larin had become furious with the general. It was obvious to her that the witch was at a disadvantage and this "demonstration" should end.

"General Garza, call it off! This is a direct violation of the HK series ban. The use of HK droids…"

"…is banned within the Republic and any ownership of it. I am quite aware of the law, Lieutenant," Garza finished, peeved by Larin's consistent urge to interfere.

"…however," she finally noted calmly, staring back at the flailing witch who was running in circles and avoiding fire, "…the Senate made amendments to allow usage of these droids for training purposes. When the Empire is still buying these droids and using them for assassinations, it's not possible to ignore their dangers, so soldiers can opt to train with a modified and restricted model such as this one for a hands-on experience, though there isn't any guarantee of fighting a production model and living, especially one made by the Czerka corporation."

Larin still couldn't believe it and she wondered how this droid was restricted at all? Then again, she never faced one and she felt it couldn't have been any worse than a Hex droid. As she watched with concern, Garza continued her explanation on the HK training droid.

"It may not be a good droid to exchange shots at which is why it's not advertised nor used; however, in this case, it's an excellent way to measure potential. Most of the time though, we enlist soldiers who have already proven themselves such as you and your team. Testing against this droid, however, is well suited for people like Jedi who needs to handle different kinds of fire with precision. I figured Ruby would also fall into this category given her abilities, but it would seem even she has her own limitations. For now, let's wait a little longer and I promise that despite what it looks, your friend will be cared for later."

Larin took a deep breath. She could see it in her squad's eyes that they were worried too, but so far, she had to trust that this demonstration would end without any serious injuries that couldn't be fixed with mere Kolto if it's as the general claims. The fact that Ruby was trying to find an opening and defending against blasts meant that she already is faring better than most.

Yet on the training floor, Ruby had already obtained burn marks around her arms and legs. She had hoped that the rifle the HK was using would run out of ammo; however, she wouldn't know how long that would last since it didn't use any bullets that she was familiar with.

She couldn't let herself be in this position in any case. There was only one way to escape and although risky, she figured she would have to transform into a small crow in hopes it throws the droid off. Maybe it wouldn't…in which case, she'd turn into fried chicken.

With her wings tattered and glowing as it regrew each bladed feather, she attempted to roll again as the droid calmly kept firing. It anticipated the witch's next dodge; however, just as it was planning to hit her as she rolled to the right, the witch grew smaller and suddenly did not complete her roll on the ground as she transformed into a crow that flew higher near the ceiling.

HK-51 finally stopped its blaster by the sudden disappearance of the girl and reappearance of a crow. It couldn't make the distinction that Ruby was the crow until it was too late. With the best possible opening she could have, Ruby flew around the droid as it looked everywhere, but when it detected the crow speeding towards it from behind, it turned and tried to fire.

Ruby had already transformed mid-air and twirled, her wings taking the few shots the droid could muster as she approached it at record speed. Shouting, Ruby used her momentum to land just before the droid. Twisting her body, one of her wings slapped the droid away causing it to lose its rifle and slam into the wall with crushing force. One of its arms broke off thanks to the impact.

In the observation room, everyone in there had remained frozen over what they just witnessed. The Hexes squad knew that she was able to control plant monsters and crow birds, but they didn't know that she could turn into one as well.

"Incredible," Garza managed to breathe. At that moment, it seemed the tide had changed and breaking the droid's arm just by slapping it away into a wall from sheer momentum showed exactly what the general was looking for in terms of proof that the witch managed to fight a Sith on Dathomir. There were no more doubts about her abilities and the help she offered to the Hexes squad.

HK-51 stumbled as it fell to the ground from being slammed into a metal wall, but quickly got up. With some of its internal circuits shorting, however, it's self-repair allowed it to recover and shake off the surprise attack. It immediately started recalculating Ruby's threat level now that it made the connection that somehow, the witch could transform into a bird and back again.

"STATEMENT: Reassessing current restrictions. Lowering to the appropriate level: Five percent."

"Now you decide to reassess!?"

Ruby shouted incredulously but had already made her move, not wanting to allow the droid to recover anymore. She had the time to cast a barrier over her that would help her defend against the blasts better, just like how she did against a lightsaber. That said, she didn't have any talismans, so her barrier wouldn't be as stable, especially as she moved around and fought. Still, it was better than nothing.

As the witch approached, HK-51 took a grenade from its internal dispenser and threw before it using its available arm. The witch gasped and backed away, pulling her wings in front of her for cover. The grenade activated, unleashing a bright white light and produced a high-pitch ringing in her ear.

This distraction gave HK-51 time to recover its rifle that it dropped. As soon as it picked it up, more blaster fire rang and the witch grunted as she felt her legs hit directly. The heat of the blasts tore through her flesh.

Any normal girl would have screamed, but Ruby bit her lip hard as she grunted, dropping to her knees. The heated pain she felt sent a shock through her nervous system that made her shiver. She tried to minimize the burning pain and focused her magic on healing. Of course, she was disabled and couldn't afford to get hit again.

She would rather become a sitting duck at this point, but one that was protected. Thinking quickly, she dropped her Talking Book on the ground and placed one of her hands on top of it.

Pouring her magical energy into the book, she used it as a medium just like she would with talismans. The result outstretched her personal film into a bubble. As soon as she began solidifying it, more plasma fired but was absorbed without issue.

Ruby couldn't move in this position now while she held the barrier around her. Another round of plasma fire came but it did nothing as she focused everything on protecting herself in this moment of blindness and pain.

Slowly, the bright light of the flash grenade faded and some of Ruby's hearing returned. She saw the droid fire a couple more times before it stopped, putting its rifle at rest. It seemed it could not get past her strange barrier.

"OBSERVATION: You display some traits similar to Jedi and yet, you also can completely transform into a bird and back again. Not only that, you seem to enjoy the pain I inflict on you when I do hit you. I confess I am at a loss here."

At this moment where neither of them felt they could do anything to the other, Ruby took the sudden attempt at conversation as a relief. She could now express her fury over the droid on how much trouble it gave her without any sort of warm-up. She was still learning about this galaxy and she couldn't say she was used to fighting droids yet.

"W-who says I enjoy this kind of pain?!" she questions flustered, before clearing her throat, "A-anyways, I've never fought anything like you, so could you have started a little softer?"

"OBJECTION: It is the same for me, wing-girl. Do you see how you've broken my arm? It seems my starting response to you was not enough."

"N-not enough? Are you serious?"

"APPRECIATION: Still, you are the first to offer me a worthy challenge. For that, I thank you winged-girl. Now, if only the Republic would utilize me more efficiently than having me test unworthy organics."

"That's quite enough, HK-51. This session is over," Garza interrupted through the intercom then focused her attention on the witch.

"Ruby, you've done well and while you may not have been exposed long to threats such as Sith and more advanced droids a lot, you've shown you can clearly adapt. This helps me validate Hexes squad's report on Dathomir."

Ruby smiled crookedly, not quite happy that she is seemingly put to a threatening situation just to prove that point. It makes her almost want to cry.

"T-that's all fine, but can I please get out of here?"

"AGREEMENT: I also require repairs. Aside from my missing arm, my self-repair functions are not able to repair damage to the outer shell of my body. This winged-girl is rather ruthless to damage a droid such as I who is restricted."

"Restricted my ass!" Ruby yelled, dropping her barrier and slowly rising up. She winced as the plasma blasts are felt all over her body in various degrees.

Some of it was already healing thanks to her magic but the recent plasma blast to her legs was worse and it would take a full day if she kept channeling her magic, something of which she didn't want to do. Since it seemed the kolto greatly supplemented her healing ability, she would definitely want to use that again.

"To think I may be relying on other medicine like this," she muttered to herself, but not totally disappointed given the advancements she has seen. Back on Earth, she would have scoffed at the state of medicine and it only proved they missed out by rejecting witches years ago in their attempt to share alchemy. There's a possibility that if witches' practices weren't shunned, human life would have been much better off. Instead, there were people suffering from cancer and the like.

The door to the main hallway opened without another word. Sighing, Ruby and HK-51 head out of the training room. As they did, she saw the Hexes squad move out of the observation room and greet her just before the entrance.

Larin shook her head, frowning. "Ruby, this is honestly not the welcome I expected you to receive."

The witch smiled back. "It's alright. Actions speak louder than words, so I understand why the general wanted to see my ability with more effort on my part. This should help you, right?"

Larin smiled and laughed. "Honestly, I wouldn't have given a kriffing hutt about whether or not the report holds up. You saved my squad on Dathomir when we were in a tight and dangerous spot. Now, you end up injured thanks to a questionably legal HK droid."

"RETORT: I find your organics and your behavior questionably legal as well."

"Wow," Sess asked, unable to help grin, "Are all HK series an asshole like you?"

"Not all," Garza interrupted, entering the hallway as well and stepping in front of Ruby and the HK droid. She continued, "…however, it became too difficult to reprogram this droid's behavior module so we didn't waste the time and effort. It appears the previous master liked the droid's behavior and made it difficult to wipe after she sold it."

"REMINISCE: Ah yes, my previous owner. I do not blame her for selling me to the Republic when she was caught for having me by her side. I wonder how that fun-bags is doing? It would not surprise me if she's still on Coruscant."

"F-fun bags?" Ruby questioned.

"Ignore him," Garza replied, focusing on the witch and lightly smiled, "I apologize for putting you in more danger. It did not occur to me that HK would start out so strongly against you; however, your injuries will take no more than a few hours with a kolto patch, perhaps less considering your own healing ability."

"Um…thank you, but what now? I have…business on a planet Tython, though…I'm afraid I do not have any connections over there."

Garza nodded. "Larin had told me of your predicament. You are searching for your own people. It surprises me that nobody had heard of your kind since unless it was kept secret from the Republic, perhaps the Jedi order."

Ruby curled her lips and didn't say anything. Obviously, she didn't expect to see anyone like her. She wants to go to Tython in order to see if there's any clues or remnants of the Kwa that could guide her back home. Of course, she wouldn't say that.

"However," Garza noted, "…while you've earned the right to be registered within the Republic so you may travel freely, I will not help you for free. I have connections to some Jedi masters who may be willing to see you. Considering your abilities, they may also be interested in meeting you as well but first, I would like to utilize your abilities first."

Larin closed her eyes and internally sighed. She figured it was leading up to this. When one such as Garza sees an opportunity, she's not one to let it slip.

Ruby hummed and nodded, "I understand."

Though she answered simply, Ruby had lowered her expectations that she would be treated specially. The test against her abilities more than proved that Garza wanted to see if she could help the Republic.

Garza hummed, impressed with how easily the witch agrees. "I see this doesn't surprise you. Well, we will discuss later when the time-"

Garza's holo-communicator started to beep quickly. It had a specific pattern to the beeps indicating an emergency. Not to waste time, she pulled it out and started it.

A female soldier in uniform appeared from a small hologram in the center and saluted. She didn't delay as she held her hands in front of her.

"General Garza, cargo RK-F1 is missing! When the research lab received, it was already empty and we discovered it had been swapped during transport. In addition, we found several dead Republic soldiers that were supposed to escort the Black Sun pirates. They never entered Coruscant prison facility."

"What?!"

Garza widened her eyes and all cool had been lost. Gritting her teeth, she was not one to gripe without action. The first thing on her mind was to find leads and continue the search for it.

"I want all special forces that are available on Coruscant to search for evidence of where it went. Likely, the Black Sun has it in their hands, but they are not likely to keep it within their known gang base in the lower levels. Find it!"

The officer in the holo saluted. "Yes, sir"

The transmission ended and Larin had a grave expression on her face. Right now, she could fault Garza for putting potential lives at risk with an unknown artifact of Sebbadon, but there would be no point in doing that.

"Sir, what are our orders?" she spoke, standing at attention.

Garza is pleased that Larin is taking this matter seriously. At this point, she trusted that Larin would not perform anything without her authorization, especially dealing with the cargo. Given that most of her squads are off planet, she couldn't afford to hold back a squad right next to her who was already familiar with the cargo and the situation more than anyone. They would naturally be a step ahead.

That said, there is also the witch who stared, quite stunned by the events that were occurring before her eyes.

"Lieutenant, you are going to split your squad up. You will search for the cargo, interrogating any of the scum down below to find the cargo. I trust that you will return it back to surface intact. Do you understand? The other half of your squad will remain with Ruby until she is recovered. They will look for Yergen since I know this has to do with him."

Larin nodded. "I understand."

She turned to her squad. "Sess, you are coming with me. Since we'll be heading to the lower levels, I do not want to raise suspicion by bringing too many people with me. Wraith and Tsukune, you will accompany Ruby to be healed. Since time is of the essence, I trust that you will manage yourself."

Ruby blinked, finding that everything was happening too fast; however, Garza moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't wish this, but it seems that this will become my favor to you. Assist Tsukune and Wraith, find Yergen, and collect any information you can. If my eyes didn't deceive me, then nobody will think anything of a black bird. You couldn't have a more useful ability that a scout would only dream of. After all is said and done, I will hook you up with a Jedi on Tython to assist your journey."

"I…understand. I promise my recovery won't take long," Ruby assured, her eyes furrowing.

Garza nodded without any expression. Right now, it was time for cooler heads and logical thinking. She had already finish fuming. She didn't get into her position after all for not being decisive.

"ADVISEMENT: I have a suggestion if you wish to hear me out. There's a possibility that my former master is still on Coruscant in the lower levels. This is based on her known personality and the fact that there is quite a lot of underground jobs that suits her quite well. If my probability is correct, then she will be of great use in terms of information as well as someone that can assist killing Black Sun organics. She may already be aware of the Black Sun's activity."

Garza caught everyone in surprise when she accepted the droid's suggestion.

"Approved. HK-51, since this is an emergency, I will use my authorization to enable you to travel with Ruby, Wraith, and Tsukune. Time is of the essence; however, you will remain undercover and will not attack anyone unless I give permission. I don't want witnesses to see an HK droid around the lower streets and cause panic."

The droid nodded.

"ACKNOWLEDGEMENT: Understood, master. I will fulfill my duty to the highest level…once my arm is reattached."

"Very well," Garza answered, "…let's move on the double now!"

"Yes, sir!" Hexes squad shouted. The only ones that didn't join in were Ruby and HK-51.

Once Garza left to handle the situation with other squads at the command center, Larin gave Wraith and Tsukune more orders on the fact that the HK droid would be coming along. This itself was a problem that worried her, but she couldn't let her personal feelings get involved now.

"Since HK-51 is in need of repairs, Wraith, I want you to take the droid to repairs. If they know this is a training droid, hopefully there won't be any questions on why it exists.

"…and Tsukune, you will lead Ruby to the nearest Republic medical bay for treatment, understood."

In better circumstances, Tsukune would have wanted to join Ruby to talk, but it seemed that there would be time while she healed. Until then, he would not get distracted by the mission.

Ruby felt herself growing a little meek on the fact that Tsukune would be the one to escort her; however, she also felt she should not get distracted. In the end, she had to remind herself that this Tsukune wasn't the same one she knew.

Refocusing her attention away from Tsukune and towards the HK droid, she grew curious.

"HK, you never said who your master is?"

HK-51 hummed. "STATEMENT: I am unfortunately prohibited from revealing her name. She does not exactly want others finding her; however, that does not prohibit me from searching for her. With my area scan, I know everything there is about this woman. Thankfully, she stands out quite well if her body hasn't changed. She is unusually more…fleshy than most women I've seen."

Ruby leaned her head back and raised an eyebrow. "Fleshy?"


	7. The Empathetic Bounty Hunter

Within the lower levels of Coruscant, one would see the deterioration in the infrastructure that holds the more maintained streets and wealthy on top. While the rich can afford housing in Coruscant's skyline, others end up sticking to the lower levels.

The lack of resources to maintain the peace in the lower levels also caused gangs to rise and skirmishes of anarchy to occur. The Republic forces don't spend their time keeping the peace on the planet even though it's their capital. That's left to the capital police who receive lower enrollment than the Republic military. Naturally, many would rather join the military than help clean out the lower levels, especially when the job is in some ways more dangerous.

There are senators who are trying to improve the lower levels, but with the Empire looming even under the guise of "peace", many rather focus on them than the state of their capital planet, hoping to avoid another sacking. That said, others worry that if the undercities are not taken care of, the planet will grow into a Nar Shaddaa, one where illegal dealings and murder is a commonplace.

Despite the dangers and common terrain wars, there is some incentive to visit or live in the lower levels. Aside from the cheap housing if you can ignore the occasional dead body on the street, the lower levels have significantly better cantinas too. While the cantinas in the upper streets of Coruscant are tamer, the lower levels offer a bigger picture of ale, dancers, gambling, and general drunken fun. It provided most within an area of danger some comfort and a way to forget bad jobs, bad relationships, bad bosses…pretty much anything bad. This is especially so since as long as one lives in the undercity of Coruscant, there will always be something bad.

In one cantina in a district that is unofficially ruled by the Black Sun gang, it has become a safe haven for non-gang members and police officials. That said, there are plenty of low profile gang members that visit as well and don't have to worry about being recognized or caught by anyone. Overall, one could say it's a sort of neutral zone, yet not exactly the most popular place to drink and gamble.

"Hey, are you done daydreaming over this girl here? Show your hand already!"

"Yeah…um…yeah…"

For one person, a bounty hunter that performs a lot of jobs for the capital police, it's critical that she keeps a low profile as well. Ever since she moved to the capital a year ago and was forced to sell her precious droid, she had been living minimally. She could have been living in the upper city thanks to the credits from selling her droid, but she chose to stay in the lower level, picking up small bounties here and there offered by the capital police.

Other than that, she gambled…a lot; so much that locals think that's all she did. She preferred it this way in her line of work and not get caught up in gang leaders who want revenge for some lost men.

"Flack, I'm out."

A wicked snicker was let out. "Heh…looks like it's just you and me, pretty lady."

"Pretty lady? That's kind of you! Still, let's focus here alright? We're here to gamble, after all."

"Well, excuse me for my tastes, lady. It's just with _those_ and your eyes, it'd be a dream if you bet yourself now."

A giggle sounded from the "pretty girl".

"Now who exactly is daydreaming here? Well, you may have to keep dreaming. I've got plenty of credits here."

Another snicker echoed from the male opponent and cards were drawn. "Well, why don't you tell me about yourself here. I've heard people say you're a local, but this is the first chance I've gotten to meet you. Why does a cheery girl like you come to these slums, eh?"

"Well, there's plenty of business for one."

"Oh? What kind of business are you in?"

"Not the business you're thinking about, old man. I'm a bounty hunter!"

The old man froze with the cards in his hands and then laughed. "Someone like you? That's adorable! Girl, it sounds like you're in the wrong town here."

The girl pouts and then harrumphs. "Well, that's your impression. I'm going to call."

The opponent to the girl whistled. "Too impatient girl. Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"I'm feeling a bit daring today…also tired to be honest."

Tired of him, really.

"Heh, fine! I'll be taking your pretty credits too!"

The pervert revealed his cards: 23. Pure Sabbac. He grins and heckles.

"Could have waited you know? How can you call yourself…eh?"

"Zero…two…three. An idiot's array. Wow! I'm not sure what to say, but I didn't expect you to hold twenty-three."

"What?!"

The pervert stood up and slammed the table. His face started to grow red with humiliation and anger. Then, his lips turned into a scowl as he pointed at the girl.

"Y-you cheater! You knew damn well that I had twenty-three, didn't you?"

The girl stood up and raised her hands in defense. She let out an easy laugh to calm the mood.

"Now, now! Let's not get overworked here. The pool isn't even that large. Look, I'm just as surprised as you are, Carlo Jigen!"

The pervert stopped and widened his eyes. All of his upset had turned into worry when she spoke his name, something of which he was sure he hadn't revealed during the game.

"H-how do you know my name. We never exchanged-"

"Oh, I just recognized your face for some misdemeanors that the peacekeepers posted a few days ago. You already know I'm a bounty hunter. So, here's the deal: Be a good sportsman or you'll find yourself escorted by some of the officers here when I tell them of your punitive crimes. Okay?"

She says it so sweetly, but there is an undeniable danger in her eyes that makes Carlo shiver. He backs up, his face now pale as he raised his hands.

"Alright, alright!"

He then clicked his tongue as he turned away, "…credits don't get that big anyways in this damn hole."

"Thank you!" the girl sang as she watched him go. When she disappeared from her sight, she sighed. Dealing with bad apples always left her sour.

She picked up her red jacket and finished absorbing the credits from the center of the table with her credit chip.

"You pissed someone off again, Kurumu. What're the chances of him attacking me with a bunch of his friends outside?" she asked herself quietly.

For Kurumu Kuruno, known by others using the nickname Kuru, she tried to maintain that low profile; something hard to do when you're a bounty hunter, especially one that picks off gang members and various crime lords. One could say she's a "good" bounty hunter in that she only takes jobs from the Republic; however, she finds that she could easily be a "bad" hunter if she happened to live in Imperial jurisdiction. In the end, she simply lives in Coruscant and makes her living like this, so naturally, she refused to become enemies with the Republic, but she found no loyalty in it either. Above all else, she also refused to make enemies from entire local gangs, so it was important to lay low after a job and let the gangs cool down. Usually, during this time, she would hang out in the cantinas, then after some time, take a job…rinse…repeat.

"An idiot's array, though. First time for everything, but what are the chances…" she whispered to herself, staring at the cards. One might say it's either a good sign of things to come or a very bad one. For now, she stopped thinking about it. She considered herself lucky that such a rare occurrence didn't occur during a high stakes game. If that was the case, she may end up on somebody's hit list.

"Hey, Kuru! Heard you just won using an idiot's array! Very nice!" Jo, the cantina bartender, and owner, shouted and some of the patrons followed, hollering and whistling either at her or the lucky hand; perhaps both.

"Good thing the pool didn't get that big," Kurumu smiled, moving closer to the bartender to pay down her tab for the day. She ignored the stares of others as they followed her curves that she tried to hide by putting on her jacket.

Jo chuckled as he received her credit chip, "Good thing? You're a strange one, Kuru. Although, your move may set off people if this were any other cantina. You gamble a lot though, so I'm not sure why you always come here when there are better places for playing Sabacc. I mean, not that I mind of course."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow and stared at the trusted bartender with amusement, "Jo, you've just said it yourself. I come here exactly because it's not like the other cantinas. If I want a drink and lay low for a while, nobody would think to come here."

Jo grunts in fake pain, shakily giving back Kurumu's credit chip. "That hurts, but at the same time, I'd feel more hurt if I didn't see your blue hair and purple eyes every day, so I won't complain anymore. Have I told you they are so mesmerizing…?"

"…and that's my cue to leave," Kurumu turned, still smiling as she knew Jo was only teasing, "…see ya later, Jo."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kuru!" Jo waved and then sighed when he saw her disappear out the door, "…and there goes my favorite customer for the day."

* * *

Kurumu stepped out of the cantina and into the "outside", then stretched with a happy moan. Technically, she was in an undercity where the ceilings were filled plated metal with the occasional missing square and everything was lit up by bright indoor lights. Around her, there were cavities filled with vendors and small homes, some of which were probably empty.

Overall, there was barely anyone outside of their home or within their makeshift tents. They could be asleep at this hour, getting drunk in other cantinas, or hiding from local gangs. She was pretty used to coming out at this time and she preferred it, despite the threat of getting mugged.

Speaking of which…

"Somebody, help me!"

"Girl, don't resist! Nobody's going to help you and especially not after what you've done to the Black Sun!"

"I've done nothing wrong! Let me go! Please, anyone!"

Kurumu sighed and put her hands in her pockets, strolling away from the sound of the noise. It wasn't anywhere near where she was heading anyways.

' _You can't keep doing this, Kurumu,_ ' she warned herself internally as she grew weaker in her heart, ' _Stuff like this happens all the time. She should have been more careful…_ '

"P-please…anyone!"

"Shut it, you shlutta!"

What appeared to be a backhanded slap resounded through the metal area. Although Kurumu couldn't see them, she figured they may be in a corner where nobody could see them, not that it would matter though. Most would keep to themselves with the exception of the police, but even then, many still found it not worth getting killed by trying to be a hero.

"P-please…I have a father who is ill. Please, don't…do this."

"I said shut up!" Another slap rang through the air, becoming more muffled as Kurumu kept walking. She could now only hear the girl's whimpers.

"Do you know how the boss is going to make you pay for what you stole? I hope you enjoy your life as a slave after this!"

Chuckles rang out and finally, Kurumu stopped and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She held herself for a few seconds, taking in the pains and cries of the woman who couldn't be no more than a hundred meters away from her position. It resonated with her and she couldn't ignore it any longer. She was at her limit.

' _Aw man…_ ' she thought, mentally berating herself for what she was about to do. The only consolation is that nobody is around, but…she couldn't stand around and hear what was happening. Honestly, a bounty hunter should be more closed-in, but Kurumu couldn't be like that.

So, she turned around to help the girl.

Within the undercity, people paint others as good people and bad people, but truly it boils down to empathy and selfishness. For the hunter, she knew she couldn't allow herself to empathize with others yet there are moments when she cannot remain selfish either. More often than not, she finds herself empathizing with others and that's something she couldn't help.

It's simply part of her nature. Perhaps being a bounty hunter is the wrong occupation for her.

In the end, it entirely comes down to the situation and person, but nothing is ever black and white. In this case, Kurumu is following through with her empathy but had there been people around and a greater number of gang members, it may be impossible to help. There had been times where she had to turn a blind eye but every instance it had pained her and she wished she could help. Ultimately, she also knew her safety was more important. There was no good in helping if you're dead after all and there was no appreciation in it either.

Could that be called selfish if she did try to stay out of the way?

Kurumu didn't know, but she could only do what she does best when it comes down to a confrontation. In this case, it seems the odds were in her favor.

Approaching four men who appeared to be part of the Black Sun, she began swaying in her hips. One thing she excelled at was grabbing attention in her favor. For a bounty hunter, that may seem to be a risky way to lead into a confrontation, but Kurumu was a confident individual.

"Ya-hoo!" she sang sweetly causing the grunts in a corner to freeze, "Sorry to interrupt boys, but are you looking to have some fun?"

As she successfully grabbed the men's attention. She focused her gaze one the victim who looked no older than sixteen and was on the ground, battered and bruised. She had tears flowing from her eyes as the men shadowed her with grins.

"Hey, what do you want? Stay out of our business…oh…?"

As the Black Sun members turned to the intruder, they widened their eyes to see Kurumu slowly unzipping her jacket causing her protruding assets to show some cleavage within her black fiber undershirt. The way she strolled up to them in tight jeans, staring at them with her deep purple eyes caused them all to momentarily forget about the girl they were beating.

' _Too…easy._ '

What they didn't see was her other hand reaching her blaster within her holster on her waist, hidden underneath her jacket. She didn't waste the distraction time as while they were hooked on her. She was already making the plan of action in her head.

All of them were armored but without any helmets. That meant headshots were the best way to kill them; however, she was not confident that she would hit all of them in one fire round. One of them also didn't have a gun and was holding a vibroblade, so she knew she didn't have to worry about him immediately.

As she continued to stroll at them, taking their appearance, position, and calculating her chance of taking them on. Within two or three seconds of time to collect, one of the gang members shook out of his distraction.

"Hey, don't come any closer! We'll give you some fun right after-"

There wasn't going to be an after. Did they really think a prostitute would come to them in this kind of situation?

Sadly, even some girls don't have class, but she wasn't one of them nor a prostitute.

With a quick draw, she fired, hitting the man that spoke squarely between the eyes and then another to the right of the vibroblade-wielding man. Two Black Sun went down without another word. The third gang member closest to the girl had reacted enough that when Kurumu fired her third shot, it only hit his shoulder. He went down, but he would surely get back up. She wanted to fire at him again to finish him off, but the vibroblade-wielding gang member was on her with a cry. Kurumu clicked her tongue.

She took a step back as the man rushed up to her and was about to swing high. Just about when he did, she sidestepped and saw an opening as the man left his right leg exposed. She moved to stomp on his kneecap and a shivering crack sounded as the man's right leg bent perpendicular for a second before his leg armor contained it straight. He screamed in agony, unable to hold onto his blade and dropping to his good knee. Kurumu now focused on the other man who had gotten back up, aiming his blaster at her with clenched teeth.

The hunter moved fast, using the crying man as cover. She dodged one plasma fire and then pulled the man back on his feet, causing him to shout louder. His crying stopped as soon as multiple plasma blasts hit through his armor.

"Shab! God damn you! Come here!"

The man didn't expect Kurumu to use one of the members as a human shield, but after he fired, it was too late to stop. Now alone, he picked the beaten girl up by the hair, causing her to scream. Holding her hostage, he put the blaster to her head.

"Stop! You're after the girl, right? If you don't drop your blaster, I'll shoot her!"

Kurumu frowned and dropped the now dead body, raising her hands but not letting go of her gun.

"I said drop it!" The gang member repeated, pushing the blaster harder into the girl's head and causing her cries to become more frantic.

Kurumu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Unbeknownst to the man, something was shifting around him.

"Okay, okay! But first, are you sure that's a girl you're holding?" Kurumu finally asked, opening her eyes with a smirk.

"What the flak are you-"

Suddenly, the girl's cries ceased and a low grumble entered the man's ears. When he turned his head, his eyes went wide. He didn't know what happened but the girl he held hostage had become this amorphous shadow with sharp teeth that stared at him, howling.

The man screamed, stepping away from the unknown monster in a hurry and was about to fire, but Kurumu had made her move, firing into the side of his head before he could pull the trigger. He fell, his eyes wide as he died wondering what he witnessed.

The girl, who was seen as a monster, fell to the ground, scared and bewildered. She wasn't sure why the gang member got so scared of her, but she found relief in that she was saved.

"Thank you, miss! Thank you! I don't know how I'll ever repay you-"

"Hold that thought, please!" Kurumu interrupted, causing the girl to snap her mouth shut. Right now, she was in her bounty hunter mode and that meant that she needed to see if there was more worth in saving this girl than simply goodwill. After all, it never hurts to find out you performed a good deed that pays a little too.

Kurumu hummed as she placed her blaster in its holster and took out a datapad, then looking at the dead gang members to see if they are on the Republic's bounty list. Of course, they were likely on some punitive list if they did have a bounty. Still, some are better than none.

"Um…"

"Just a sec," Kurumu held out a finger, smiling reassuringly at the bruised girl. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey…Callie, is it? You want to know how you can repay me?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

Kurumu looked over her datapad and grinned cheekily towards the girl, who was already shaking thanks to the near-death experience,. Seeing Kurumu's happy expression though, she shook more as she recognized the hunter had a plan for her.

"Why don't you and I head over to the police office nearby. They'll help protect you if any more of those Black Sun come and they'll help you heal your bruises there," Kurumu suggested, not answering her question; however, Callie immediately understood why.

"Y-you're a bounty hunter, aren't you!" she pointed and shouted, shuffling further against the wall.

Kurumu chuckled and dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Oh come on, don't be silly. I'm just a good Samaritan passing by who can't help stand seeing girls beaten like this…"

"L-liar…you're lying! Please, I can't be turned in. I have a father who's ill and-"

"Really, you're calling me a liar?" Kurumu stepped in, raising an amused eyebrow, "…so yeah, I'll admit I'm a bounty hunter but here you are talking about your non-existent father. Any medicine you have is spice, I can guarantee it and you've gotten in trouble with the police and the various gangs. Quite amazing how you've survived this far."

Callie shivered, but Kurumu wasn't listening to any more excuses. Moving in with a sigh, Callie yelped as she was pulled to stand up. The hunter supported the girl up by putting a hand around her waist.

"Easy there," Kurumu consoled, "…I don't know your situation and everyone here has problems. Still, don't you think throwing your life away is a bit too much?"

There was a point to Kurumu's words that Callie couldn't ignore. Resignation finally appeared on the girl's face as she looked down, her lips quivering. Of course, Kurumu paid no attention to her, but she firmly believed that the girl was better off with the police. Given her age, they are likely to reduce the punishment while giving her care. There isn't a better offer than that.

"I was like you once, you know…" Kurumu began, walking step by step with the girl.

* * *

"Oh…"

Tsukune looked at Ruby strangely as the witch was pierced by a thin needle by a medical droid, injecting her with some kolto. What should normally cause a wince or jerk reaction, Tsukune instead saw Ruby relax and melt in the reclined seat she lied in.

"You've…got quite the pain tolerance," Tsukune observed, smiling a little.

"A-ah…you could say that," Ruby replied, looking away to hide her shame.

' _He must never know…_ '

Tsukune chuckled at the witch's reaction. It's been only ten minutes since they arrived at a medical station and luckily there was nobody there. Wraith had split to give HK-51 to repairs. It would be strange to bring an illegal droid but Garza reassured that a certain repair shop which had a contract with the Republic would know without questioning.

"Hey um…" Tsukune began, scratching the back of his head, "…I'm sorry for being harsh towards you on the ship. I realize that there are a lot of things that are confusing to you right now."

Ruby focused her gaze on Tsukune and grew meek, looking down at her burns that were already healing with incredible speed. She wasn't even using her magic, but Kolto works pretty fast against burns it seems.

"It's no problem. I…shouldn't have assumed."

Tsukune nodded, but he decided to lead in with what's been bugging him.

"Still…I need to know why you knew those names. On the ship, you said something about…an alternate reality? What does that mean?"

Ruby lifted her head to the soldier, curling her lips. She wondered if she would make things worse by explaining; however, she wanted nothing more than somebody to believe her story. If it's not the Tsukune she knows, this version of Tsukune is good too.

"This is going to sound crazy," Ruby began, laughing at herself a little, "…but after you told me about your family, I knew for sure that you are a different version of the Tsukune I know. That's why I said an alternate reality…because I couldn't fathom anything else."

There are multitudes of reality and while fascinating, Ruby never studied much about it. It could be said that the world within Moka's Rosario which held her past was another type of reality. She wasn't there to witness it, but she heard her friends talking about it.

"So…there are two versions of me?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

"Probably more to be honest," Ruby admitted, "…I'm not really searching for different versions of my friends. I just need to get back to the version that I know…that I exist in."

Tsukune closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing. It was crazy and too hard to wrap his head around.

Ruby looked away, knowing that she sounded foolish. If this were her friends listening, they would believe her to a certain degree but she didn't have that connection with this soldier.

"Hey sorry, I don't mean to dismiss your claims. It's just…it's a little hard to take seriously," Tsukune apologized, seeing how the witch grew meek again.

"I know…" Ruby said, her skin looking much clearer where she could see through the tarnished officer's uniform.

"Hey, but…if you know me, then there have to be some other things you know besides my family."

Ruby widened her eyes in surprise. "You want me to tell you? I'm not sure if there's anything useful considering your history is different from the Tsukune I know."

Tsukune simply wanted some validation of the truth, even if it's hard to wrap his head around this whole reality stuff. Anyone could look up in the Republic records to find he had a deceased family, but there were things that only he knew.

"Yeah," Tsukune smiled, "…tell me your worst."

Ruby curled her lips, wondering if she should even relay what she knew. Still, this Tsukune was willing to open up to her claims and that made her happy.

"Well, when I visited your mother along with my friends, she revealed that you wet the bed…"

Tsukune snorted, trying to hide his growing embarrassment. "I mean, I'll admit I had issues, but that's common with every child-"

"…until you were thirteen," Ruby finished, feeling guilty for revealing such a thing.

At this point, Tsukune doubled over and placed his hands on his face. After a few seconds of recollection in silence, he slid off his hands and glanced away.

"I'll…admit that."

"Sorry," Ruby apologized, unable to help smile a little, "…your mother decided to reveal a lot of embarrassing things in front of you."

"That certainly sounds like her," Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head, "…but if you know that much, then I'm afraid what else you know about me."

"I know that you can juggle."

Tsukune raised his eyebrow, surprised. "Um…yeah, I actually can. Hell, why didn't you lead with that instead of the bed wetting?"

"…but you said to tell me your worst?"

"Hey, are two done chatting?"

Tsukune and Ruby turned to the entrance to see Wraith leaning beside the doorway. There was a knowing smile on her green lips and Tsukune paled, fearing what that could mean.

"Uh…how long where you there?"

Wraith didn't say anything and besides her, HK-51 deactivated his built-in stealth to reveal himself. The sudden appearance surprised Ruby who left her mouth agape.

"ANSWER: Long enough to hear about your dysfunction in the early days of your youth. It is quite interesting," HK answered.

Tsukune kept a smile but internally he was weeping.

Wraith sighed, shaking her head. "Time is of the essence here, so let's get moving and start heading into the Undercity."

She turned to Ruby and swung something in her hands. "Here, catch."

Ruby caught it and discovered it was a similar dress to the pink corset she wore. The only difference was that it was black with orange lines on it, had a longer skirt length, and contained sleeves. Her eyes couldn't help but sparkle at such a beautiful dress, but…why?

"You got something so similar to my original dress?"

Wraith cleared her throat. "Larin figured why you were wearing such clothes: it was so you could grow your wings without shredding, right? Unfortunately, we don't have anything like that in terms of armor, so the Lieutenant authorized this kind of purchase considering you can protect yourself with just your wings."

"Um…thank you. It's nice," Ruby bowed. Although being able to summon her wings without any blockades was important, but she mainly wore corsets because of the tightness. Of course, she wasn't going to say that out loud.

Wraith nodded and then motioned over the pilot. "Tsukune, let her change. Afterward, let's review our plan of action."

"Yes, sir."

When in the presence of Wraith, she was higher rank and thus, Tsukune knew that he had to obey her orders unless Larin says otherwise. Essentially, their group had become a temporary squad in order to search the undercity better. It would hopefully start with HK's mysterious former master, then Yergen if they could find him or at least get an idea where the cargo is first if they happened to find any Black Sun who had a clue.

Stepping out of the medical bay while Ruby changed, the witch stared at the back of her alternate friend with conflict rising in her eyes. She couldn't help but think about their conversation.

' _So some things are the same, but others aren't?_ ' she thought. It actually gave her comfort to see such familiar gestures and aura that she had fallen in love with. It didn't matter if Tsukune was human or not, but what tore her is whether she should be getting involved with him. How could she not, though? This man is still Tsukune, but it's not the one she wants to come back to.

For now, she would be in his and the squad's presence, but when she would finally make her trip to Tython, she knew that the human soldier wouldn't have a reason to be with her, especially since he'll have other duties. As much as she wanted him to help on her quest, she knew she couldn't ask it.

' _Let's get this missing cargo first,_ ' Ruby thought, shaking her head silly. She realized she had spent too much time with her friends where at least one of them was by her side or around. Honestly, she knew that she could afford to handle things on her own if the need arises.

' _…but, will I meet the other versions of my friends here too? Or was meeting Tsukune simply a coincidence. That seems too big to be a mere coincidence._ '

While using her magic to help her get changed, she could think about it longer. It was a confusing but also fascinating prospect. Could it be that there were also people who died that were still alive here?

' _…Will I meet myself?_ '

That last question made her slightly uneasy, unsure if she wants to know what the version of her is doing now, that is if she's even alive in this universe.

Sighing, she ended the questions in her head as she finished changing, the string on the back of the dress tightening by itself. She then stepped outside of the bay where there were a few civilians strolling by, minding their own business.

When Ruby saw that HK was no longer in sight as Tsukune and Wraith were talking, she turned her head confused.

Wraith gave a small smile as Ruby approached them, already figuring what she was thinking.

"HK is in stealth mode right now. We can't have him publicly walking around so he'll be incognito most of the time."

Ruby widened her eyes and let out a breath.

"That's…actually cool. Where is he now?" Ruby asked, moving her hands around and trying to feel out where the droid may be. Tsukune couldn't help but laugh a little at how intrigued the witch was over such a known function.

"He's next to me," Wraith answered, her smile gone as she grows serious, "…Ignore that though. First Ruby, can you create birds to help scout for us, just like you did on Dathomir? The Undercity is quite large so the larger the area we can cover, the better."

Ruby stopped herself from becoming distracted and faced Wraith with conflict. "I would need my talismans back. The pouch that held them were taken away but even then, I don't think there's enough to do what you want. I would have to create more using paper which…"

"…is hard to find and will require time, something of which we don't have," Wraith finished for her, understanding the gist of it. She sighed and didn't waste her time regretting such things.

"For now, HK will start scanning for the location of his former master. If this woman is as tuned the undercity happenings as he says, then she'll be a good starting point."

"REASSURANCE: I am confident given her past experience. As she is a bounty hunter, there are many who will end up giving her information in the process. She has turned in several high profile gang members in the past."

"How is she able to survive without gangs getting revenge on her?" Tsukune asked.

"ANSWER: She lays low in between jobs. In the process, she also gambles quite heavily though never with high stakes."

"Wait, if she's a bounty hunter that takes on Republic postings, can you see when was the last time she brought someone in?" Wraith asked, crossing her arms. To avoid attention from civilians, she looked at Ruby so it would look like she's talking to her.

"ANSWER: I have in fact already done so, however since I am not authorized to reveal her name, I am keeping the details simple. She is in a rather less populated district to the North of here that is controlled by the Black Sun but also has Coruscant police presence there. The last she brought someone in was an hour ago. It seems she killed some Black Sun in the process and will likely lay low again. My former master seems to have been having fun without me."

Tsukune nodded, a smile on his lips. "That's great news! We better hurry though. If she's been doing this in the Undercity for that long, she'll know how to hide well."

"AGREEMENT: That is true, however, I am confident in my abilities to find her based on known places she has rotated."

Wraith uncrossed her arms. "Then, let's move. We'll take a shuttle in the North to the nearest station."

The group nodded and moved towards the shuttle departures which proved to increase in people as there were various dealers, mercenaries, and general people who had business down below. As it wasn't uncommon to see Republic soldiers in the shuttle area, nobody would have given them a passing glance if it weren't for the fact that an unusually dressed girl was walking with them.

Suddenly Wraith started to wonder if the Lieutenant made the right call to not provide her some better armor to at least blend in, but it was too late right now.

* * *

"Sir, is it necessary to have to rugged clothes instead of armor?"

"Sess, you clearly haven't lived in the undercity like I have when I was 'Toxic Moxla'," she joked.

Sess lowered his head, knowing he insulted her years ago based on the precondition of the whistleblowing on her former captain, something of which was frowned upon back then.

"That was…"

Larin patted the large man's back without waiting for him to finish, "Hey I'm joking, it's in the past! Also, stop calling me Sir. Down here, we need to not let any of the locals know we're Republic soldiers. We'll otherwise have a hard time getting the information we want."

Sess understood that and he also knew that he didn't have as much experience in the lower city as Larin was when she was shunned. Honestly, he knew he was wrong to judge her back then, but he was also drunk.

During Sebaddon, he can still remember her sitting next to him on a high platform as they watched lava flow around them with thousands of Hex droids. At that moment, they both thought they were going to die and simply talked to reconcile. Her ability to lead troops during the ground deployment and her willingness to forgive him had won his respect.

When he heard that Larin had gained the authority to build a new squad, he thought he wasn't worthy to join, but she had come to him. There were no hard feelings from his previous squad and he gladly joined Larin. To this day, he felt it was the best decision he could have made despite the dangers that followed.

Pulling himself out of reminiscing, he wondered about Wraith and the others.

"The others though," Sess began, "…you didn't instruct them to go undercover."

Larin nodded. "Yes. If we're going to split up, then we may as well see how well they do with Republic recognition. Considering they have HK who can hide with a stealth field and Ruby who can transform into a bird, I think it's more important that they have people who can sneak in."

Sess understood now and he hummed. "So the Republic armor for them is just a distraction while we're going the undercover route."

Larin grinned. "Exactly. Oh! I remember this place…"

She stopped suddenly in front of an abandoned Black Sun hideout where she first encountered a Mandalorian called Dao Stryver. Originally thinking the hunter was a man, she discovered it was actually a woman later when she did some digging. Regardless, the Mandalorian had cleaned the whole house while she was trying to stop it. It made her realize just how scary good Mandalorians were as hunters and mercenaries. That guy even took on a Sith and a Jedi with no problem.

"You fought here?" Sess asked, looking at where various burn marks on the metal flooring where there was a clear firefight.

"Yep," she nodded, "…this is where it all began and I met Shigar."

"The Jedi?"

Larin nodded and then sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't be reminiscing. I owe him a lot."

Sess snorted. "I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. Shouldn't we be moving-"

"Wait!"

Larin raised a hand as she thought she heard something within the run-down hideout. There was a shuffling and a muffling noises that she could make out further in.

Sess heard it too. "Looks like it's not abandoned."

Larin hummed and kept her voice low. "I want to check it out. If it's Black Sun, then maybe…"

It was obvious. Depending on the numbers, they may be able to ambush them…or it could be unrelated; however, something shady was occurring for it to take place at this place. Larin couldn't ignore it even if she wanted to.

Keeping light on their feet with their blasters ready, they peaked in. There was a ripped up lounge that was charred all over thanks the Stryver's flaming of the whole place. As they moved in closer and past the lounge into a hallway, they began to hear that there were three people inside.

"Look, this job is simple! Considering your reputation, it'll be easy to smuggle the cargo. It's not like you haven't done jobs for the Black Sun before?"

"Salaar or Yergen? Always hard to tell which faction when you all refer to yourself as Black Sun."

"Does it matter? Look, we're men from Yergen, okay? He sent us to you because you're the best damn smuggler he knows and he wants you to be part of this! Forget about the Empire, Republic, or even our gang! Just think of the credits!"

"Heh, oh I'm thinking of the credits, but I'm also valuing my life here. Do you even know what's in the cargo?"

"What does it matter?"

"Matters plenty. Look, I like Yergen, but I'm not part of his Black Sun gang or any other. I'm a freelancer and he should know that. What I see here is trouble…lots of trouble. My advice? Let the Republic get the cargo and you won't have to worry about your usual criminal activities from getting disrupted."

Larin heard enough and stepped into what used to be a small hanger that was emptied and charred around. There, three men stood and came to the attention of the eavesdropper. Two of them were bald-headed men who wore the usual Black Sun armor. The apparent smuggler had long hair to his shoulder that was lifted up by some sort of headband, leaving his bangs to dangle in front of his forehead. Like a good portion of smugglers, he wore a brown jacket with a white fabric underneath. Unlike most smugglers though, he actually had a pretty decent complexion. Didn't mean much to Larin and Sess though.

"Freez-" Sess was about to shout but Larin had kicked him off to the side of his knee causing him to grunt and shut his mouth. She already had a plan.

"Traitors!" Larin shouted pulling up her blaster, "…Did you really think Salaar would be dumb enough to think Yergen's men wouldn't be planning something, huh?!"

Sess internally lambasted himself for almost breaking his cover as he didn't realize they were putting up an act. Of course, Larin had just decided to put on this act based on hearing their discussion, so she couldn't fault Sess for knowing since there wasn't time to tell.

The two Black Sun men were stunned. Despite the fact that Larin and Sess weren't wearing the traditional Black Sun uniform, it only made them believe the lie further as they realized they were being tailed.

"Sithspawn! Quickly, kill them! We can't let Salaar kn-"

Without waiting, the smuggler pulled the gang member's head and fired, blowing a heated hole through the man's skull. As his colleague dropped to the floor, the other man yelped as the smuggler aimed his blaster at him now. Now, with three blasters aimed at him, he quickly dropped his weapon and raised his hands, kneeling to the ground.

"P-please don't kill me! I…I don't even like working for Yergen! I'll switch over to Salaar and tell him everything I know!"

Larin and Sess had their eyes widened at the smuggler's actions, having killed one of Yergen's messengers without a single thought. Seeing the expressions over the Larin and Sess, he laughed.

"Oh come now, you guys aren't really Salaar's men, though I'll give you credit for the act. If you heard me, then you'll know that I didn't want to get involved with these guys and their request."

Larin closed her mouth and recomposed herself, lowering her blaster but not letting it go.

"Well I appreciate that you're leaving one alive," Larin stated, moving closer to the man. Sess followed, feeling uncertain in this situation.

The smugger smirked. "That's all you need, right? Happy to comply with any requests, but all I ask is that you'll overlook this poor smuggler."

Larin chuckled as she lowered her head and then focused her gaze back on the smuggler. "I honestly could care less about your escapades. What's your name?"

The smuggler bowed slightly while still retaining his blaster on the shivering gang member's head, then winked.

"Name's Gin. As you heard, I'm a smuggler, but don't let that deter you. I'm currently single and I can say I have a special fondness for short-haired brunettes like you. What do ya say?"

Sess widened his eyes and the horns on his head shook when he saw Gin flirting openly towards his commander, yet Larin simply laughed it off.

"You are quite the charmer, aren't you? Clearly, you know what you're getting into and have a good head, so I can respect that."

"Sir, how are we sure we can trust him?" Sess asked, unable to help but revert back to his formal addressing. He glared at Gin who paid no mind to the upset Zabrak.

Larin shook her head and to Sess' shock, she shrugged. "We don't, but…I've met a few smugglers in my lifetime and I can tell this one is genuine. Call it a gut instinct."

Gin grinned. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment, my lady. I'm just picking the best side since these two messengers had pulled me into their game."

Larin hummed, a small smile on her lips. "Then I guess we'll take care of this. Sess, knock him out."

Gin furrowed his eyebrows, thinking she meant the Black Sun man but before he knew it, the large Zabrak was already at his side.

"H-hey, hold on a sec-"

* * *

Wraith, Tsukune, Ruby, and a hidden HK-51 had reached one of the many Coruscant police stations where they not only take captured gang members but also handle bounty requests.

"Oh…that girl? Last we saw her was an hour ago. The bounty hunter's name is Kuru. She brought in a girl that she saved from a couple of Black Sun thugs. She also happened to be someone we wanted in custody since she's known to have been selling illegal spice. It seems this time, she got way over her head," the male officer answered behind the public reception desk. Since he was dealing with Republic soldiers, he gave them as much information as he could.

The name didn't pass Ruby as she cocked her head curiously.

' _Kuru? It can't be…her, right?_ ' Ruby questioned silently, thinking that Kuru could easily be short for Kurumu, yet it could also be a completely different person. For now, she couldn't make any judgments this early.

"I see," Wraith hummed and continued, "…and do you have any record of where she may live?"

The police officer shook his head. "Unfortunately, we don't keep a record of such hunters. They come and go, helping make our lives a little easier but this one especially seems to leave never remain at once place consistently. She still knows how to get by in this confusing undercity, so I'll say she's pretty smart compared to most of the hunters."

Wraith didn't ask for opinions. "Thank you for the information, officer. We'll be leaving."

"Uh, hold on! If you don't mind me asking, why are you searching for her?"

The second-in-command narrowed her eyes. "That's classified. Thank you again."

The officer scratched his head, curling his lips, but he nevertheless waved them goodbye.

Seeing how the green woman had been relatively minimal in her conversations and a bit unfriendly, Ruby couldn't help but lean to Tsukune, whispering.

"Has she always been like this?"

Tsukune chuckled, trying to keep his voice low. "Yeah, but…don't take it personally. Wraith has always been one to perform her duty most efficiently. In fact, it's scary sometimes. I can't see a better second-in-command though."

Ruby could see the respect in Tsukune's eyes and she figured that despite her personality, she was clearly someone to admire in terms of her experience and battle history.

Of course, the witch had always been around friends that fooled around in some fashion. To see such a no-nonsense character was rather unexpected for her.

"SUGGESTION", HK-51 suddenly piped up, still hidden amongst them, "…considering that a cantina is close by, there is a high probability that she came out of there before she encountered the Black Sun members. I would interrogate the organics within. I can prove to be quite useful for-"

Tsukune interrupted, laughing nervously. "Ah, that's a great idea HK, but I think you should let us do the talking."

The droid clicked his tongue, "STATEMENT: You organics seem to have the preconception that our model series is always violent. I assure you though that putting a blaster to someone's head and threatening to talk is a very effective way to retrieve information. After all, it is not violent if the organic's head does not explode."

"H-how are you still a training droid?!" Tsukune questioned, exasperatedly.

"REGRET: I wish I knew, organic….I wish I knew."

"Regardless", Wraith jumped in, slowing down as they approached said cantina, "…we should search for clues within. HK, is there a way you can track her in case she is still within?"

"ACKNOWLEDGEMENT: I can and have been scanning so far, but I will immediately tell you that she did not step back into this cantina based on my scanning capability."

Wraith sighed. "We'll talk with the owner anyways, but given how careful this woman is, it'll be hard to find any additional information. Tsukune and I will speak to the locals inside. Meanwhile, Ruby and HK, I want you two to remain here until then."

Since the witch wasn't quite familiar with how the undercity works and its people, Wraith made a good call to not involve the witch any more than necessary. Of course, the witch understood well.

Something bugged Ruby though as she started to consider the possibilities of Kuru's identity. If it's who she thinks she is, then perhaps they had a better chance at finding the bounty hunter.

"I…want to try something," Ruby spoke up causing Wraith and Tsukune to raise their eyebrows.

"You think you know something?" Wraith asked.

Ruby nodded. "It may be a coincidence, but I know a girl back in my reality named Kurumu. Considering I've met Tsukune already, there's a possibility it's also not a coincidence and Kuru is just a short version of my same friend. I think I may be able to find her if her life force is at least similar to what I'm familiar with."

Tsukune blinked, trying to understand what she meant. "Wait a second, does that mean…you could track me because you know my life force, is it?"

Ruby hummed. "It'll probably be a little different, but yes. Even though you are drastically different from the Tsukune in my world, there are still similarities that remain constant. I only figured this out by being around you so far."

Wraith sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She didn't quite understand the witch's explanation but that didn't matter. If there's a chance Ruby could use her abilities to help search for this individual, she's all for it.

"We don't have many leads right now, so I'll take whatever I can get. Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

She hands Ruby a small communicator and stares into her eyes, firmly grasping the witch's hand.

"The last thing we need is the Undercity to see a winged girl who can perform your kind of magic. Do you understand?"

Ruby saw worry cross the green girl's eyes, something that told her that despite her usual cold personality, she does care about others. The witch can't help but smile in reassurance.

"I will. Thank you."

With that, Ruby transformed into a raven before their eyes and flew off, leaving black feathers behind. To see such a physical change the second time still left Tsukune and Wraith speechless, but they didn't let themselves remain frozen as they entered the cantina. Unbeknownst to them, eyes had been watching them from afar.

An undercover agent spoke with received pronunciation as he relayed the status of his scouting to the higher ups in command using his holo-communicator. Having seen Ruby transform into a bird and fly away, he had to get a grip onto himself.

"I have found three individuals that were part of the squad on Dathomir. Two of them appear to be part of Republic Special Forces and headed into the Cantina, but there is another girl that…I'm not sure how to say this, but she transformed into a bird right before my eyes and left these black feathers."

A girl's voice responded, a hint of surprise in her voice. "Black feathers, you say?"


	8. Art of Interrogation

A\N: Updated the previous chapter to make Star Wars!Kurumu more of a cheery and empathetic person in line with her Rosario counterpart. It might be worth rereading that section.

* * *

The first place Ruby looked is where Kuru had encountered the pirates. Not far, she found four dead bodies of Black Sun, one of them with a broken leg and plasma holes through his armor.

What surprised her though was she could feel a faint trace of energy that had been used, similar to what she felt when fighting against the Sith.

Perched near a vendor stall that was empty, she dropped down to the ground and transformed back into her original form. She took out her Talking Book and then focused on the sensation she was feeling. As it was, she couldn't tell if this strange energy had anything to do with Kuru but it certainly wasn't something that belonged to a typical bounty hunter either.

Speaking ancient words that echoed and then rang within the underground sheets of metal, she tried her best to absorb it before it could fade away. The spell she used to help her was a form of tracking that she had learned from Touhou.

Every person had a unique energy that defines a person. One could call it a signature in a way. Back on Earth when Tsukune was changing into a Shinso vampire, he still held that unique signature even though his body had turned into a Youkai.

What she learned from being around this universe's Tsukune is that the signature doesn't change. This is an incredible discovery that she wouldn't have known if she hadn't met him. In that case, finding or even knowing that she had versions of her friends would have been impossible to figure out.

As the Talking Book absorbs the energy around, she is now more than certain now: Kuru is short for Kurumu. For all she knows, she uses it as an alias to keep herself low. Either way, it's a lazy attempt in the witch's opinion.

Still, the witch quivered in excitement! She had to remember though that this person wouldn't recognize her, no matter how much she wanted. With that, she knew she had to lower her expectations. For all she knew, Kurumu may not even be a Succubus just how Tsukune is still human.

Indeed, while the signature of her presence is Kurumu, everything else is different and yet...there are some similarities too.

The fact that she felt energy used prominently here made her wonder what kind of person Kurumu is. It almost felt like she actually used some sort of power but unlike the Youki succubi usually channels.

Perhaps it's called the Force? Honestly, she only had the Sith she fought to compare and his energy was far darker and maligned when used.

Ruby couldn't know for sure until she met this girl. She scratched her head but smiled brightly, hoping that she didn't lose a trail.

Fortunately, her Talking Book didn't disappoint. She could feel it had captured the complete signature of the bounty hunter. If glowed dimly around its shape so Ruby knew that she didn't have much time to search. Generally, if the book glowed brighter then she was on track.

' _Stay where you are, Kurumu...if that's truly who you are_ ,' she thought.

* * *

In a cantina practically owned by the Black Suns, Yergen sipped some of the nicest ale in the underground city; and by nicest, he really means it tastes like Bantha Poodoo.

Yet, he wasn't here to relax, although he did enjoy watching some Twi'lek dancers shake their head-tails.

No, he was waiting for some news from some of his gang members to return with news regarding some certain...alliances.

Right now, there were two people he wanted help from - Gin, one of the best smugglers in the sector and a bounty hunter named Kuru. He worked with Gin before but he wouldn't put past him to decline. Yergen wouldn't blame him either, but he would have appreciated his help for what he was about to do.

The hunter Kuru was more of a risky meeting. Literally, she could be putting some of the messengers he sent in danger if it turned out she didn't like them. Yet, he was betting on a mutual enemy that she might like to collect: Salaar.

He had no doubt that soon, he'd get a bounty on his head too. The only reason he had no bounty so far was that he kept out the way of the Republic until now. He also doubted that they would put out a bounty immediately unless they wanted people to find out in his record that he was formerly a Lieutenant of the Black Stars squad. That would be a nice embarrassment for them.

So, he was positive he was safe for now and at this moment, he had nothing to lose. His plan involved selling the cargo to the Exchange. It would be a nice middle finger to the Republic, Empire, and Salaar. He could care less about the Black Sun and more for his own gang members who followed him.

Speaking of gang members, the ones sent to Gin should've come back with either rejection or acceptance. Yet, he felt himself become worried over their lack of appearance.

The Republic troops would be on his tail, undercover or otherwise, so he couldn't keep himself waiting on his men. Even if they were captured, he made sure that they weren't aware of the location. Only a few of the members knew including him and Salaar.

Yergen could still remember that guy's stupid grin after he opened a channel to the ones who previously contacted him. Salaar could have told them that they had their cargo and would abide by the same agreement as before, but the Coruscant Black Sun leader was greedy. He asked for more and then Yergen knew that he sealed his fate with the Empire. They "agreed" to his demands, but likely, they already had agents on the ground and undercover. He had limited time before the various parties could meet.

He already made the deal with the Exchange, of course omitting any details of interest in the Republic and Empire. It would be their problem afterward and he expected to have a bounty on his head, but he was certain to be long gone by then.

For now, he needed to play it cool. In his mind, he had a backup plan if something went wrong. He's not going to waste his life if it turned out one of the interested parties got to the cargo. If that's the case, he'd disappear with as many members of his gang.

Why not just do that now?

Yergen wanted to at least try to get some payback. Honestly, this is more of a vendetta against General Garza than anyone else, so if he made her mad, then it was still worth it even if he didn't get anything really tangible out of it. To him, the woman had made his life hell and seeing her again, it riled him up a little.

Is it petty? Absolutely, but Yergen didn't care.

As he stepped out of the Cantina, one of his members swiftly walked up to him and remained behind him with news to share. Since there were other unloyal Black Sun members around, they couldn't let it slip that there was a divide occurring.

"We've lost contact with Jas and Yur," his associate whispered, "...they're nowhere to be found either along with Gin."

Yergen sighed but kept his eyes ahead, watching Salaar from afar who was drinking and feeling up some girls in his arms. The guy was not fit to be a leader...of anything.

"Forget about them. Something clearly happened and there may be a party that's involved...Republic or otherwise. We'll continue our plan though. Was the security on the cargo overwritten?"

"We...couldn't crack it; however, we had one of our members apply another layer of security for now."

Yergen couldn't help but grin. "Good. That'll at least give us more time."

"Um...sir? Is it a good idea to try to hire that bounty hunter, Kuru? I've heard...stories."

Yergen shook his head. "Let's keep focused. She takes a lot of Republic bounties even if they don't pay much, but she may not decline in this case. She's worked with some gang members before if they provide her good direction and opportunity. I see no reason for her to decline as long as we sell it right."

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

A smack sounded inside a dripping abandoned housing unit. Strapped to a bent metal chair, the smuggler Gin groaned and his face burned thanks to a welcoming slap from Larin. Sess stayed behind the smuggler, watching the smuggler warily.

Gin opened his eyes fully and it only took a few glances and the rise of his eyebrow to determined that he was taken. He lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he chuckled.

"Oh man...I've been in this situation before. Somehow, it's always the women."

Larin smiled with cold eyes. "You seem to be the perceptive fellow, so I think you'll be agreeable with us in this situation."

Gin wriggled a little to see how much his hands were tightened with rope. He then took a glance behind him to see the large Zabrak staring at him with crossed arms and a big frown. He turned back to face the Lieutenant with an equally agreeable smile.

"Agreeable? Sure, how can I help the pretty lady?"

"Tell me what you know about Yergen first. The two men said you took a job for him once," Larin stated, getting right to business.

"Multiple times I would say," Gin corrected, "...you probably already know Yergen and his team are pirates, but the guy doesn't trust himself to transport anything valuable by himself. He gives me a commission and I help him secure whatever loot he stole. That's it."

Larin raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me this quite easily. You could be locked up in prison for years for assisting criminal-"

"Exactly what criminal activity would I be prosecuted for in the Republic? If I assist the transportation of something valuable to the Republic, then I can understand, except..."

He let his words hang, knowing that Larin would understand. Although the Lieutenant did understand the meaning behind his words, it didn't mean she liked it. She sighed.

"So, Yergen never messed with the Republic until now."

"Correct," Gin hummed, "...and I performed jobs that would make the Huttese boil with anger and maybe even tick off some Imperial intelligence. You can understand why I declined Yergen's offer especially when you consider I'm in the heart of the Republic and now being interrogated by poorly undercover Republic soldiers."

He gives a cheesy smile as he winks at his captor. "Not that I mind though now that I see there are actually decent women soldiers in the force."

Larin closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Are you always like this?"

Gin laughed, ignoring the menacing shadow behind him that seemed ready to choke him for fooling around with his commander.

"I appreciate good ale, credits, and beautiful women. You should take my words as a compliment."

"Right..." Larin droned, unconvinced. She still continues with her questioning.

"Then, do you have any idea what they are holding and where it is currently being stored?"

Gin didn't answer the question as he asked a different one, curiosity overcoming him.

"I would have assumed that you would have found out by the Black Sun member I left alive for you. Call it a present if you want."

"Just answer the question," Larin's voice hardened. Truthfully, they had questioned him but he hardly knew anything about the location of the cargo. Yergen was being very careful about information being leaked. This sort of planning made her wonder about the days of the Black Star Squad during his command.

Gin shrugged. "That's a no, I'm assuming. Unfortunately, they told me little except being honest that it had some powerful parties involved. I don't know what Yergen was thinking by asking me to do something with such high risk."

Larin frowned. She saw no reason for the smuggler to lie. She understood the reason behind his appearance: He's a trusted contact for Yergen and for the first time, he didn't like what he was hearing.

However, there may be some unexpected use to him. The very fact that he is trusted means they essentially had a key to get to Yergen...that is, as long as he didn't figure out that his trusted contact killed one of his men.

Suddenly, she found herself not liking his "present" anymore.

"Ah, there is one tidbit that might interest you, Lieutenant," Gin added after some thought, "...I'll tell you what: you let me go and I'll tell you about another person who Yergen is after to help him."

"Oh?" Larin hummed, then narrowed her eyes, "...we're running out of time here Gin, so I'm afraid I don't have time to play games."

Gin would raise his arms in defense if he could, so he provides a reassuring chuckle.

"Relax, relax. I couldn't harbor any ill intent especially when your muscled friend is behind me."

Larin took a moment to stare into his eye, then she smiled, much to the confusion of the smuggler.

"Sess, cut him loose."

Sess assumed his Lieutenant had a plan, so he did as he was told. Honestly, he knew he shouldn't get worked up over this cunning smuggler, but he simply did not like how the smuggler was looking at Larin.

Free at last, Gin rose and rubbed his wrists, then smiled appreciatively.

"Well, a deal's a deal: I heard from them that they were trying to enlist a local bounty hunter who might profit from Salaar's head. Unfortunately, I know this girl too well and her name is Kuru."

Larin raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I've heard of that name before."

Gin hummed, curiously. "Most do only if they've been around this great undercity for a time. Looks like I'm learning a little more about you already."

Larin stared at him blankly at the moment, before smiling professionally. "You're free to go."

Gin felt a little surprised as he expected some more resistance; however, he's glad they wouldn't involve him any further. It seemed that he needed to get off this planet quickly.

"Well then, Lieutenant, I hope we meet each other again someday," the smuggler smirked, nodding his head before leaving the rundown apartment.

Larin and Sess watched him go and Larin's smile turned into a grin. Sess was the first to question Larin's motives.

"Sir, is it really...?"

"It's fine Sess," Larin reassured and then raised a credit chip and passport that she stole during in the beginning when she slapped him, "...he's not going anywhere."

Sess raised his eyebrows, quite astonished. "Oh, I didn't even notice you had pocketed his jacket."

Larin hummed proudly. "Well, there are benefits to living as a 'toxic' person, Sess. You have to learn some things. Anyways, let's contact Wraith's group. There may be time, so we have to get to this Kuru before Yergen's group does."

Of course, Larin couldn't know thanks to HK-51's privacy protocols that the bounty hunter is the same former master.

* * *

"Well, that was a waste of time," Tsukune sighed as they exited the cantina that Kuru had been.

"STATEMENT: I believe it would have been more effective if I had revealed myself and put a blaster to the owner's head. He seemed quite reluctant to talk about his favorite customer."

Tsukune shook his head, sighing once more towards the hidden "training" droid. "You'd be more effective at scaring everyone in the cantina out."

"QUERY: What is wrong with that?"

The young soldier decided not to answer, but he noticed Wraith standing and looking at her surroundings with caution.

"Wraith?"

"We're being followed."

Tsukune widened his eyes. There was absolutely no indication from Wraith before, but it seems she is now certain she could tell something wasn't right. Given that her experience is better suited for covert and stealth operations, it's not surprising that someone who can follow can tell if they're being followed as well.

"What do we do?" Tsukune asked, lowering his voice now.

"For now, this is an opportunity to see what the other knows about us. This doesn't seem to be someone attempting to rob us or anything, especially since we're showing that we're Republic soldiers."

Tsukune's eyes narrowed. "So, it must be related to our mission."

Wraith hummed in acknowledgment. For now, they would wander around for a bit; however, they may have a surprise over the follower in that they may not be aware of HK-51's presence.

"HK," Wraith began, "...what does your training protocols allow for?"

HK's nuts and bolts were internally quivering, but he kept his programmed excitement down. The volume on his voice output had decreased as well.

"ANSWER: I can locate and incapacitate the target at the minimum outside of the training room. If given resistance and threat to my internal functions, I am able to perform non-fatal wounds that can be treated fairly quickly by Kolto."

Wraith's eyes narrowed. "First, tell me how many are following us."

"ANSWER: Only one. I've heightened my audible hearing to search for subtleties in the pursuer's movements. I am ninety-two percent sure where he is. Given my stealth mode and that he is may not be aware of my presence, I then am ninety-nine-percent sure I will be able to subdue him suitably."

Wraith hummed. "Knocking him out from the back will do."

A was sigh emitted from the invisible droid before he left. "RESIGNATION: As you wish."

Wraith felt her communicator beeping a few seconds after the droid left. She pushed Tsukune to a nearby corner causing him to gasp. At that point, it may be obvious to the pursuer that he is exposed, but it was too late to make a retreat.

"Ah!"

A cracking noise sounded which caused Tsukune to wince as HK-51 made his work known. Wraith didn't react and started her holo-communicator. It was perfect timing considering how fast HK-51 went to work.

"Sir," Wraith greeted to a small miniaturized version of Larin.

"Wraith and Tsukune, I've got an important update. We happened upon a smuggler who was reached out by Yergen's men. Unfortunately, we couldn't get much out of him since he declined their offer, but we learned that Yergen's men are trying to ally themselves with a known bounty hunter named Kuru."

Wraith raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, we have Ruby trying to find a lead right now. She happens to be HK-51's former master too. Ruby also said that this person may be someone she knows, similar to Tsukune. I've let her lead the search considering the woman moves fast and we don't have much to go on currently."

Now it was Larin's turn to show surprise as she took a step back. "Are...you sure we're talking about the same woman? The timing in this can't be a coincidence."

Wraith nodded. "I'm just as surprised, sir. If Ruby is able to find her, what are your orders?"

Larin hummed and places her hands on her hips. "If Ruby is able to find her without causing issues, then I'm all for it. I'm glad you've already made the judgment on that. We now need to get to this bounty hunter before Yergen's men do.

"The most important thing is that we need to convince her to agree to Yergen's offer. They will likely try to convince her that Yergen will provide the opportunity to take Salaar's bounty. There's a chance she could reject the offer, but we'll need some way to get close to Yergen and the cargo. This person's our shot on that. Relay the orders to Ruby. If she knows this woman as she thinks she does, it could either backfire or help us..."

Wraith nodded. "I'll instruct her to be as convincing as possible. There's one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Just before you called, I had HK-51 knock out someone trying to follow us."

Larin rubbed her forehead. "So someone doesn't even care that you're clearly a Republic soldier? That's bad news. It indicates that a group may be aware of our mission. While Ruby is searching for this girl, it seems that you'll be performing your own interrogation. Let me know of the details. Larin out."

Wraith nodded and then noticed Tsukune's worried expression as he was rubbing his head.

"Looks like things have gotten complicated," he commented with curled lips.

"They always do, Tsukune," Wraith replied without a hint of waver. She now started to establish a connection with the witch about the slight change in plans.

* * *

The Talking Book was glowing and humming more brightly than ever before. In her bird form, it was hidden but she could still feel the pulse of the trace spell course through her.

' _I'm close_ ,' she thought, growing a little worried now. The question of how to approach her hung in her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted. In the pocket space of her raven form, the communicator that Wraith provided hummed.

Finding a quiet place to transform back, she kept her wings, fluttering black feathers all over the ground. Reaching into her actual pocket that came with the corset dress, Ruby pulled out the strange disk that Wraith provided with a red LED flickering. There was only one button to press or so it seemed, but regardless, Ruby could only guess that she had to press it.

She was surprised to see a miniature hologram of Wraith.

"Ruby, have you located Kuru?"

The witch nodded. "Almost and I think I'm close. I am now certain that this is someone I know."

"Don't make too many assumptions. I've got word from Larin that the Yergen's Black Sun is making a move to try to hire the bounty hunter to take out Salaar, another Black Sun gang leader that owns parts of this undercity. Do you understand so far?"

Ruby hummed. "So, there's some plot to backstab his partner,?"

Wraith gave a small smile. "That's the gist of everything we know; however, it's important that you reach Kurumu before them. If we receive her cooperation and she accepts Yergen's offer, she could help lead us straight to him or the cargo."

Ruby could see the plan quite well; however, she couldn't say whether this Kurumu would accept it. She frowned.

"What if she refuses to help us?"

"I'm confident that she won't. If it's like you said, she'll already be on high alert to have someone who knows her full name and can track her down. If anything, you have leverage."

Ruby frowned, but she knew that she would have to play the hard game here to get any progress.

"Alright," she agreed.

Wraith nodded. "Good. Let us know when you have spoken with her. Nora out."

' _Ah, that's right. That's her real name, isn't it?_ ' Ruby thought. Everyone had been calling her by the nickname Wraith, but it seems that she preferred to refer to herself as Nora. She probably tolerated the nickname at best.

Not letting herself get distracted by the squad's history, Ruby transformed again into a Raven, following the intensity of the pulses that her Talking Book emitted.

Eventually, the pulses suddenly stop when she arrived at a different cantina. There was a more prominent liveliness to it than the previous cantina.

' _She's in here..._ '

Ruby used a corner of the cantina where she wouldn't be seen and transformed back to her normal form. She brushed off some feathers and dust and then took a deep breath.

Why was she suddenly feeling nervous? Perhaps she's worried about not being able to connect. Only later with Tsukune showed that there are some similarities, but depending on the history, her assumptions could very well leave a bad taste in Kurumu's mouth which would hurt any attempt at convincing her.

Resolving herself to at least try, she entered the cantina and avoided the onlookers who weren't able to help notice the witch's braided hairstyle and unusual attire. If she's honest, the stares made her feel exposed and that caused the perverted witch to shiver; however, she tried to focus.

Once inside, she saw a bar with some sort of alien sporting twin head-tails as the bartender. She didn't know any of the sentient aliens and their race, so she stopped herself from trying to guess the various species that were sitting down and drinking ale.

There was one alien though she did recognize: a woman with bright blue hair and curves that could only belong to her friend, Kurumu. Yet as she draws closer to the woman's back, she sensed that she is no Succubus. In fact, she's human but unlike Tsukune, there is a presence that could be felt from her that matched the energy she felt around the three dead Black Sun members. It was unlike the Youki she normally felt but was just as strong. Considering the lack of presence in everyone else in the cantina, one could say this girl was the only bright light in a dark room.

' _Could it be that in this universe, she's...a Jedi?_ '

Ruby couldn't know since she never saw a Jedi before and she figured guessing wouldn't work either. She found herself delaying but eventually, she pushed forward and sat next to the girl. She stared straightforward in attempt to be casual but glanced to her side to see the face of her target.

Joy filled her heart to see a familiar friend's face and it confirmed that the person sitting next to her was none other than Kurumu. The only difference is that this version had her blue hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a red jacket attire which provided enough view of her cleavage within her black stretchable fabric.

"You know..." Kurumu spoke suddenly, grabbing an ale glass in her hands and causing Ruby to flinch, "...you suck at keeping hidden in plain sight. Is this your first time in a cantina?"

"H-huh?" Ruby grew frantic and tried to keep cool, but failed horribly, "I...um...I'm not sure what you're talking about?"

The bounty hunter lowered her head and tried to keep herself from chuckling before turning to face the witch properly. Ruby's confused face reflected in her deep purple eyes.

"Look, I could feel your stares as soon as you entered this cantina. You clearly are looking for me, so are you an enemy or a friend?"

"F-friend! Most definitely friend!" Ruby blurted out causing some customers to stare at the two. She shut her mouth quickly and reddened as she looked down. So far, she was not doing so well and it was because she was both excited and nervous to be talking to Kurumu after all this time.

Kurumu was taken aback by the outburst but smiled reassuringly.

"Easy there, girl," she chuckles, "Don't want to make any more of a scene than you are already causing. To be honest, that was a trick question. If you were my enemy, I'm sure we wouldn't be talking right now."

"Ah, sorry," Ruby apologized, laughing weakly and then cleared her throat in an attempt to cool herself down.

"Why don't you tell me first how you found me since I doubt it's by luck. If you are looking for me to take a bounty, then you're better off posting it on an official board," Kurumu stated, taking her eyes off the witch and sipping some ale.

Ruby took a deep breath. There's so much she wanted to talk about with this alternate version of the succubus, but she knew that there were more important things to do. It's best if they found the cargo as quickly as possible so that she could go on her way to Tython.

Answering her first question, Ruby looked down at the bar table. The music of the cantina and various cheers filling the air around them. It would be hard for anyone to listen in on their conversation in such a loud environment.

"It's a little hard to explain, but I sought you out based on your presence. You left quite a bit when you took down four Black Sun members."

Kurumu raised her eyebrows and decided to play dumb. "Presence? What do you mean?"

Ruby curled her lips, unsure how to define it that made sense in this universe. "Well...Force-related, I guess? I'm not exactly sure."

Kurumu blinked several times. Already, she found that the witch before her was anything but normal.

"You're...a Force user? You certainly don't look like a Jedi. Still, I'll admit I did have a hand in that confrontation. I've never heard of someone able to find me through the Force though."

Ruby glanced away. "Eh...I wouldn't say I'm a Jedi."

To say she's a Force user may be a stretch as well, but she wanted to move the conversation along. So far, Kurumu was leading the talk which made the witch glad. She was no good at maintaining a conversation.

Kurumu closed her eyes and breathed in. She set her glass of ale down. Unbeknownst to the witch, the bounty hunter already had her hand on her blaster. When the witch came into the cantina, she was the first to feel something unusual among the drunken and humid atmosphere of the cantina locals. Now, it seemed that was pretty much confirmed.

Removing her hand from her blaster, she continued to smile at the witch and then got up from her seat, confusing her.

"Then, you're like me, huh? Why don't we take a walk and talk more outside? Believe it or not, I was able to use an Idiot's Array in Sabacc for the first time in my life today. Now with your appearance, I'm beginning to think that was a sign. Good or bad, I guess it'll depend on what you say, right?"

Ruby widened her eyes. She couldn't tell if she should be nervous about her own ability to convince the hunter or grateful that the blue haired girl was willing to listen.

* * *

Tsukune and HK-51 stood within an abandoned cantina, one that they were able to prevent entry by moving around various tables and chairs. Inside, they guarded the door to prevent anyone from entering while Wraith was interrogating the man who was following them.

Screams and groans filled the air and within the dimly lit cantina that was filled with dust, it sounded like a tortured ghost.

Tsukune shivered. Wraith was scary.

"COMMENTARY: I like this organic. Something I don't often say myself. I can determine based on the intensity of the groans and screams where she is applying pressure. It seems she is well versed in interrogation and torture techniques."

Tsukune sighed, not looking at the droid who was currently out of stealth mode. "Thanks for your unneeded appreciation."

"OBSERVATION: Most Republic soldiers are not trained in the art of torture though. The Republic decided it was not worth it as the Empire increased their own troops' resistance to various techniques, yet it seems this organic is well-versed."

Tsukune frowned, not exactly liking the direction of discussion but it was far better than remaining silent and listening to Wraith wry out any information from the obvious Imperial agent. The man tried to hide his accent, but it was a poor attempt.

"She...actually was captured and tortured by Imperial agents," Tsukune began, "...and she was no less tough than now. I don't exactly have the authorization to know what kind of mission she was involved before joining our squad, but from second-hand information, she used that captivity as a learning moment."

Tsukune looked down, his eyes narrowing. "I suppose it's still fitting for it to be used back on an Imperial Agent. This might be her own form of vengeance."

"OBSERVATION: Oh? Despite not liking what you are hearing, I detect a little bit of enmity in your voice, much more than the average Republic soldier."

Tsukune raised his head and cleared his throat. "Well, even I hate the Empire. There's nothing more than that."

"COMMENTARY: If you say so, but my internal processing unit tells me that you are lying. I will cease my observations though."

Tsukune didn't say anything to the droid. He usually tried to keep his own grudges to himself, but during the Sacking of Coruscant where his family died, he lost more than just that.

* * *

Kurumu stared dumbly as the witch explained a plan that needed her cooperation; however, the more the hunter heard, the less she liked it.

"Holy Sith! You are absolutely right to think I would refuse. This is crazy! There's no greater threat than trying to meddle in between two factions of gangs and on top of that, being part of a Republic operation!"

Ruby curled her lips. "So...is that a no?"

"Kriffing hell it is!"

Ruby frowned, sort of expecting that convincing her would not be easy. Of course, she was honest about the situation and maybe that was the problem; however, she simply could not lie.

"Please, Kurumu," the witch pleaded, "This may be our only shot."

The hunter sighed and rubbed her temples. "Putting that to the side, you're acting as if you know me. Did we meet somewhere? You even know my full name!"

Ruby curled her lips, figuring that her knowledge would be questioned.

"That...is a very complicated answer. Many, many things have happened for me to get to you," she admitted.

Kurumu's eye could not help but twitch. "When you say it like that, it's kind of annoying. Whatever! I'm not going to get involved with this. Now you can leave me alone, alright?"

Ruby couldn't leave her alone. Even if she has no part in this opportunity, she still wouldn't be able to leave a friend so soon after meeting.

"I...can't. How can I convince you?"

The hunter sighed, growing impatient and turned away and back multiple times. Normally, she would've just walked away, but the witch seemed to know unspoken things about her and how to track her down. For someone that is trying to lay low, that bothered her.

After some silence as the hunter weighed her options, she faced Ruby seriously.

"No promises, but I think we can work something out to help your squad..."

Ruby gasped, slowly brightening; however, the bounty hunter raised a finger to prevent any further excitement.

"...but first, you have to tell me what you know about me and who you are. Don't give me sith and dodge my questions here! I've been laying low for quite a while and suddenly I'm being put on the spotlight! Now, I'm beginning to think that Idiot's Array was a sign of bad luck! Sheesh!"

As Kurumu fumed, Ruby could not help but smile. There was the feisty attitude the succubus usually held. When it came to her own beliefs and problems, she's definitely not one to give up. Her friends aren't either, but Kurumu is definitely the one to help prop people back up.

Yet the witch had trouble with the thought of telling her everything. Ever since discovering Tsukune had a different history, she felt she needed to be more careful about revealing what she is aware of, less she offends her just like she had done with Tsukune. It was critical for the witch to gain her trust at this moment.

"Fine," Ruby agreed, deciding to start by introducing herself. She decided to use her cover story that she came up with when discussing with the Hex squad. Maybe later, she would reveal the truth about her real origins but she wanted the hunter to take her at least a bit more seriously.

"My name is Ruby Toujo and I'm a witch..." she began.

"...a witch?" Kurumu questioned, raising her eyebrows as the witch allowed that to sink in.

Ruby hummed, then decided to reveal herself a little. That said, it may have proved to be too much.

In a flurry of black feathers, the hunter nearly stumbled backward when the witch partially transformed, revealing her black Raven wings. They spread out wide and sent wind passing through the alley they were in.

"Holy..." Kurumu began, but the words were caught in her throat as she tried to see if she was seeing an illusion. Unfortunately, she found the wings of Ruby to be very real as a feather brushed past her cheek.

Ruby gave an apologetic smile and continued her introduction towards the stunned hunter.

"Sorry, but this is the best way I can try to get you to believe me. I'm not a Jedi and to be honest, I don't think it's correct to say I'm a Force user either. I've lived alone on the planet Dathomir and many things-I mean, I got caught up with a Republic squad and the Black Sun pirate conflict. I'm here now to aid the Republic in return for passage and support to Tython."

Kurumu blinked a few times, then fully closed her eyes and took a deep breath, processing this incredible sight and the witch's explanation.

Ruby stood patiently and decided to retract her wings just in case anyone decided to peek. When the hunter opened her eyes, she could see the wings dissipating and more feathers being born and falling to the ground.

Letting out her breath, Kurumu placed her hands on her hips and looked down.

"Wow uh..."

The bounty hunter cleared her throat as she composed herself quite well. Staring into the orange-scarlet eyes of the witch, she hummed with a light smile.

"...Well, you're not a Jedi, that's for sure. So those wings of yours are...real?"

Ruby nodded, smiling. "Yes. It's summoned using magic and you'll find that I can transform completely into a bird as well. There's various other stuff I can do, but I'd prefer not to keep explaining. We don't have that much time and I wouldn't want you to lose this opportunity while Yergen's men are looking for you."

"Magic, huh? Right, right," Kurumu replied, figuring she was no longer in a position to doubt since it was beyond anything she had seen, "...then, I guess the next question is how did you find me? I'm assuming it's to do with your...magic, right? More importantly, how did you know my full name? I've made sure not to ever mention or write it down so far."

Ruby flinched, seeing that she that mentioning her full name was a mistake. Ruby could only lie in that regard.

"Uh, well I tracked you down with my magic. As for knowing your name, I've...read your mind a little."

That was a complete lie and Ruby felt ashamed. It seemed as though that was a satisfactory answer to the hunter who rubbed her head.

"Huh? Weird. I can tell that you're different but I didn't feel my mind being prodded or anything. Jedi can do that too, you know with varied success."

Ruby laughed nervously, but Kurumu had other questions.

"Still, even if you tracked me, you must have had someone to point you in the right direction. Who is it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Ruby sweated a little, but she found that there wasn't a reason to lie about the sadistic droid, HK-51.

"Uh...well, I was being tested before news of the cargo was stolen. It was your droid, HK-51, I think?"

Kurumu widened her eyes and her teeth clenched. "That...piece of junk! I thought I programmed him to not reveal anything about me! Where is he now?"

Ruby raised her hands, understanding Kurumu's frustrations. "He's with the squad right now, hidden for the most part. He never said your name, only revealed that you were a bounty hunter and that you had blue hair. We started with a station after that."

Kurumu curled her lips and then grabbed her head, tilting upwards. "Agh! That stupid droid - using my hair color against me! This must be his form of payback for selling him! It's not like I had a choice!"

Ruby smiled uneasily as the hunter vented her frustrations. After letting her fume for a couple of minutes, Kurumu eventually forced herself to cool down. She stared at the witch with a complicated expression, yet full of resignation.

"Alright then," Kurumu sighed, "...What's done is done. I can tell that you're risking quite a bit to reveal yourself to me just to get my attention. It's only fair that I move out of my comfort zone too."

Ruby's face lit up causing Kurumu to smile crookedly as she wondered if she was making the right decision. Before details of Kurumu's involvement could be considered, the holo-communicator that was provided to Ruby started to ring.

Ruby picked it up and Kurumu flinched in response. She remained in place at the witch activated it.

A miniaturized version of Larin appeared with her hands behind her back. She raised her eyebrows to notice the blue-haired girl next to Ruby.

"I'm assuming this is Kurumu, correct?"

The hunter sighed again. "Yeah, that's right. Your friend here is real special it seems to track me down. Also, I would appreciate you not flailing my name around like that. There's a reason I keep it shortened."

Larin was stunned as she looked towards the witch. "You...told her about yourself?"

"It was necessary to gain her trust," Ruby explained, "...She was too wary about how I found her, so I needed to be honest."

"...which I appreciate," Kurumu added and then took over with a smile, "...I imagine you're the leader of Hex squad right? Nice to meet you! Since I'm a bounty hunter, I'll take your request like a job. That means I expect to be appropriately compensated. So tell me, what do you have in mind?"

Larin wouldn't expect anything less from a bounty hunter. She was a bit curious over Ruby's story but considering time was of the essence, she wouldn't worry about it.

"I'm assuming Ruby has already told you, but Yergen is wanting you to hire you. If you are ever approached by some Black Sun messengers from his side, accept it. We'll put a tracer on you so we can track your movements and hopefully, you'll at least meet Yergen who we will subdue. Of course, we will compensate you for your work."

Kurumu grinned. Just what she liked to hear, but she wouldn't be satisfied there.

"One thing," she noted, "...since there's likely a firefight to be blow out, if any of your squad kills or arrests Salaar, I want credit for the bounty, you understand?"

Larin smiled. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that. In any case, you can keep the bounty reward though it's impossible to give you credit. Besides, it's not like you would want your name to be linked to the death of a Black Sun leader, right?"

Kurumu hummed. "Point taken, though I wonder if I will even be able to lay low after this."

Larin nodded. "Then, let's take this as our agreement. I don't know when, but you should have some people looking for you now. We'll meet each other hopefully shortly by then..."

The squad leader turned to Ruby. It seemed as there were things she wanted to say, but couldn't in front of the hunter.

"Ruby, go ahead and give your communicator to her. It acts as a form of beacon so we can track her movements. In the meantime, stick around the cantina you are near. We'll all regroup there shortly."

"Alright," Ruby answered. The transmission ended and she handed over the spherical device to the bounty hunter who stuffed it in her jacket.

"Well, too late to back out now," Kurumu shrugged before patting the witch's shoulder with a welcoming smile, "...why don't you and I hit it up at the bar. It'll be my treat! It's not every day I get to meet such an interesting person."

Ruby could vaguely remember drinking alcohol before when Oyakata had fermented her own grapes. Certainly, it would be nothing like that and who knows how it would taste on an alien planet; however, the witch was concerned about being near the hunter if the Black Sun popped into the cantina if they aren't already in there as they were talking. There would be a few members that would know her face if they came back from Dathomir.

Yet, she can't seem to resist the opportunity to talk more with the hunter. Even though she's not quite the same Kurumu on Earth, the mannerisms and her overall cheer gave Ruby comfort.

In a way, it's the same for Tsukune who showed kindness and the usual bashfulness she sees normally when he's surrounded by his assertive friends.

"Sure," Ruby smiled, letting herself ease in with the hunter, both curious about the other.

* * *

Larin sighed as she placed the holo-communicator into her pocket. She wanted to discuss a troubling update to Ruby in attempt to warn her; however, she couldn't add anything while the hunter was around.

She could tell that it wasn't easy for the witch to convince the hunter. Normally, she would rather not have someone who was still new to the street-level behavior of Coruscant to handle the proposal but it just so happened that Ruby somehow knew this girl.

Honestly, she would have rather the witch not tell her story but what was done is done. All she could do right now is hope to retrieve the cargo before anyone else, including a new party she hadn't expected to boldly enter the stage.

Imperial agents and a Sith.

Wraith had squeezed out everything from the man hat followed them. Hearing it from her, Wraith revealed some interesting information.

One is that this group is connected to the same Sith on Dathomir and dealt with Yergen's men. Apparently, Salaar had contacted them, adding himself to the deal and then foolishly asking for more.

Of course, the Imperial agents and Sith that arrived on the planet weren't at all planning to honor that agreement. It seemed the moment they had to risk sneaking into Coruscant, there was no reason for them to work with the Black Sun.

Yergen seemed to recognize this and Larin could only give him credit for trying to sabotage Salaar, but he also was trying to screw over the Republic and the Empire. She couldn't know what was going on that former commander's mind.

The most important thing that Wraith learned though was the contents of the cargo. Unfortunately, even the Imperial agent she "interrogated" wasn't allowed to know much detail; however, he did know that it contained something ancient.

Perhaps Garza knows more but she's unlikely to tell her squad. For now, she couldn't worry about the contents rather than how to retrieve the cargo.

Larin sighed, leaning against a light pole and closing her eyes.

"Things are getting complicated and dangerous. I am not letting any of my fingers get cut this time," she muttered. It was enough for Sess to hear and raise his eyebrow.

"The...Sith, sir?" he guessed, referring to the time he heard that Larin's fingers were vaporized by a Sith's lightsaber. It back on Hutta where she first encountered a Hex droid.

Larin chuckles. "Yeah. It's not like I lose sleep over it, but it did raise my awareness of any Sith. I'm just worried for Ruby here mainly. Unfortunately, they know about her since the Imperial agent had already relayed the sight to a Sith."

"Do you think...they'll know she was the one who killed the Sith back there?"

Larin frowns, her eyes serious. "Let's hope they either don't make the connection or don't care."

Pushing off the pole, Larin and Sess make their way through the streets to Ruby's last known position based on the holo-communicator. Tsukune, Wraith, and HK-51 would do the same since she shared the coordinates with them.

It's safe to say that the Imperial agent was killed during Wraith's questioning. Although it was never mentioned and Larin doesn't really condone it, she understands that there are hardly any benefits to keeping an Imperial agent alive and within custody. They would either get killed by the Empire or live the rest of their lives in prison with no support from the Empire. Such is the risk that probably all agents knew.


	9. Undercity Ale

_Earth...eight days since Ruby's disappearance._

"Father! Mother! I'm home...again."

Nobody answered Fang Fang as he and his friends stood inside the entry hall of the monster family's mansion where only the Huang family's mob hand lined across before the stairwell and bowed in silent greeting.

After a few seconds of only hearing his voice echo, he feels two women, Mizore and Kurumu, grab each of his shoulders with frightening strength.

"This isn't going to be a repeat of the last time, right?" the succubus threatened with an uneasy smile on her lips as she extended her claws. She was referring to the time when the gang was subjected to a game of "tag" in order to stall for time to give a grand greeting to them.

The Yasha shivered and put his hands up in defense. The girls wouldn't let him turn around to see what kind of annoyed and threatening expression of each of them had, but he could feel their youki flaring.

"N-no! That was a one-time thing...I think. They couldn't know that I was coming back with you guys!"

"Really?" Mizore added coldly, her own hand raised with shards of ice extending out of her purple sleeve.

"Truly!" Fang Fang insisted.

Wishing someone more prominent aside from his family's grunts would come answer, he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his undead sister coming.

"Is that you, Fang Fang? I hear other people too?"

Coming from the second floor, Ling Ling Huang stepped down slowly from the entrance stairs, her feet lightly touching the marble of the stairwell with ease. For an undead, she remains just as mobile as the last time the newspaper club saw her. It's enough for Yukari to widen her eyes surprised.

"Sister!" Fang Fang gasped and felt the two girls behind her hide their forms again, smiling towards the zombie and acting as if their threat never happened.

"Well, look who we have here! Welcome back, everyone!" Ling Ling smiled, her eyes half opened as she wobbled her way towards the group. She especially stared at Tsukune who she has noticed a rising strength thanks to his training with Issa.

"...and Tsukune, you've changed the most I see. It's a shame though...you could have been happy if you became part of my army of undead."

Tsukune laughed weakly, his stomach churning over the times the zombie actually had attempted to kill him.

"Well, I don't know about that, but thanks for the offer, I guess?" the vampire replied,

Ling Ling chuckled with the tip of her hand over her mouth. "Of course, there's still plenty of time to reconsider. I hear it's easier to kill a vampire when they are so young..."

At that point, Moka stepped forward and stretched her arms in front of Tsukune with a frown. Ling Ling raised her eyes in surprise to see a softer gaze on the white-haired vampire and somehow, she seemed even cuter than before.

"No way, undead. Tsukune is mine!" the vampire hissed.

' _I guess he's not the only one that has changed..._ ' Ling Ling thought with a growing smile.

"Oh ho? Well, I suppose you've already laid your claim to him anyways. That was a joke, by the way."

Moka widened her eyes and then blushed. Unusual for someone as proud as her, but she has learned to take things easier now. That said, when she fell back and saw the appreciative gaze of the boy, she grew even more self-conscious. Without warning, she jabbed her vampire partner in the side causing him to yelp.

This was all too familiar to everyone as they paid no attention to the couple. Not wanting to chat idly, Yukari popped out as her patience was running thin. They didn't come here for a friendly visit.

"Ling Ling! Do you know where Touhou is? We need his help!"

Fang Fang blinked and he nearly forgot about the reason why he had come back home. He jumped in with the young witch.

"Ah, that's right! Sister, this is an emergency! Ruby has disappeared!"

It was now Ling Ling's turn to blink. "Disappeared? That's oddly vague. We make people disappear all the time in this family."

Save for Fang Fang who knows all too well, everyone else sweated at the implications in this mafia of a family.

"It's...hard to explain. Where is great-great-grandfather?"

Ling Ling took a moment to read the expression and eyes of everyone around. She could see that there was an indeed trouble and uncertainty in each of them. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Very well. Mother and father are currently on a...business trip. Great-great-grandfather is still here though, but I'm afraid he's been a little...reclusive lately."

There was an unease among everyone when they thought of the kinds of "business trips" a mafia family would take, but for their Yasha friend, his concern was only over his great-great-grandfather.

Fang Fang raised an eyebrow. "E-eh? What do you mean? Is great-great-grandfather sick?"

Ling Ling turned around. "I'm not sure how to explain it. You know how he is. Sometimes I wonder if he truly survived the battle with Alucard with his mind intact."

Everyone stared at each other, worried about what the undead meant. Without any further explanation, Ling Ling led the group to where one of the three Dark Lords was holed up.

As they walked through the hallways, a chirpy tune grew more prominent and then heckling echoed around. Aside from Moka, Fang Fang, and Ling Ling who kept their composure, everyone else shivered.

The noise grew the loudest at a door Ling Ling stopped at and then Tsukune recognized the chirpy tune was actually some upbeat music you'd expect in a game. Touhou's voice resounded behind the door with another heckle.

"Ha! You think you can get away, my pretty little elf?"

"We can't do that you know? We have to defeat the demon king first!" a female voice sounded, sweet and very fake. It sounded muffled among the music.

"To hell with that! Damn it...where's the option to provide a little support for your companions?"

Tsukune pointed at the door with a crooked smile. "Uh...is he playing a game?"

Ling Ling sighed, "A game? Maybe. To be honest, I stopped trying to keep up with some of his interests."

She proceeded to knock on the door. "Grandfather? We have some visitors here. Fang Fang brought Tsukune and the rest of his friends."

"Ha ha! Oh yeah, those are some nice physics you got there! Let's keep swinging!"

It didn't appear the dark lord heard. At this point, nobody wanted to see what lied behind the door and what kind of game he was playing. Tsukune decided to back away a little.

"Maybe we can wait a little bit when he's finished?" the vampire asked, his mouth crooked.

No matter how unsightly the dark lord sounded in his chambers, Yukari resolved herself and pushed forward, moving ahead to open the door.

"No! Whatever this Otaku is doing, it can't be that important!"

"Wait, Yukari-"

Tsukune tried to pull Yukari back, but the young witch had already opened the door which was unlocked. Ling Ling didn't bother stopping her and so, the contents of the room were revealed and everyone froze.

"Ha ha! Take that you lowly grunt and keep fighting my companion. Let's see her jiggle more!"

In an open space with surround speakers on the walls and wires all over the ground connected a computer, Touhou was swinging in place with an oversized pair of electronic goggle in his old age form. In particular, his hips were swinging in a rather shameful way that caused everyone to look away.

"This is amazing! These isekai games are so phenomenal!"

Ling Ling promptly cleared her throat and emitted a presence powerful enough to garner his attention. The dark lord froze in place.

"Uh...pause, please..."

"PAUSING GAME."

Slowly, Touhou took off the goggles revealing his wrinkled eyes, but if anyone knew, he's at least a hundred year old and counting. The liveliness could be seen in his eyes and body movements. Not even fighting Alucard along with Mikogami seemed to deter him, even now.

"Damn it, you youngsters!" Touhou pointed towards the newspaper club, "...I don't care what kind of problem you have right now, can't you see I'm busy?!"

The newspaper club wasn't sure how to react. It's only a few seconds of judgmental silence before Tsukune recognized exactly what kind of game he was playing.

"Is...that a VR headset?" Tsukune asked, hesitantly. In a way, he was also trying to break the ice. That may have been a mistake as the dark lord's eyes twinkled. He put back on his circular black glasses he put off to a side.

"Ho ho! You understand a little bit, huh? Fine, I'll at least explain what I'm doing here..."

"That's...not necessary-"

"You see!" Touhou began without consideration, "...you may know that I have a fascination with 2D girls. I've so far played with many beautiful women in these visual novels, but no more! I've decided to move on to the world of virtual reality!"

He heckles a bit before lifting the VR goggles to show to the newspaper club, who could only stare embarrassed for the dark lord. Of course, Touhou didn't care in the least what others thought of him and his hobby.

"With this, I can put myself in the game and interact with more lovely girls who won't abandon me! Especially with these countless Isekai games! Oh, they are so addicting! To transport to a fantasy world and able to meet lovely elf girls and companions, what a wonderful way to start a game!"

"Eh..."

As Tsukune felt helpless as the dark lord rambled on, Mizore grabbed his attention with a hand on her shoulders. Her eyes were filled with disappointment over what she had seen.

"Tsukune, let's leave. Touhou is too far gone to help us."

"I agree. It's just creepy," Kurumu added, shivering and cross her arms.

"I believe that maybe my father may be a better choice to consult with," Moka suggested, also wanting to leave the mansion quickly less her image of the dark lord degrades even further.

"B-but, we just got here...and I mean, this can't be too surprising, can it?" Tsukune tried to excuse, but even he wasn't sure whether consulting with the dark lord is a good idea anymore.

Yukari was the only one who wasn't willing to back away. She resolved herself even further but even her legs were shivering over the unreliable appearance of the dark lord.

"T-touhou, please! Ruby has disappeared and we need your help!" she cut into the old man's rambling.

Touhou stopped rambling immediately when he heard the masochist's name. Despite being an Otaku, there were things that he could not ignore. He could remember training the witch heavily in preparation for infiltrating Fairy Tale as well as his time training Tsukune.

"Oh? Disappeared how? Was she transported to another world?"

Of course, the games he had been playing also had skewed his definition of "disappearing". Still, the question is valid and it caught the young witch off guard regarding the possibility.

"T-transported? Um...maybe?"

Despite the imprinting VR scene stuck in everyone's mind, everyone was glad that the dark lord wasn't dismissing them so easily and returning to his games.

Touhou hummed and rubbed his chin. "Well, I'd rather not waste time, so why don't you tell me exactly what you think happened to your fellow witch. Given my time with her, even I would care if something happened to her."

* * *

 _Coruscant, Black Sun undercity territory._

Ruby made a terrible mistake.

"So...a gateway made by a civilization of ancient aliens, huh? That's...an interesting story," Kurumu, the bounty hunter, mused.

Ruby let out a little hiccup as she swayed, her eyes half closed as she tried hard to maintain focus. The effect of the underground ale was much stronger than she anticipated.

"T-thatsh right! You...yoush...believe me dontsh you? Right now, nobody does and itsh... just so lonely...so lonely."

Ruby wept silently and buried her head in her arms on the bar table as she thought about her friends more. The bounty hunter laughed, still unconvinced and glanced away, trying to make sense of the witch's crazy story.

' _This is either the alcohol talking or there is actually some truth to her words. Still, to think she isn't able to handle this kind of alcohol is kind of embarrassing,_ ' Kurumu thought and then scratched the back of her head.

When Ruby was getting drunk only from a full swig of ale, it only meant that her body hadn't gotten used to alien ale. While the hunter didn't intend on drawing out her secrets, she knew that there was more to the witch that she wasn't telling.

For her own safety, she decided to use this opportunity. It didn't seem that the witch was hiding anything regarding what she knew about Yergen and the cargo except for the fact that the Republic got fooled.

Regarding the witch herself, she was now claiming that she's not even part of this universe! She went on a sad ramble about how she got separated from her friends at a school for monsters. Even more so, she claimed that there was another version of Kurumu in her universe.

It was all so crazy and incoherent that Kurumu decided not to take her words seriously in her current state. Yet, Ruby spoke as if she had known her for a while and because of that, she couldn't dismiss everything.

There was a moment when Ruby told her how much of a romantic she is. This caused her to deny such characterization but in truth, she did love someone. She was naive though as it was her first love and soon enough, she saw how much of an asshole the guy is.

After breaking up and parting ways, she figured she wouldn't find someone special nor was she trying to. As a bounty hunter, she poured her love into getting jobs done. Yet, talking about love did make her reminiscent.

She shook away such thoughts and slapped her cheeks together.

' _Argh...I must be a little drunk too. Get it together!_ ' she scolded herself.

Trying to refocus, she heard some disturbance near the entrance of the cantina. Her eyes narrowed and she refused to look back behind her as she tried to appear unaware.

In the corner of her eye, she saw three Black Sun members enter the cantina with their typical armor and tattoos across their face. They obviously didn't care about being discrete and many of the patrons shuffled away from the three, afraid of getting in the way of whatever business they were here for. They looked around, presumably for her if

' _Well...I guess this is where my job starts,_ ' Kurumu thought. She looked the witch and nudged her.

"Hey, you better get going before they see...eh?"

Ruby was asleep, breathing softly into her arms as she lowered her head. Trying to wake her up after her first presumable ale may attract more attention than she wanted. After all, if Yergen's men recognized her, it may blow her cover.

' _Well, it should be fine. I have their communicator,_ ' Kurumu reassured herself. With the witch's head down, anyone could see she was knocked out by the ale so they may not pay much attention to her.

Sipping some ale, Kurumu remained casual and allowed the members to find her. Sure enough with her blue hair, she was practically a beacon.

"Hey, are you Kuru, the bounty hunter?" one of the gang members asked in a rough voice. His tone was rather impatient and it could've been due to all the searching they had to perform to find her.

"That's me," Kurumu answered back, turning around in the circle chair towards the three men. She grinned.

"Why don't we cut to the chase huh? You've got a job for me, I'm presuming?"

The three members widened their eyes, stunned to hear such engagement from the bounty hunter. Yergen said it may be harder to convince her and although she could still deny it, her willingness to hear is far more than what the three expected.

The same person who called on her smiled appreciatively, knowing how dangerous the girl is despite her looks. "Why don't we talk privately. I assure you that this job we're offering you is something our boss, Yergen, specifically asked for you. It'll be worth the trouble, I promise."

Kurumu kept up her smile. So far, they had confirmed to be Yergen's men which already matched up with the Republic's expectations.

"Fine by me. Lead the way," Kurumu motioned, dropping off her chair and then paying off a little of her tab. She glanced for a moment at the sleeping witch.

' _We'll see each other soon, I'm sure of it,_ ' the hunter thought, smiling warmly at the opportunity to chat with such an interesting individual. This may end up being one of her more exciting days which either would be good or bad for her. All she knew for now is to watch her back and play it safe.

* * *

"My lord, it seems one our agents has been found and captured by two of the Republic soldiers. Agent Ren has now taken position in his stead."

In an abandoned house within the heart of the Black Sun, a few imperial agents and a Sith assassin made their base. Nobody would bother entering a heavily guarded area filled with Black Sun gang members. Of course, to get where they were now without alerting the Black Sun, they had to use some force.

Some of the gang member bodies, as a result, were hidden and their armors and insignia were stripped for use in this undercover operation.

The Sith assassin, one trained in working with Imperial agents and minimizing presence, had been carefully absorbing all the information she could from her surroundings and the information from the little group she was in charge of. After the events on Dathomir, Darth Jadus made it very clear that they could not let the Republic keep their hands on the cargo, even if it was brought to Coruscant. It's actually a good thing that the Black Sun were able to keep their hands on it.

She had six agents at her disposal, one of whom is acting as a "representative" to Salaar. After sneaking into Coruscant with fake credentials, she made sure to keep a low profile, lest she alerted any Jedi in the upper levels. Fortunately, there were not many compared to Tython ever since the Jedi Order was moved there. The Sacking of Coruscant at least separated the heart of the Republic from the Jedi, which made things a little easier.

To the news of the loss of one of her agents, she showed no emotions underneath her black hood.

"The Special Force was bound to know anyways. That said, there is little they can do unless they prove it and by then, we'll be long gone," the Sith answered. The agent in front of her nodded in agreement then continued on standby to hear updates from other agents that were spread throughout the undercity.

Despite the importance of the mission, the Sith's mind was preoccupied with the report of the black winged girl she heard before. If she hadn't seen anything in Dathomir related to disappearing black feathers, she might have dismissed the agent as a fool; however, something inside told her that such a sight couldn't be a mere coincidence.

This unknown factor was troubling and if whatever defeated Unda was this supposed girl who transformed into a bird, she could certainly be helping the Republic. If that is the case and she is real, then it would complicate her mission.

Right at this moment though, the Sith wasn't looking for a battle or to find opponents. As someone who had been taught the art of assassination by Darth Jadus himself, she knows it's important to pick your battles and learn as much as possible to perform what needs to be done. In this case, she only needed to retrieve the cargo and if required, she'd kill a Black Sun, Republic soldier, or a Jedi to obtain it.

That said, what would Darth Jadus think if he learned of this unknown being with wings? What if the now dead agent just saw an illusion or a trick of the eye? She had to keep her lips sealed for a while. Even if they recovered the cargo and escaped Coruscant, it may be that she could never be able to discuss the strange disappearing feathers or the observations of her men.

At the very least, she hoped to see this girl for herself just to confirm any suspicion. The mission was important, but she could not subdue her curiosity after what she had seen and heard.

For now, the Sith could only try to move ahead with the plan. She stood up from her chair and paced a bit, looking at a map of the undercity to understand the area a little more.

Only a few minutes passed in silence before the agent near her received more updates from his fellow colleagues.

"My lord! Our ambassador to Salaar has arrived. There appears to be no indication that he knows we killed some of his men yet or any other plot."

"I see," the Sith closed her eyes, "...and the men escorting our ambassador is blending in?"

The agent hummed. "Yes, they are already blending in as we speak and trying to get a grasp of any information that will lead us to the cargo."

The Sith crossed her arms and harrumphs. "They won't likely reveal the location of the cargo so easily until they are properly compensated. Is there any updates on the supposed bird girl?"

The agent shook his head. "None, my lord. Ever since she flew away, we've been unable to track her."

"That is fine. We can't waste our resources on some sighting that we aren't sure of. The Republic soldiers need to be kept observed though since they are after the same thing we want. I'm assuming no updates from Ren?"

The agent shook his head. "Ren has been tailing them at a safer and slower pace than our captured agent, so updates are slow, but she does know that they are on the move now, appearing to go somewhere, though we cannot say."

Basically nothing new. No doubt, the Republic forces were making their move, assuming that they were still being watched and followed. It was frustrating especially since it was clear there were more soldiers around that may be undercover as well.

This entire game of cat and mouse began to draw her impatience. For a Sith, she knew that the feeling was a weakness common to Sith acolytes. She reminded herself to not let herself get agitated so quickly, but time was of the essence. Things needed to move more quickly.

"I will be heading out."

"H-huh?" the agent near her let out, surprised, "...b-but my lord, isn't it too early? We don't have a clue where-"

"I will perform my own scouting. Time is of the essence and I've seen enough of this undercity to keep myself low."

The agent wasn't about to doubt her abilities, so he swallowed and bowed. "Very well, my lord."

* * *

Ruby had once again fallen into a dream in her drunken slumber.

"Again! Do not fling your wings around without preparing. As it is now, my monster will just rip through those feathers you produced."

Ruby, 10-years-old, panted and tried to regain her posture. She straightened herself and glared at the rumbling plant monster before her. In an open plain, Oyakata watched from the center with a staff to her side.

"Hah!"

Ruby moved again, trying to use her momentum and her wings to swipe the plant monster. She was fast enough to dodge the plant monster's attacks, but when it came to using her wings, she couldn't put a ding into the hard shell of her master's creation. She ultimately pushed back again.

Oyakata sighed. "Ruby, I was hoping you'd figure it out sooner by yourself. You can't obviously do anything without changing something about your current state."

Ruby gritted her teeth and her black raven wings shook. "A...am I not swinging hard enough?"

The old three-hundred-year-old witch shook her head and smiled sadly. "Ruby, let me tell you something. The way you transformed partially is something special very few witches achieved. For that reason, you should harness this strength of yours to the fullest. What is different about your wings?"

Ruby frowned and brought her wings forward so that it could be in her view.

"It's made from magic?"

Oyakata raised her eyebrows. "Oh? You may not be able to dent my plant monster but I can definitely feel the wind blowing from your attacks. What does magic imply?"

Ruby's gears in her mind were moving at a rapid pace and she widened her eyes, nearly forgetting such a basic fundamental.

"Energy! It's the transfer of energy!"

Oyakata clapped, feeling increasing pride in her student. "That's right! Everything we do is based on the movement of energy. Now, do you understand?"

Ruby took a step back, her feet sliding against the dirt. She prepared herself for another attack.

"I know...I have to do...this!"

Ruby pushed forward and she was now performing something different. Instead of just flinging her wings, she was pushing forward with youki flowing through her and around her wings.

Now with the force of her wings, she ducked a swipe and then crouched. She twisted her body and let her wings slice the monster up from an angle.

The monster screeched as she finally was able to cut through its hard shell. She was about to celebrate before she felt the monster react and its vines stretched out from behind. In mere moments, the witch was smacked in the face and flew out into the plain with a yell.

Planting into the grass, she groaned and heard her master clap once more. She could only lie in the ground for a little while, humiliation taking over her.

"You're getting there, Ruby! When we have to perform a physical maneuver, the basic principles of how we gather energy and transform it still applies here. If you want to do any real damage, then you must learn to apply that energy where it counts!"

Ruby gritted her teeth and shakily got up, brushing off the dirt and grass on her knees and hands. Something changed though and as she got up, she felt taller.

"Now, let's do it again. Remember, don't let your guard down!"

Ruby nodded and turned to face the plant monster, but she was surprised to see in its stead a hooded figure with a metallic hilt in its hand.

The figure switched it on and with a screech, a red line of bright energy escaped, stopping at a meter tall. It hummed, hungry to taste something and burn.

Ruby was naturally taken aback, but it didn't occur to her that she was in a dream. She heeded Oyakata's words once more rushed the hooded figure who drew her lightsaber in a defensive form.

Something was odd about the figure, yet the witch couldn't place what. It didn't matter though as she drew her wings forward and then-

* * *

"Ruby!"

The witch gasped, nearly falling off from the bar table in a flail. If Larin wasn't behind her, she would have fallen onto the metal flooring in her now sober awakening.

"W-what, wh-where-!"

"Hey hey, easy there," Larin spoke with a calm voice as she held the witch by her shoulders, preventing her fall, "...it's just us."

The witch widened her eyes and looked around. She was still seated at the bar in the cantina but Kurumu was nowhere to be found. She couldn't sense her presence either. Other than Larin who was wearing a ragged jacket alongside Sess, there appeared to be nobody else.

Ruby took a breather and then tried to remember. When was she knocked out?

Trying to remember took some difficulty, but when she remembered at least trying some of the undercity ale, she had become horribly intoxicated.

"Oh...oh no..."

Ruby covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. She had drunk before and figured it wouldn't hurt, but the ale was unlike anything she had before. Even so, she rarely drinks so it would have been better to resist the pressure; however, she remembered Kurumu insisting.

' _I don't know what I said to her though,_ ' Ruby thought, frowning.

Sess could not help but chuckle despite the urgency of the situation. It seemed even Larin was trying to hold it in.

"Ha! Looks like you're not familiar with the ale around here! I'm assuming that bounty hunter had already left a while ago while you were recovering."

Ruby blushed even further in embarrassment but finally lifted her hands, looking down.

"I'm...sorry, I shouldn't have lost her. How long was I out?"

Larin shook her head and reassured her. "Kuru probably was already greeted by Yergen's men. She's still holding the communicator so we can track her to their hideout. Based on the last time we talked over the holo, it's only been a good fifteen minutes, I'd say. You recover quite fast."

Ruby felt relieved and seeing how neither Sess nor Larin was worried, she figured she shouldn't be either.

"Where's Tsukune and Wraith?" she asked.

Larin closed her eyes and sighed. "They're still being followed, so they're moving a little slower than I'd like."

"Followed?"

Ruby didn't hear any of this during the holo call and for good reason. Larin didn't want Kuru to know that there was a potential Imperial party also involved with the Black Sun. Considering the witch's leak to the bounty hunter during her intoxication, it may have been for the best.

In a quiet voice, Larin glanced around her and then motioned with her head. "Let's get out of here first. I'll explain on the way."

Ruby nodded, seeing how wary the Lieutenant was herself. She began to worry, especially for Tsukune wondering what kind of trouble they were in.

Unable to do anything now, the witch followed Larin and Sess out of the cantina, filled with patrons unaware of the silent circus that was slowly building out of the undercity.

* * *

Kurumu was led into an empty warehouse close to The Works, an even deeper underground area that did a majority of the dirty work when it came to ensuring the undercity and upper city were ventilated, powered, and filtered. It was basically a massive underground plant that worked as the capital city's engine.

The bounty hunter guessed that if there was any place to sneak in and out cargo, it would've been through The Works given all the chaos that goes on in there and how difficult it is to navigate the ongoing machinations within.

However, there didn't appear to be anyone in this warehouse aside from various crates lying around. The three men of Yergen stopped at a corner of the warehouse and Kurumu kept her hand close to her blaster in case anything suspicious occurred.

Facing her, the main messenger lifted his holo-communicator without a word and then placed it on the ground between them and the hunter. Kurumu raised her eyebrows, humming.

' _Smart of him. Looks like I'm not meeting him in person,_ ' Kurumu thought of Yergen who she could only assume she would be talking to over the communicator.

That was indeed the case as a full-bodied projection of Yergen flickered. The pirate leader already facing the bounty hunter as he appeared and a small smile sported on his lips.

"Very good. I was surprised that someone like you, hard to find, would even agree to listen to my offer," Yergen commented, crossing his arms.

Kurumu swayed her hips to the side and crossed her own arms, smiling with business-like intentions.

"Well, you certainly went out of your way to find me. It's not like I haven't worked with your kinds of people before."

Yergen nodded. "I know, but I also can understand that you want to keep a low profile. Anything you do, even working with various gang members was always a means to an end, right?"

"Correct," Kurumu responded and then narrowed her eyes, "...Why don't you and I cut the chat though...What do you want?"

Yergen nodded, uncrossing his arms. He knew that it wasn't wise to keep communications on for so long, especially while trying to make his own betrayal seem inconspicuous.

"To put it simply, I would like you to assassinate Salaar, the leader of the Black Sun in these parts..."

"...so you can take over?" Kurumu finished, humming.

Yergen chuckled. "I don't really care for the Black Sun, to be honest. I only care about my own group. Like I said, a means to an end, right? Killing Salaar will only give me the satisfaction of seeing his smug face gone and help throw things off a bit. If anything, this provides us a distraction to some cargo we're transporting. You, on the other hand, will get credit for killing a major bounty. What do you say?"

Pretty much on par for what Ruby claimed though she was interested in what this cargo entails and where it was. This is information she could later relay to the Republic soldiers or keep to herself given that even Ruby didn't know what the cargo contained.

"Just exactly what's in this cargo and where will I be given the chance to take out such a high-profile bounty?"

Yergen grinned. "I figured you would want to know. The contents of the cargo is an experimental performance enhancement drug. We'll be selling this to the Exchange but I'd rather keep Salaar out of the equation when its sold. We've already swapped out the cargo with fake ones which will be delivered to this warehouse soon. You'll have a good shot, especially near the railings of this building to take out Salaar and make your exit, something of which I hear you're good at."

Kurumu narrowed her eyes and now understood why she was chosen to take out Salaar. It's true that she did have the abilities to make a get-away and hide after taking out a target. It's all thanks to her ability to use Force Illusion, something of which she had a knack for since she was little.

As a result, it seemed her reputation for keeping low and hidden preceded any bounties she took. She never thought of it until now, but she couldn't blame how her reputation traveled. If she could, she'd prefer it to not travel at all.

' _An experimental drug, huh?_ ' Kurumu thought.

She couldn't tell if Yergen was lying or not. Ruby didn't know what was in the cargo and she didn't hear any other information regarding the contents. It made sense if Yergen stole it from the Republic and wanted to sell it. Of course, she couldn't really ask how he got it unless she wanted to raise suspicion of herself.

So, she played along.

"Very well, but I expect some advanced payment beforehand. If you sought me out specifically, then I'm sure you understand."

Yergen chuckled. "Of course. I figured there has to be more of an incentive than to just collect his bounty. My men will remain with you and give you five thousand credits right now. Another five thousand will be transferred to you later after Salaar is killed."

Five thousand credits would be more than worth it, especially if she bolted. For now, she decided to stick around until at least Salaar showed himself. Whether or not she actually attempted the shot depended on the opportunity and her own confidence.

Aside from that, she found that she couldn't exactly make contact with the Republic soldiers while Yergen's men were nearby. Since Ruby and the others were obviously wanting to know where the real cargo is, coming here may be a waste of time.

' _Hmm...What to do..._ ' she sang in her mind, staring at the three men who were waiting for her to pull out her credit chip to begin the initial transfer.

A smile spread on her lips.

* * *

"How the heck did our positions get found again?" Tsukune grumbled silently as he walked slowly alongside Wraith. It was quite clear that they were being followed by another Imperial agent. This time, Wraith felt there was nothing to gain by subduing another agent. In fact, it may actually make their mission harder. It's already established that there are Imperial agents that were seeking the cargo as well.

The best thing to do is actually shake them off the tail. For that reason, Wraith alerted Larin that they were likely unable to meet up yet. They moved to a more friendly area that had better police protection. As a result, more people filled the street in order to add noise to the pursuit.

"It's only natural for them to keep updating everyone on their positions. The good thing is that we've been wearing our armor and helmets so far..."

Tsukune raised his eyebrows and hummed, understanding what Wraith was getting at. They needed to ditch their armors first and move into some casual clothes.

They entered a local cantina, bright neon signs surrounding the face of the building and enticing men with images of Twi'lek dancers. When entering, Wraith and Tsukune immediately split into different sides of the building.

It's only a few minutes later that the Imperial Agent, Ren also came in, then frowned as she spoke softly in a communicator.

"I've followed them into a cantina. They're likely trying to shake me off."

A surprise order came from her Sith superior. "Stay where you are. I'm coming."

* * *

An uneasy feeling filled Ruby's stomach as she, Larin, and Sess walked the edges of the street. Sess was looking at a digital map that contained the location of Wraith, Tsukune, and Kurumu. So far, all three of them were no longer moving anymore. He had been relaying any information quietly for Larin and the witch.

However, the witch had tuned out everything in her vicinity as she thought about the implications of her dream and what Larin had filled her in about the followers.

Imperial agents and more troubling, a Sith were in the undercity, looking for the cargo as well.

The fact that she had a dream of Oyakata was already strange enough considering she had dreamed of her before, but it turned more than into a mere memory. Ruby could only wonder if it was a warning.

' _This isn't normal. I'm getting dreams of alien wars that I shouldn't have the slightest clue about and now I'm receiving dreams of my master. What does this mean?_ ' she thought.

Ruby couldn't tell, but she knows that she had to be on her guard. Killing the Sith on Dathomir was tough, especially considering it was her first time fighting one. Now, she had a rough idea of what to expect, but that didn't mean much given that there were bound to be Sith of varying experience.

"It'll be fine, Ruby. If we are able to locate the cargo, we can send reinforcements," Larin explained with a smile.

Ruby smiled back, a small worry in her eyes. Compared to the worry about herself, she was more worried about the troops. She could remember how easily Wraith was flung back into a tree from the last man's power.

"Yeah, but..."

"If you're worried about the Sith, don't worry. That's not going to stop us."

Larin raised her hand and contracted her fingers. Ruby stared at her hand for a while, furrowing her eyebrows. If the Lieutenant was supposed to show her something like a battle scar, she couldn't see it.

"Is...there supposed to be something wrong?"

Larin blinked and then let out a small gasp. "Oh, I guess it's hard to tell the difference if you haven't seen our kinds of prosthetic before. I should do this..."

Grabbing her index finger, Ruby widened her eyes to see her twist and pop it off. On the base of the lost finger, she saw a metal plate and a pin connector.

She now understood that Larin was showing she lost a finger due to a Sith. She was a little curious about the details but didn't want to pry. If anything, she now felt worse.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ruby gave an uneasy smile.

Larin shook her head and laughed, popping her finger back in and flexing her hands.

"Well, no. It sucks actually but I do want to show you that our lives are always on the line, Sith or not. Despite getting my fingers vaporized, I'm still moving on with what I can do and you should do the same."

Ruby understood that and if she remembered all the times her life was put at risk along with her friends on Earth, she resonated with Larin on that note.

Widening her smile, Ruby hummed, looking at the metal ceiling resolutely.

' _That's right! I should take this time to prepare instead!_ ' Ruby thought.

Her dream or vision may have been a warning, but she was starting to remember details of Oyataka's words with unbelievable clarity. It couldn't be a coincidence that she was remembering advice on how to better herself.

' _...Come to think of it. After I had greatly improved my use of wings to penetrate, Oyakata always said that I could do more to perfect it. What does that mean though?_ '

* * *

Wraith and Tsukune exited the cantina, passing the supposed Imperial agent that was following. Though it was risky, she didn't suspect the now clothed individuals. As for how they got suitable clothes to look the part when blending with the undercity, one could look to the knocked out bodies both in the men and women's restroom.

"It looks like we're safe," Tsukune breathed out, lowering his head for a moment.

Wraith narrowed her eyes and kept her eyes straight away. "We're not out of this yet. Stay alert."

Tsukune should have known better and nodded. So far, HK-51 had remained quiet and that was naturally ordered by Wraith as they began to move through more crowds of people. Especially now without their headset, they couldn't communicate discretely with the droid without looking suspicious.

"Let's regroup somewhere quiet. HK-51 should be looking out for other agents around us," Wraith whispered.

"Sir," Tsukune responded.

They shuffled close to an alleyway between a pawn shop and a small speeder repair building. Once shadowed by the building, Wraith checked her communicator in her pocket. Like her headset, it was tuned to the same frequency and should be able to help talk with the droid.

"HK-51, are you there? What's the status?" Wraith asked, pressing a talk button on her communicator.

"ANSWER: I'm afraid...I've been compromised, organics."

Wraith and Tsukune froze, the response coming loud and clearer than should be possible on the communicator in an alleyway.

From further within the alleyway, regular footsteps could be heard along with the mechanical ones of a droid.

Creeping closer to the edge of the building they situated themselves near, Tsukune and Wraith immediately pulled out their weapons from their holsters but the weapons immediately were pulled away from an invisible force.

Then, both of them slammed into the wall closest to them and opposite of each other. Both of them grunted, but none of them could open their mouths completely as HK-51 stepped into visible view and a cloaked figure with orange eyes searing through the darkness.

A small, prideful smirk flashed from within the cloak.

"You've interrogated one of mine, let's hear what you have to say, shall we?"


	10. The Works

_Wong Family Mansion, Earth_

"So...you say that this barrier and teleportation experiment went haywire after she escaped out of the barrier?" Touhou asked.

The whole newspaper group nodded in sync as they sat at a table across the self-proclaimed Otaku. By his side was Ling Ling who stood with a circular tray. She had served everyone tea while Tsukune and his group relayed the details of the last week.

Touhou hummed, placing his wrinkly hands on his chin. "There may be one way we can tell where she is...at least verify whether she is dead or not."

His first statement got everyone's hopes up, but the latter made everyone grow worried. Ling Ling spoke up, placing a hand on the dark lord's shoulder with a menacing pressure that seemed to cause the more powerful Yashi to freeze.

"That was completely unnecessary, grandfather," Ling Ling threatened with her eyes closed and a "smile".

Touhou quickly cleared his throat with a fist to his mouth, then provided some reassurance.

"I mean, knowing how resistant and how many times that girl has played with death, I'm sure she'll be fine!"

That seemed to make the mood a little better. Tsukune let out a wry smile, nodding his head towards the dark lord.

"Any answer would be helpful. We just want to remove any uncertainty," Tsukune stated. While he wanted to hold hope like any of his other friends, there was also that shred of fear that may turn out to be true.

"Yes, well..." Touhou hummed, "...I suppose we should go ahead and perform the preparations. Did you bring anything related to her disappearance?"

"Ah, yes!" Yukari shouted, rummaging into her pouch on her side. She pulled out the damaged talismans that were used in Ruby's setup.

Sliding it on the table, Touhou picked it up and examined it. "Well, it's overloaded but that should be expected from your story. However, there may be a little of Ruby's youki that could still be stored within. If so, this may be exactly what I need."

"Huh? But the markings aren't glowing?" Tsukune asked without thinking. Of course, he would be the last person to know how a talisman works.

"Fool, that kind of visible sign doesn't mean anything! It only means that there isn't enough energy poured in to make it glow, but it doesn't indicate a lack of energy either," Touhou scolded before taking a grumbling to himself.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment but remained silent knowing he shouldn't have let his thoughts roam outside. Regardless, he and everyone watch intensely as the dark lord laid the talismans on the table and then held his hand out an inch away from each of them. His hands glowed with a purple light as he concentrated.

"Hmm...yes, this one seems to hold the most out of all of them," Toujou affirmed to himself as he scanned the paper slips. He picked up the one and then hopped off the table.

"Alright! We've got the first piece! Now then, we'll head to the crystal ballroom!"

''' _Crystal ball room?_ '''

Everyone had the same thought as they raised their eyebrows curiously except for Ling Ling and Fang Fang. As they all followed the dark lord to the destination, Ling Ling explained.

"It's where father and mother keep track of people who owe us. I never thought of it, but I guess it could be used to find the whereabouts of your friend."

Tsukune stared at Ling Ling incredulously. He should know better by now, but the lengths a Youki mafia family will go does make him glad he's not an enemy with them.

"That is correct," Touhou hummed, "...I set this crystal ballroom fifteen or so years ago as a birthday present to my granddaughter."

"Which granddaughter?" Mizore spoke up, cocking her head lazily.

Touhou burst out laughing, rubbing the back of his head with his loose robe. "Hah! I forget that I had many of them, haven't I? Er...Ling Ling's mother, Ten Ten, I suppose...or was it her mother...?"

"It would be for my mother," Ling Ling corrected with her eyes closed, "...except, it wasn't a birthday present at all. My mother threatened Touhou that she would kick him out if he didn't contribute to the family. It only happened to be nearing her birthday."

Touhou cleared his throat and waved his hand up and down like a fan at his granddaughter. "Oh, I care for this family, Ling Ling! I've lived for so long and seen this family grow so much, how could I not care about you and everyone else?"

"Of course, you say that when you've been mooching off our wealth to buy your dumb Otaku games and gadgets," Ling Ling retorted, her eyes narrowing at her great-great-grandfather with a threatening smile.

"You...even though your dead, you have the same eyes as your mother. Scary..."

That was the end of the discussion as everyone watched with intrigue and awe at Ling Ling to talk to such a powerful Youkai like that. Whatever Touhou's intentions are though, it wouldn't be a lie to say he holds his family dearly. When Akua invaded and threatened his family, he released his true form with the intent to kill her. His love for his friends and family may be his only truly redeeming quality, but one that speaks distances.

"Here we are!"

As Touhou announced the end of their steps passing the many doors of the mansion, they come to a door like any other. Opening it though, it led to a clean and nearly empty room. The floor had marble tiles that reflected the contents of the room.

Within the center was a pedestal with the crystal ball Touhou was talking about. It reminded Tsukune of a certain anime series he watched when he was a kid. A witch in that series also held such ball.

That aside, there was a peculiar set up. Beneath the ball ran a wire that drooped down the pedestal, onto the floor, and...

Tsukune's eyes widen as he follows the wire to gaze at an LCD television screen. The remote for that television screen was set beside the crystal ball.

"Eh..."

Touhou could see it in the newspaper club's eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You youngsters are surprised huh? I expected you to think ahead of the times! We can transmit the images of anyone we're following to the television for a bigger picture. Why would anyone want to huddle around a crystal ball like that anyway?"

Nobody knew what to expect, but it made sense. Still, Tsukune never thought of the way such ancient artifacts could be enhanced through modern technology. It only made him wonder how the world would look if human and Youkai fully merge and share with each other.

"Anyways," Touhou digressed, "...the function of the crystal ball is simple. Although creating such a ball takes months and a lot of energy, all we have to do is let the ball absorb some of the person's essence. If it turns out they are dead, the ball will turn black. If they are alive, it'll turn white and project an image of their current situation on the screen. Easy, huh?"

"What do you usually give to the ball?" Mizore asked, her eyes curious. All her friends turned to her in an instant and clasped their hands over her mouth.

"M-mizore! Do we even want to hear the answer in this family?! Don't you remember what it was used for!" Kurumu quickly whispered into the snow maiden's mouth.

"Eh...?" Mizore expressed her confusion in a muffled voice. Perhaps she wasn't as easily worried about the things the mafia family performed.

Tsukune released his hand while the others kept the snow maiden silent less she asked more questions. His gaze turned to Ling Ling who couldn't resist showing an amused smile. That easily spoke of an opportunity she couldn't let go.

"N-no, you don't have to say it!" Tsukune shouted, waving his hands; however, that only made Ling Ling want to answer even more.

"If you must know..." the zombie began.

"No, we don't want to know. Keep it to yourself!" Tsukune shouted, cupping his hands over his ears.

"...we like to cut off the fingers of people who owe us," Ling Ling continued and then popped off her finger as an example to those who refused to hear.

"""Uwah!"""

Only Fang Fang seemed to be unamused, staring at his sister with a sigh.

"Sister, let's not fool around anymore. Besides, I thought we only store people's blood instead."

Ling Ling smiled innocently as she connected her finger again. "Of course, brother. We cut their fingers if they refused to pay us, that's all."

"What is wrong with you people?!" Kurumu exclaimed, shivering in place.

"Hey now, that's enough!" Touhou ordered with a small smile on his lips. Even he found it funny, but he continued, "...let's worry less about others and more on your witch friend."

Everyone agreed, gladly returning to the main reason they came. They entered the ballroom and Touhou turned on the television. A white noise appeared on the screen as there wasn't any signal.

Touhou didn't waste any time as he took out the best of the damaged talismans and placed it on the orb. Everyone stiffened as they began to fear and hope the results of the orb.

The crystal ball glowed brightly, surrounding the room in white light. Everyone had to turn away for a moment as the talisman began sinking into the ball.

Slowly, the light faded and everyone's eyes readjusted to the normal white painted walls of the room. Their eyes focused on the crystal ball.

It was completely black.

"N-no!"

Yukari pushed forward, nearly screaming as the black ball reflected in her eyes. Touhou stopped the young witch from coming closer with the wave of his arm.

"Be patient! I forgot to mention that it will turn black the first time while it tries to process the energy. Given the amount the talisman had, it may take it a little longer to extract a signature."

"Damn it old man, you could have given us a heart attack!" Kurumu shouted, gripping her chest and breathing out. She particularly was sensitive to the feelings of others being a succubus. It would have pained her, literally, if she had learned that one of her friends was dead.

"Who are you calling old man...oh!"

Touhou's protest was cut short as the ball began to react. He gripped the pedestal as he leaned closer to the ball. Before everyone's eyes, the black color within the orb turned a soft grey.

The television sprang forth with a little life, revealing a fuzzy image of...stars?

"Oh hoh...this is...unexpected."

As everyone stares at the screen, each of them could only make out a bunch of stars in space.

"What...does this mean?" Yukari asked, echoing everyone's thoughts as their eyes were glued to the television.

Touhou cleared his throat, checking the orb to make sure nothing is out of place. He then hummed and stroked his chin.

"Well...the good news is that your friend is alive. The bad news is that my orb seems to lack the power to see where your friend is at, thus the weak color of the orb. What we do know though is that...she's definitely not on Earth."

Everyone was at a loss for words. They didn't know whether to feel relieved, happy, or sad. This was simply beyond what they had hoped.

"Wait, I see something!" Yukari pointed at the screen of a star that was flickering.

Everyone watched carefully and slowly, their eyes widen to see an incredible sight of an object stretching into view almost instantly. It kept stretching for a few seconds before snapping into view.

"A...spaceship?"

To Tsukune, given his reading of various science fiction novels in his youth, that was the only conclusion he could come up with.

Everyone stared at him for a second before also agreeing with that. Unfortunately, nobody could make out the details of the strange pyramid shape as it sped off-screen.

"No way! Don't just leave us hanging like that. Can't this stupid orb follow it or something?" Kurumu groaned, edging closer to the pedestal with her hands about to touch the orb.

"No, don't touch! You'll break the connection!"

Touhou tried to stop the succubus, but her fingers already touched the orb too late before she could halt. She felt sudden shame that her emotions got the better of her, but she couldn't dwell on her actions as the orb glowed brightly.

Ensnaring the whole room in a bright light, everyone once again shut their eyes. It wasn't long before the light died down and the orb showed a white color.

If it was capturing Kurumu's state, she would naturally be still alive. Seeing that she messed up the connection to Ruby's possible whereabouts, she grew guilty.

"A-ah...s-sorry."

Nobody blamed the succubus because something on the television screen captured their eyes.

"Uh...is that what Earth is supposed to look like?" Fang Fang pointed and asked. It was naturally a stupid question, but he couldn't help it seeing how a non-Earth planet was coming into view on the screen.

Nobody responded as they saw the planet brimming with lights around its orange atmosphere. Many types of ships could be seen, orbiting the sphere.

"Is...that where I'm at? No, wait..."

Kurumu focused her attention on the screen, furrowing her eyebrows. At this point, everyone could only stare with confusion and awe at the sight of such an alien planet.

Touhou broke away from the screen and then hummed, turning his attention to the orb. He fought the urge to touch it like Kurumu had and only raised his hand a few inches above the white-brimming orb.

"Well, this is just getting more and more interesting!"

Touhou flashed a wide grin, his body quivering with excitement. Based on what he could feel, he could sense some of Ruby's and Kurumu's essence mixed together. Although the orb was nearly overflowing with just a fingertip's worth of the succubus' energy, it seemed the orb had used it in reference to the witch's energy.

"Don't leave us hanging, Touhou!" Yukari begged, growing impatient as it felt now like they were experimenting with the orb rather than finding where Ruby was at.

"Jeez, can't you let an old man think for a little bit!" Touhou shouted before grumbling to himself.

' _Now he calls himself an old man..._ ' Tsukune thought with an exasperated smile.

Turning away from the others, Touhou thought a bit while staring at the screen. It was still fuzzy, but with the planet nearly taking up the space of the viewport, there wasn't a doubt over what they were seeing.

"Hoh...so that's how it is. How enviable."

Touhou's quiet words didn't escape everyone's ears but they all kept silent for the sake of getting an answer. He kept muttering incoherent phrases all over the place for a few minutes, making it hard for everyone to maintain their patience.

Finally, as Touhou rattled his brain, he crossed his arms and stared at the newspaper group with his eyes wide and a giant smile cracking his lips.

"There's no doubt about it. Ruby's not just far away in space, Kurumu is out there as well!"

"Huh? I am?" Kurumu questioned, pointing at herself with a blank expression.

"No, not you!" Touhou pointed, "...another version of you! This can only mean that Ruby was sent not just space, but to another universe!"

"""What?!"""

It was one thing to say she was somewhere in space, possibly on another planet undiscovered in their galaxy. Yet, it was another thing to say she wasn't even in the same universe where they were standing in!

"N-no way..." Yukari began, her voice quivering. Her knees dropped to the marble floor as she stared at the screen, "...h-how do we even get her back!?"

That was the next big question. They all gained hope with renewed confidence that Ruby was still alive, now they had to figure out how to reach her.

Touhou once again rubbed his chin, then stared at the screen again. The planet reflected on his round sunglasses.

"Well honestly, I didn't even think about the possibility that my orb could show another universe. Unless...we broke something. I highly doubt that after we saw a glimpse of a spaceship..."

Touhou lowered his head and then grabbed his head, groaning. "...oh! I'm so jealous! Here I've been playing tons of VR games, living in new worlds but Ruby is out there for real! How can I..."

Touhou's worlds crawl to a stop as an idea hit him.

"...no...if it's possible for my orb to show an image and there are people with the same signature as us then, it may be possible to..."

Everyone waited with baited breath to see the dark lord coming with a plan. Out of the three dark lords, he had the most experience with black magic and various forbidden spells. So far, he had provided more clues to Ruby's whereabouts than the newspaper club could ever imagine.

"Ling Ling!" Touhou raised his head and shouted, causing even the zombie girl to flinch, "...bring me the Book of Souls from the library!"

Ling Ling widened her eyes for a moment, then narrowed them. "Even if you tell me, I have no idea what you are talking about. There are over a thousand books in our library that I would have to sift through. Are you also telling a zombie with limited mobility to fetch a book?"

Touhou waved his arms. "Bah! You've made your point. Fine, I'll head there myself!"

He turned towards the group. "Alright, you youngsters. Stay here! I may have something that would allow us to reach her, at the very least! It won't be long!"

Touhou ran out of the orb room before anyone could react. They all stared ahead at the door with their arms drooping. It seemed they could only wait for the dark lord to come back with a solution, even though they wanted to know what he had in mind.

However, what should have been "not long" ended up being more than a few hours of waiting for the dark lord to come out of the family's library.

* * *

 _The Works, Coruscant_

Tsukune groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. The smell of iron and steamy air permeates his nose and skin. His ears adjust first as the noise of gauges releasing air pressure and the whirling of machinery enters his ears, some far and some closer than he'd like.

As he opens his eyes, he finds himself surrounded by metal walls and large machinery, all glowing in orange thanks to the heated atmosphere. Pipes could be found everywhere, some needing repair and others carrying some form of an essential resource to the surface.

' _This is...The Works!_ ' Tsukune realized and tried to get up, but he found that his arms are tied behind his back and his legs were tied to an aluminum chair.

Panic rising in his throat, he thrashed a bit trying to get out, but all he managed to do is make his own clanging which added to the robots that were hard at work attending to various repairs.

' _Damn it...when did they knock us out?_ ' the soldier questioned, trying to recall the events after a Sith apprehended them. Unable to remember, he tried to remain calm for a bit and took in more of surroundings. Currently, there seemed to be nobody but himself, but he was sure that HK-51 and Wraith were taken along with him.

' _...We were careless_ ,' he thought, berating himself, ' _...We should have kept moving. Instead, they pulled out their trump card right when we hid for a little._ '

He knew that there was no use in regretting the actions he and Wraith took. He could only try to figure out the intentions of the Imperial agent and the Sith. He figured they might interrogate him just as Wraith interrogated one of their own, but he found it odd that nobody was around him to watch over him.

' _They're keeping us separated, huh?_ ' Tsukune figured. He only wished he could know for sure and how much time had passed. The fact that he was taken to The Works, a place very few dared to enter, meant that the Imperial agents and Sith were careful about possible eyes on them. Obviously, if evidence of their presence was learned, it would put a dent in the "peace treaty".

Somehow though, Tsukune wasn't worried about the Imperials as much. Scanning his surroundings as much as he could turn his head, he was more worried about the robots that dwelled in this place.

After the attack Sacking of Coruscant, it damaged many of the units that remained underground. As a result, many of the robots saw humans as contaminates that needed purging to keep the system clean. For the most part, they continued the job in keeping the upper levels ventilated and water clean, but anything that required human intervention resulted in high-risk jobs that now many engineers were reluctant to apply for.

At the thought of being scrubbed by the bots that own this level, Tsukune tried to wriggle himself out of the metal cuffs once more. He only stopped when a female voice called out to him from behind, away from his vision.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll just make noise to call these working robots here."

Tsukune froze. He could vaguely remember the tone and voice of this unfamiliar woman behind him. Of course, having been subdued so suddenly before being put to sleep, it was the last thing he could remember.

"Sith," he growled through his teeth, his hands tightening into a ball.

A chuckle rang through the heated air.

"Good of you to know. At this point, there's no reason to hide it either. I'm sure that I don't need to explain the situation to you."

Tsukune couldn't see the woman but he knows she is behind him, pacing based on the sounds of her light footsteps.

"An eye for an eye, right?"

"More or less," the Sith hummed, a smile painting her lips underneath the darkness of her hood.

"Compared to that other green woman, you're talking far better than her. Are you sure you're a soldier of the Republic?"

Tsukune didn't plan on bending to the Empire's tactics and giving away information, but certainly, Wraith wasn't the kind to make small talk regardless of who was in front of her.

"She's on a different level, so I could hardly say that's a fair comparison."

"Is that so? Well, it's a good thing we have you here then."

The cloaked Sith finally stepped in front of the soldier, walking with unwavering confidence in this dangerous area filled with machinery. She didn't turn to face the solider but only look to the side, taking in her surroundings for a little bit more. Her hands were clasped together behind her back.

"If you are going to kill me, then you may as well do it now," Tsukune declared with as much firmness in his voice as he could muster.

"What a very typical Republic response. At least change it up...Tsukune, is it?"

She somehow knew his name, but he isn't surprised by that given he's sure that his squad was on their radar for a while ever since Dathomir.

Still, he remained silent and when the Sith figured she wouldn't be getting a response, she let out an amused sound.

"Well, either way, your presence here is worth more than your words at the moment."

Tsukune furrowed his eyebrows, but he forbade himself from letting himself get caught in her words.

Although he is worried for Wraith and the others, he could only hold out to hope that they are still alive.

Seeing that Tsukune wasn't going to question her, the Sith decided to share some of her plans to the solider. She lightly paced around him.

"Originally, I was planning on interrogating you just like how you interrogated one of my men. Yet, based on our intel on your squad and the missions you have performed, I'm willing to bet that there's a sense of camaraderie between you all. I also have a feeling that your squad is still searching for the cargo."

Forgetting about his own situation, he even liked less what the Sith was implying, but he remained silent and listened. If anything, he needed to remain calm no matter what.

The Sith continued.

"So if anything, I find it better not to waste the limited time we have in interrogating you. Your green friend had provided nothing useful and I'm sure you'll put up your own resistance. Rather than that, isn't it better to use you as leverage against your captain?"

Tsukune furrowed his brows deeply as he glared at the Sith. Turning her head slightly to see the expression on the soldier's face, that was all she needed as a response.

"If anything, it will at least impede your squad's progress. I will be in far more trouble if I bring news that I eliminated a Special Force's squad than if I secured the cargo."

Tsukune finally spoke with irritation in his voice.

"So what? You'll just hope that the rest of my squad comes to save me? Is that it?"

The Sith chuckled. "You think I'm underestimating your squad? Perhaps. Yet, I know there are only five of you...well, maybe six."

Her correction made Tsukune freeze. Could they know or have a suspicion of Ruby? Regardless of the answer, he quickly composed himself and didn't leave any time for the Sith to read his body language.

It didn't matter to the Sith as she smiled. "Actions speak the trust of a squad. However you hide it though, it is still a weakness that can be exploited and it is one that I will not hesitate to use."

With that, the Sith didn't waste any more time talking. She raised a communicator device that was either his or Wraith.

Tsukune frowned but remained silent as she pressed the center button. Even though he was restrained, he could only hope that his captain understood that their capture couldn't impede the mission.

* * *

 _Undercity, Coruscant_

Ruby, Sess, and Larin were crouched behind a trash dispenser within a little make-shift park that protruded out from the metal ground.

In front of them was the warehouse where the bounty hunter, Kurumu was led based on her communicator position. Unfortunately, they haven't been able to get in contact with her.

"She may not be in a good position to be talking with us right now," Sess suggested.

Larin bit her lips. "That I can figure, but I'm not able to get a hold of Wraith or Tsukune either for an update. I'm more worried about them since they actually have someone tailing them."

Ruby grew worried as well, especially for Tsukune, alternate or not. If she had her talismans, she could have a raven be sent out to watch over the rest of the squad, but she could only send herself as a bird.

Right now, it seemed she needed to get into the warehouse to at least know how Kurumu was doing.

"I can sneak into the warehouse as a bird and check on the situation?" Ruby offered.

Larin smiled despite the worrying creases of her forehead. "That would be appreciated, Ruby. Come back quickly."

The witch nodded and transformed before their eyes in a flurry of black feathers. Despite it being the second time, they still couldn't get over it.

"Just seeing her shrink up like that makes my head hurt," Larin groaned, grabbing the side of her head.

"Could she be able to transform into something else maybe?" Sess questioned, watching the witch's raven form disappear behind the abandoned building.

Larin shook her head, not because she didn't believe in the possibility but because she didn't want to think about it.

"If it weren't for her abilities, I wouldn't have believed in the possibility that she's not even from this universe. Rather than wonder what she can do, I'm just glad that she's on our side," Larin explained.

Both soldiers hummed as they were reminded of the events on Dathomir. Their time of reminiscing was cut short as Larin's communicator beeped.

Quickly, she turned it on, recognizing the code coming from the other half of the squad. She placed the communicator on the ground and turned it on so Sess could see.

"Tsukune, Wraith! Where are you n-"

Larin cut her own voice and held in her breath. There wasn't a need for an update since it was apparent based on the shadowy figure that was being projected.

"So this is the leader of Hexes squad? I must say, you've picked out a fine group of people to lead my own team astray," a female voice hummed.

' _Sith..._ ' Larin cursed in her mind. It couldn't have been any more literal either.

The squad captain regained her composure. She couldn't show any hint of weakness or else the Sith would try to take advantage. "I'm guessing you've already interrogated them?"

A small smile played within the darkness of the woman's hood. "They're not dead if that's what you're wondering. I've only interrogated your second-in-command and I'll commend her for her resilience. In the end, though, time is of the essence. I'm sure you know that as well. I figure that it would be best to contact you first given we have your men hostage."

Larin hand tightened into a fist and quivered. She did her best to avoid showing a scowl towards the Sith. On the other hand, Sess was brimming with anger over the potential harm to his comrades. Larin was only glad that he wasn't in the picture.

"...then, I'm guessing you want information from me?" Larin responded in a barely maintained voice.

The Sith hummed, pleased. "I'm glad you are quick to pick up. In exchange for your comrades, you will give us any information on the cargo. You would do well not to get in our way and I can assure you that we'll be gone like we were never here."

Larin couldn't help but scoff. "You make it sound easy! As soon as I tell you what I know, my comrades are dead...that is if they aren't already."

The Sith chuckled, lifting her hand in reassurance.

"I suppose I have to show you first..."

Slipping out of the view, Larin widened her eyes as the view shifted to Tsukune who has bound to a metal chair. He didn't waste any time to warn her.

"Don't worry about me, sir! Just focus on-"

Any further words were stopped as he began to gag and wiggle violently in the chair.

The sight further angered Larin but she could only helplessly stare while the Sith applied a light force choke on her subordinate. After a few seconds, any invisible pressure on his throat disappeared and he gasped, leaning forward into the chair.

The hologram view switched back the cloaked Sith with a light smile visible from the shadows of her hood.

"Do I have your attention, captain?"

Larin finally bared her teeth at the Sith. "Unfortunately."

"N-no..."

The weak voice of Tsukune could be heard in the background, but Larin couldn't heed her comrade's will to resist. Instead, she focused on her missing second-in-command.

"Where is Wraith?" Larin spoke heavily.

The Sith chuckled smoothly. "I assume you mean that green girl? She is alive as well, but I feel a little uncertainty of her state helps to put some pressure, no?"

' _This shlutta..._ ' Larin thought in her mind.

"Now, I give you my word that they will remain alive. How alive though depends up to you. If you aren't cooperative, I can ensure you that not even the best of Kolto will help your squad. Do we have an agreement?"

Larin glanced a little towards the warehouse. At this moment, she really hoped that Ruby confirmed the situation within the warehouse. Would this be where the cargo is stored...or is somewhere else?

' _Yergen has to be somewhat cautious, right? Would he easily lead a bounty hunter to the cargo?_ ' she thought.

During this moment of uncertainty, she had to assume the answer was no. While they did arrive at the warehouse where the bounty hunter was led, it may have been no more than a meeting place.

"Fine," Larin shut her eyes momentarily, "...what do you want to know?"

Sess stared at his captain worried, but a sharp glare back caused him to close his mouth. At this moment, Larin had a difficult decision to make and would not allow herself to be swayed. The value of her team was higher than some shady cargo that Garza refused to disclose. That said, it isn't as if she's giving up either.

The Sith hummed, pleased.

"The obvious one: What information do you have on the whereabouts of the cargo?"

"We're stationed right in front of a warehouse near the northern entrance to the Works. We believe it's there that Salaar holds the cargo," she replied immediately, surprising Sess at how easily she decided to give their intel away.

"Oh? I appreciate your promptness. Truth be told, we had our own sources that it is somewhere near The Works, so you've just verified that."

Larin narrowed her eyes, not feeling the least relieved. "I've told you what you wanted. Now, where are my comrades?"

The Sith chuckled. "Closer than you think, but I'll keep that information to myself. I said I'll let them live, but I think your time is better used to find them as assurance you won't be able to get in our way."

"You-!"

The communicator was cut off and Larin fisted the ground, growling.

"Sir was that really..."

"Sess," Larin snapped to the large Zabrak, forbidding him from speaking, "...I made a choice given the knowledge we know. Right now, we have two members of our squad to rescue and that is all that matters now!"

* * *

While Larin was having the unexpected conversation with the enemy, Ruby had snuck into the warehouse from a broken panel near the roof. From there, she swooped and surveyed the surroundings.

Aside from some empty crates of boxes and machinery, she couldn't identify, she couldn't sense any life around.

' _Where is everybody? Where is Kurumu?_ '

As she searched, the answer lied in a tiny beeping noise that she began to hear more clearly as she descended amongst the towering crates.

' _Could the cargo really be here?_ ' she thought, but shunned the idea when she remembered how it was shipped originally. It was a lot sturdier than wooden boxes, that's for sure.

Regardless, she decided to first find the source of the beeping noise. As a raven, she could pinpoint the source easily and in the corner of the warehouse, she saw the communicator given to Kurumu left on the ground.

Transforming into her natural form, she picked it up with an uncertain expression. At first, she worried about the bounty hunter given her familiarity to her, but then also wondered if the girl simply bailed.

The witch hummed, curling her lips to the side. In her attempt to turn off the communicator noise, she pressed the only button she knew; however, this activated it and then sprouted up an image of the bounty hunter. The sudden appearance surprised her, but she quickly followed up.

"Kurumu! Where are y-"

"Hey there! I'm going to assume that someone from the Republic picked this up. Now, I know that this looks like I bailed and well, it's because I did. I did gain some information from the grunts Yergen left with me though! At the very least, I can claim I helped the Republic in some way."

"Eh...is this some sort of...message?" Ruby questioned, realizing that she wasn't being acknowledged.

The bounty hunter continued without regard to the witch, proving her suspicion.

"...so," Kurumu cleared her throat, "...apparently, this place they led me is not the area where the cargo is held. This is actually where it used to be before it got swapped by Yergen's men. I was able to extract from them that the actual cargo you told me is somewhere down below in the Works."

"I was also able to learn that the Empire is a party interested in this cargo. Whether or not you guys knew this doesn't matter to me, but I'll have to rethink this job for now. Good luck!"

The message stopped at that, the hunter's blue pre-recorded form disappearing. Ruby stared, blinking a few times. Then, she drooped her shoulders and sighed.

"Well, thanks, I guess?"

The witch felt a little guilty, only because she did not mean to lie to her about the Imperial presence. She only learned of the other party _after_ she met up with Larin.

Still, Ruby appreciated the message and the valuable information. That said, she wondered where some of Yergen's grunts laid since she could not detect any presence.

Scratching her head for a bit, she shrugged. It probably was best not to know.

Seeing there was no point in being here, Ruby transformed back into a raven and flew out where she came from with the communicator in her claws. Turning around the warehouse, she saw Larin and Sess in the same spot, but a grim expression wore on both of them. It seemed they were discussing something serious.

Getting close to the bin, she transformed beside them in a crouched position. Without knowing the conversation that occurred and danger that Tsukune, Wraith, and the HK-51 droid were in, she reported first without a second thought.

"Looks like Kurumu bailed. She learned about the other party who wants the cargo as well and decided she wouldn't be a part of it. She did leave a message though. This isn't where the place where the cargo is being held. Yergen swapped the real cargo somewhere else called The Works."

Larin's eyes widened and then breathed in sharply. She turned her head to Sess who likewise hummed and nodded.

"She did say, 'Closer than you'd think'," Sess supplied.

Ruby looked between the two of them, confusion evident. "What?"

Larin decided to catch the witch up. "I just got a transmission from a Sith. They've captured Tsukune, Wraith, and HK-51."

Ruby widened her eyes but before she could say anything, Larin held up a hand.

"Right now, our priority is to save them however...we may still have one up if what you say is true. The only problem is now..."

As she falters, figuring out the words, Sess kindly finishes for her.

"The problem is that most likely, they are also held in The Works and that there will be an Imperial presence there, not to mention any of Yergen's men and malfunctioning droids."

Ruby's eyes widen further. "Is he..."

She couldn't help but think about Tsukune first for the most obvious reasons, even if he isn't the same person she knew; however, the rest of the squad seemed to have grown on her, even if it hasn't been long. She wouldn't want any of them to be placed in danger.

"She showed Tsukune alive but refused to tell me of HK-51 or Wraith's state. We shouldn't expect them to hold their bargain at all though which is why we need to hurry."

With that conclusion which nobody could disagree with, Larin started sending off orders.

"Sess, I want you to stay behind and cover this area. Keep an eye out for the Imperial meeting and just in case, search as much as you can in case Tsukune and Wraith are somewhere near this level than The Works."

Sess frowned, not really liking to be the one to stay behind, but he couldn't refute the logic.

"Still sir, if there's any place to hold people hostage, it would be..."

Larin nodded. "Yeah, I know. Nobody would dare enter The Works which is why it's perfect for the Empire. Still, I don't want to make complete assumptions even if the likelihood is high."

Sess accepted the order and stared firmly into his captain's eyes. "Yes, sir."

Larin smiled for a bit and then faced the witch who had an anxious expression.

"Ruby...I need you to come with me to The Works. If you can use your senses to find Tsukune since he's familiar to you, then that's our best bet."

* * *

 _The Works, Coruscant_

Shortly after ending the transmission, the Sith lowered her head and placed her hands at her side. A small smile played her lips.

"It seems that I was worried for nothing."

Tsukune was still recuperating from the Force Choke the Sith performed on him. Still, he forced himself to sit straight and glare at the Sith.

"They won't let you get away with this!"

The Sith hummed and faces the unafraid soldier. Normally, most crumble once they experience the feeling of the Force, but there would always be exceptions. In this case, the Sith could feel anger and frustration bubbling up instead of fear.

"You're quite daring to talk to me like that after giving you a taste of the Force. I don't necessarily dislike that."

She comes close and despite Tsukune's best efforts to draw away, her hand glides across his cheek.

She chuckles at his reaction.

"I'll tell you a secret because I do love seeing someone surprised. I was talking about wasting time earlier, so do you really think I would bring you and your comrade all the way here just to give you a place to die or be saved?"

Her logic seeps into the soldier's brain as he pauses. Slowly, his eyes widen in surprise. "Then..."

The Sith chuckled, seeing that he understood well based on his eyes. "Correct. Shortly after we apprehended you, our intel learned of a traitor amongst the Black Sun. Someone who was trying to get a one up on both the Empire and the Republic. I'm sure you know of this since you were the ones who captured him."

"Then, why lead them here if you already know where the cargo is?! What is your plan?"

Just after saying that, Tsukune felt an even bigger tightening against his throat that caused him to squirm and gag in pain. After a few seconds, he slammed to the plated ground as the metal chair creaked and dropped to the side.

After that, the pressure on his throat was released. Before he could breathe, his head lurched back in reaction as a red glowing line of plasma neared his chin.

The heat of the Sith's lightsaber caused his pores to release beads of sweat from his face. His heart beat furiously as he watched the red line with wide, dilated eyes.

Above him, he saw the red glowing eyes of the Sith and a scowl. Most of her face is still well hidden, but he could see the black strings of her hair drooping down as she gazed at him.

"I may forgive your first outburst, but do not forget the position you are in. Ultimately, I am in the one who will question and decide your life. It would be wise for you to shut up."

Tsukune sealed his lips and gritted his teeth behind them. He stared back at the Sith in defiance though he did feel a bit of fear in his heart. Naturally, he had things he wanted to do before dying. After all, he didn't become a soldier just to go against the Empire.

Seeing that the soldier quieted down, the Sith harrumphed and deactivated her lightsaber, allowing Tsukune's head to cool relative to the better heat of The Works.

The Sith turned her back and stopped just a meter from his downed position. "As it is now, I will leave your squad's efforts and machinery of The Works to determine your fate. Around this area, scanner droids will come every now and then to report on contaminants. You'll just have to do your best to survive bound to that chair."

Tsukune continued to grit his teeth but couldn't keep his lips sealed as he stared at the disappearing back of the Sith. Somehow or another, he needed to figure out a way to move on his own and warn his captain.

* * *

Entering The Works, Ruby could only open her mouth in surprise. When Larin described The Works as an underground factory, she expected something dark and gloomy.

Instead, she sees towering metal buildings like a city except there was no windows or apparent openings. Everything was lit up by the color of reddish-orange heat as if it were on fire, though mostly it was the reflection of machinery blowing embers all around.

Along with the smoke-filled "sky" where there was no obvious ceiling, she felt an obvious increase in heat that was enough to make her body sweat just a few seconds after descending from the elevator.

Clanging and whirling noises entered her ears coming from no specific direction. When she heard the cries of inhuman workers that filled the plant, she crossed her arms and shook a little.

"Are...you sure this isn't some sort of hell?" Ruby asked, now worried more for Tsukune and the others.

Larin sighed, staring at the chaotic landscape. "I suppose it is...Coruscant's Hell that is. To be honest, this is my first time here but we don't have time for sightseeing. Are you able to determine where Tsukune is using your...um...spells?"

Ruby nodded. Although she explained vaguely, she didn't expect the captain to understand. It was better to show than tell anyways.

Pulling her book from her pouch, the pages flipped according to her will until it settled on the same spell she used to find Kurumu. If her theory was right, then Tsukune should have the same signature as the one she knows.

With that in mind, she closes her eyes and tries to focus. The book glows purple so suddenly that Larin can't help but step back in caution. She watches intently at the strange concentration of the witch.

Unlike finding Kurumu, Ruby had no signature of Tsukune to trace. Even if he had passed through the same entrance as the one they used, it isn't like he could leave some remains of presence. She could only utilize her own memory since she had spent time under his presence. Plus, she knew the differences well enough that she could at least get some sort of estimation.

Despite all the noises and clanging, Ruby somehow managed to spread her senses out with the help of the book and her own magic.

When she felt out an area where he might be, hope filled Ruby's stomach. However, it quickly turned upset when she felt another presence that is also familiar to her, but definitely not one she could make out given she only happened upon it.

Opening her eyes, Larin had waited patiently for some answer she could provide.

"I think I found Tsukune..."

"...and Wraith?"

Ruby bit her lips and wanted to give a better answer to Larin, but she sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know her signature well enough. I'm only able to find Tsukune since I'm familiar with him, but even that's not full proof."

Larin sighed and placed her hands on her hips in resignation. "It's a good enough start. How far?"

Ruby provided apologetic eyes as she was unable to help temper her expectation further. "It's not really like I can determine how far someone is on the first try, but...I know the general direction to go. Later I can focus again and determine whether we're getting closer or not."

Larin dropped her head, however, she knew she had no right to complain. "Well, you've already provided better guidance than none so...thank you. Now, let's hurry!"

The captain was the first to move if only to take her mind off the status of her comrades. Following after her in a light sprint, Ruby decided to mention another important detail.

"I also found someone near that I'm familiar with! I can't exactly tell who though at the moment."

"Is that good or bad?" Larin questioned while keeping her eyes forward.

Ruby grew anxious when thinking upon the likelihood of each. "I'm not sure..."


End file.
